


The Hobbit. Film series

by SelenaAlfer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, POV Original Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaAlfer/pseuds/SelenaAlfer
Summary: Альтернативная версия развития событий. Можно сказать, что это параллельная вселенная,в которой нет Бильбо. Вместо этого Гэндальф уговаривает Короля-Под-Горой взять с собой в поход на роль взломщицы некую таинственную незнакомку людского происхождения, которая по непонятным причинам живет в Шире. Торин и Ко заявляются в норку именно к ней, хоббит не живет в Бэг Энде. В центре повествования сюжет, битвы, переживания персонажей. Романтические чувства не на первом плане.





	1. Обращение к Читателям

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по фильмам "Хоббит". Образ Торина в исполнении Ричарда Армитажа вдохновил меня взяться за перо. Захотелось создать свою версию событий. Героиня попаданка, но не из нашего мира.  
> Хочу выразить признательность за внимание к работе всем, кто её читает. И отдельное спасибо тем, кто оставляет тёплые отзывы, делится своими впечатлениями, критикует. Вы помогаете мне творить дальше.
    
    
      
         Добро пожаловать тем, кто открыл сейчас мою работу и, возможно, ознакомившись с шапкой, недоумевает, почему я столь нагло выкинула одного из ключевых персонажей данного фэндома. Я убрала Бильбо из повествования не потому, что не люблю его, скорее наоборот, образ в фильме мне очень понравился, да и к книжному я отношусь нормально. Просто в книге Бэггинс главный герой: через него мы переживаем приключения на пути к Одинокой Горе, погружаемся в мир Средиземья, знакомимся с другими персонажами. Равно как и в фильме, мы видим, как обычный домосед, благонравный, воспитанный хоббит, любитель пить чай в строго назначенное время, превращается шаг за шагом в героя и опытного приключенца, который не раз приходит на помощь Торину и Ко. Ну и как следствие, под конец его трогательное прощание с Торином и возвращение в Бэг Энд уже другим существом.
          У меня в фанфике главный герой другой, не Бильбо, а выдуманный мной персонаж. И, естественно, повествование, описания происходящего, приключения в путешествии, знакомство с героями, диалоги и прочее уже воспринимается через неё. То есть в хоббите вроде как и надобность отпадает, ибо он не играет такой роли, как в исходнике. Не хотелось его добавлять просто для массовки.
          К сожалению, не видела пока фиков с ОЖП (хотя не так много их читала), где бы Бильбо был действительно интересной, развивающейся личностью. Главная героиня обычно сама спасает Торина и прочих гномов, сводя на нет опять-таки значимость Бильбо. В основном его роль состоит в том, чтобы у него в норе собрались все действующие лица, а затем чтобы найти в пещерах гоблинов кольцо, о котором всё равно как-то особо и не упоминается (которое могла бы и ОЖП в таком случае найти). Ну и иногда ещё Аркенстон спереть, да, и то не всегда, ибо чаще девушка вновь лично помогает Королю-Под-Горой излечиться от «Драконьей болезни».
          Если бы я оставила хоббита, то и у меня не получилось бы написать лучше. Тяжко «следить» сразу за двумя главными героями, которые впервые идут в путешествие, да и читать утомительно, внимание будет рассеиваться. Поэтому в своей работе я решила создать такой же мир, только с подменой главного героя.
          Приятного чтения всем, кто отважится пройти вместе со мной это длинное, немного другое путешествие к Одинокой Горе. Заранее благодарю за внимание, буду рада вашим отзывам, конструктивной критике и прочему. Спасибо за то, что читаете мою работу.
           Меж тем приключение начинается, и сказка стучится в дверь…
      
    


	2. Пролог


     
          Хорошо сидеть на лавочке, глядя вверх на уютное светло-голубое небо, по которому плывут белые и воздушные, как сладкая вата, облака. Робкий ветерок едва заметным касанием нежно треплет разметавшиеся пряди длинных волос. А впереди, насколько хватает взгляда зорких глаз, простирается бескрайнее зелёное море душистых трав. Кажется, что это такое особое место, где сама природа отдыхает от своих вселенских капризов, так часто обрушивающихся в виде дождей, ураганов, бурь и штормов на всех живущих под этим солнцем. Да, несомненно, здесь её последний оплот и пристанище, и им она готова щедро поделиться с любым желающим прочувствовать волшебство мирного края, такого прекрасного в своей простоте.
          Моя душа не могла найти успокоения даже тут, в небольшой тихой стране. Но с тех пор как я приехала сюда несколько лет назад, в другие земли меня абсолютно не тянуло. Я полюбила или заставила себя полюбить и этот шелковистый ковёр, сотканный пряным ковылём, у себя под ногами, покрывающий почти каждый кусочек благословенной земли, и тихое щебетанье птиц за окном по утрам, и еле слышный шёпот крон деревьев в ближайшей рощице, и неугомонное журчание мелкой речушки, которая, казалось бы, пытается рассказать свою долгую историю уставшим путешественникам, переправляющимся через неё. Я каждый день нарочно выходила из своей норы, набивала дорогую деревянную трубку горькими листьями и, раскуривая её, полностью отключала мозг, абстрагируясь от всего сущего. Я просто смотрела вдаль, не думая ни о чём, кроме простирающихся передо мной океанов полей и лесов, встающих перед глазами, как затейливые, объёмные картинки из детских книжек.
          У того, кого забросило в чужие края против его же желания и без всякой возможности возврата, небогатый выбор действий. Я выбрала бегство от себя, от забот, от мира, спрятавшись как испуганное шумом животное в норе. Это стало моим спасением от безумия.
          Но, к сожалению или счастью, ничто не может длиться вечно. Не зря говорится, что самое долгое затишье наступает перед самой грозной бурей. Моя жизнь, точнее, жалкое существование в ту пору не являлось исключением из этого правила.
          С самого раннего утра я поняла, что сегодня что-то не так, вот-вот должно произойти событие. Точнее СОБЫТИЕ, крупное, с большой буквы, выведенное на белоснежной бумаге жирным размашистым почерком. Я не могла уснуть всю предыдущую ночь, ощущая странную духоту и возбуждение перед чем-то дальним и неизвестным… не знаю, как описать моё состояние точнее. Я ворочалась на кровати несколько часов, раскидав подушки и одеяло. Открытая форточка, приветливо впускающая, казалось бы, прохладный ночной воздух и большая кружка сладкого травяного чая никак не помогали. Пару раз я впадала в какую-то полудрёму сродни забытью во время тяжёлой болезни, потому что вновь приходя в себя, не могла даже вспомнить, что мне снилось в те короткие моменты. Моё сердце глухо отмеривало свои удары, его биение я ощущала не только в груди, но и в висках и ушах. Дыхание участилось. Я встала с постели и начала бродить бледным призраком по комнатам, пытаясь успокоить своё тело так, чтобы каждый новый шаг не сопровождался очередной барабанной дробью. Часть меня хотела просто трусливо, как беспризорная дворняга, поджать хвост и опрометью кинуться из этой деревянной коробки прочь в неизвестность и бежать, бежать туда, где нет никаких стен, нет преград, и не останавливаться, пока это волнение, пронизывающее и обжигающее собой каждую клеточку моей кожи, не исчезнет окончательно. Усилием воли я подавила в себе стойкое желание умчаться восвояси и вместо этого устало бухнулась в коридоре у входной двери прямо на пол перед старинным фамильным сундуком. Моя рука сама дёрнулась в сторону тяжёлой резной крышки, открывая с пары щелчков хитроумный замок. Как только препятствие исчезло, я с удовольствием опустила ладонь вглубь хранилища. Пальцы легко нащупали волнистую сталь и осторожно, чтобы не порезаться, тугим кольцом сомкнулись на ней. Прикосновение к поверхности верного оружия слегка успокоило и отрезвило меня. Так я и просидела до самого рассвета, наклонившись и прислонившись лбом к деревянному «туловищу» ларца, не выпуская из своей хватки заветный смертоносный предмет.
          На рассвете я всё же заставила затёкшее тело подняться и свершить утреннее омовение. Прохладная вода сделала своё дело, я почувствовала себя лучше и бодрее, духота слово бы внезапно спала. Сонливости я не ощущала, правда, есть мне совсем не хотелось. Поэтому, заварив крепкого кофе в самую большую чашку и набив трубку доверху сухими листьями, я неспешно вышла на улицу. Жмурясь от яркого слепящего солнца, почти до слёз резанувшего по глазам, я аккуратно присела на скамейку, вкопанную в землю вблизи ограды, и пристроила рядышком кружку с любимым напитком. Наконец я смогла расслабиться, блаженно прикрыв веки, вдыхая ароматы природы и самодельного табака.
          Его появление я почувствовала задолго до того, как он предстал во плоти перед моими очами. Я просто знала, что вот пройдёт немного времени, и вечный странник спустится с холма по тропинке, ведущей прямиком к калитке от моего скромного жилища.
          — Доброе утро, Митрандир, — не слишком-то приветливо произнесла я, как только увидела напротив себя тощую фигуру с длинной бородой. Фигура была облачена в серый запылённый балахон и в высокую остроконечную шляпу. Её пальцы сжимали длинный деревянный посох.
          — Что вы хотите сказать? Желаете мне доброго утра или утверждаете, что утро доброе, и не важно, что я о нём думаю? Или, может, имеете в виду, что испытали на себе доброту этого утра? Или вы считаете, что все должны быть добрыми в это утро?
          Невольно слушая данный поток сознания, вылитый на меня, как ушат ледяной воды, обманчиво-сварливым старческим голосом, я начала вспоминать одну из причин, из-за которой не шибко-то жаждала видеть Истари у себя на пороге в ближайшие лет пятьсот минимум.
          — Всё вместе и сразу, полагаю, — как можно мягче ответила я и не спеша поднесла трубку к губам, сделав хорошую затяжку, тем самым давая себе лишние секунды на продумывание построения дальнейшего диалога.
          Просто так, без веской причины волшебник бы не заявился в Шир, ведомый ностальгией и желанием скоротать время в моём обществе за милой светской болтовнёй. Вывод прост и очевиден: у него ко мне дело, причём настолько важное, что он пришёл в этот дивный край самолично, а не отправил весточку почтой. Мне совсем не улыбалась перспектива сидеть в саду ещё несколько часов и слушать его затейливые речевые конструкции, ни на йоту не подводящие к истине. Поэтому я выбрала самый лёгкий вариант из возможных — спросить прямо в лоб.
           — Я не люблю ходить вокруг да около, ты же знаешь, Гэндальф. Ты явно очутился здесь не потому, что случайно проезжал мимо, вдруг вспомнил обо мне, решил поздороваться и заглянуть в гости на огонёк. Давай не будем отвлекаться на учтивые разговоры и на твои игры в «Угадай по намёку». Что тебе от меня нужно на сей раз?
          Моя реплика не осталась незамеченной. На мгновение лицо мага тронула лёгкая тень замешательства и чего-то очень похожего на отголоски сочувствия и понимания. Но уже в следующую секунду краешки его губ растянулись в хитрой улыбке.
          — Это мы скоро узнаем. Я ищу того, кто готов отправиться навстречу приключениям.
          Я чуть ли не взвыла волком от досады. Ну и какой смысл нормально просить собеседника ответить на заданный вопрос, не увиливая, если им является упрямый серый колдун? «Ладно, раз ты, любезный друг, не хочешь по-хорошему общаться, значит, и я стану разговаривать по-плохому».
          — Приключениям? — криво усмехнувшись, переспросила я, приняв наигранно удивлённый вид. — Вряд ли кому-нибудь в наших краях могут нравиться приключения. От них одни беспокойства и различные неприятности. Вот ещё, идти с тобой, орк знает куда, только для того, чтобы рисковать пропустить обед и ужин. Советую поискать единомышленников в воровском логове по ту сторону реки среди людей. Засим позволь откланяться и повторно пожелать тебе доброго утра. 
          Я поднялась со своей скамьи, отвесив собеседнику шутливый поклон, и обернулась в сторону входной двери, довольная произведённым эффектом. Мои слова попали точно в цель и порядком разозлили Митрандира. Не зря я старалась говорить как можно более напыщенным и сварливым тоном, на старческий манер, подражая, главным образом, ему же. Его голос прибавил в громкости, волшебник вмиг стёр с себя маску отстранённой вежливости, сделавшись сердитым.
          — Подумать только, до чего я дожил! Селена Альфер отделывается от меня «добрым утром»! Словно я пуговицами вразнос торгую!
          Я тяжко вздохнула и вновь устало посмотрела на оппонента: 
          — А что ты хотел услышать от меня, Гэндальф? Ты спасаешь жизни, когда тебя об этом не просят, вообще не считаешься с чужим мнением и не внемлешь просьбам других, а потом приходишь сюда на порог как ни в чём не бывало.
          — Ты изменилась, и не то чтобы к лучшему, Селена. Думаешь, так проще — окружить себя мнимым комфортом, безопасными вещами, отгородиться от неугодного тебе мира и схорониться тут заживо?! — мрачно, со злостью почти прокричал волшебник, одновременно широкими шагами сокращая расстояние между нами. Он, следуя моему примеру, перестал соблюдать правила этикета и перешёл на «ты».
          У меня тоже не осталось сил сдерживаться, да я и не хотела, если честно, поэтому просто позволила своим эмоциям вырваться наружу и высказать в глаза всё, что накопилось за предыдущие годы знакомства с ненавистным сейчас магом, совершенно не заботясь, слышат ли меня перепуганные нашими орами соседи.
          — Я ничего не думаю и думать не хотела! Повторяю для глухих: я умерла ещё тогда, когда ты решил, что со стороны Истари неблагородно оставить в покое уставшую, умирающую от смертельных ран и потерь близких воительницу! Хотя она в тот момент просила тебя дать ей спокойно уйти. Но нет, тебе же обязательно нужно вмешиваться во всё, что ты видишь! Ты не оставил мне и шанса просто покинуть Средиземье, и теперь я его ненавижу. Не стоит удивляться, что перед тобой ходячий труп, тело, оболочка без души! Ты последнее существо, которое может приехать сюда и начать читать мне нотации!
          — А чем ещё мне заниматься, если я пришёл навестить старого боевого товарища и вижу, как этот самый товарищ медленно, но верно сам себя закапывает в могилу при жизни, будучи далеко не мёртвым? Ну, по крайне мере, твоя пламенная речь свидетельствует о том, что огонь жизни в тебе окончательно не угас, раз ты способна на сумбурное проявление эмоций, — спокойно заметил гость. Раскаявшимся или стеснённым моими словами он не выглядел.
          — Я не выспалась сегодня, Гэндальф, только и всего, — уже тише начала оправдываться я, сама не зная, зачем мне это было нужно. — Видимо, в преддверии нашей чудесной беседы, сон и спокойствие покинули меня. Не зря многие считают твой визит недобрым знаком и кличут тебя буревестником.
          — Приятно слышать, что ты ещё хоть что-то обо мне помнишь, даже если твои воспоминания пропитаны ненавистью, — маг тяжело вздохнул. Он выглядел утомлённым. То ли беседа со мной вытянула из него так много сил, то ли начала сказываться усталость от долгого путешествия.
          — Я не испытываю к тебе ненависти… по крайне мере, теперь. Но в то же время, ты не являешься желанной компанией для меня, — возразила я, оперевшись спиной о гладкую круглую дверь маленького подземного домика.
          — Решено, это будет полезной встряской для тебя, а меня порядком развлечёт. Я сообщу остальным, — будто не слушая, вдруг уверенно произнёс Таркун, слишком уж быстро приободрившись.
          — Смотри, как бы этих «остальных» потом не вынесли отсюда вперёд ногами, порубленных на куски! Ты знаешь, я не шибко жалую навязанных гостей и в гневе могу быть не менее страшна, чем ты! Не нужно мне больше никаких приключений, тут ты ошибся! Советую поискать пешек для своей игры за холмом, как я и предложила! Доброго утра! — криво улыбнувшись на прощание, я всё же зашла в нору, не дожидаясь его ответной реплики. Я так со злости хлопнула несчастной дверью, что она жалобно скрипнула, едва не слетев с петель.
          В доме я устало опустилась на стул, положив руки на кухонный стол, чтоб было легче подпереть ими голову. Я знала — Гэндальф просто так не откажется от своей затеи, и в качестве доказательства, я всё ещё ощущала его присутствие рядом с оградой у своего жилища. Я не встала с места, когда поняла, что он открыл калитку и идёт через сад, поднимаясь по ступенькам к главному входу. Я слышала, как чародей топает снаружи, водя своим посохом по поверхности недавно покрашенной круглой двери. Звук был такой, словно Митрандир что-то выжигал прямо на ней с помощью своей проклятой магии, но мне было уже плевать и на это. Через пару минут противный скрежещущий шум стих.
          Убедившись, что Таркун покинул мои владения хотя бы ненадолго, я решила выйти в центр поселения на местный рынок. Во-первых, у меня кончилась одна из любимых травяных настоек, да и в принципе не хватало некоторых продуктов для сегодняшнего обеда. Кое-что мне привозили прямо на дом в повозках, запряжённых пони, но далеко не все нужные вещи можно просто заказать на расстоянии. Во-вторых, я хотела понаблюдать за реакцией окружающих, чтоб понять, видел ли кто-нибудь под моим забором волшебника и слышал ли наш горячий спор.
          Прихватив увесистую корзину для покупок из коридора, я «приклеила» на лицо одну из своих самых приветливых притворных улыбок и направилась к месту назначения.
    
          Хоббиты, хоть и являются самым мирным и беспечным народом в Средиземье, к чужакам всё же зачастую относятся с недоверием и настороженностью. Мне стоило больших трудов, появившись несколько лет назад перед удивлёнными взорами жителей Шира, убедить их за приличную плату сдать в безраздельное пользование домик на окраине деревеньки. Для них я выглядела как человек, а людей они недолюбливали. Люди зачастую были жадны, нечисты на руку, не держали своё слово, промышляли грабежами, убийствами или подозрительной торговлей. Это казалось немыслимым и недопустимым поведением среди высоконравственного народа Хоббитании, кичившегося своим размеренным, спокойным стилем жизни и не переживающего ни за что так сильно, как за потерю собственной репутации. Хоббиты являли собой касту благородных земледельцев, если можно так выразиться, они возделывали и вспахивали поля, сеяли и собирали урожай, ухаживали за скотом, вели торговлю посевами между собой. Не было среди них преступников, как не находилось умелых воинов или кузнецов. Не посещала война и другие беды мирную страну, оставался нетронутым горем прекрасный и девственный край. Это-то и подкупило меня когда-то, закрепив желание поселиться тут.
          Я провела немало дней, уговаривая старосту позволить мне остаться здесь. Пришлось доказывать, что я не являюсь беглой преступницей, не доставлю никаких проблем новым соседям и не дам поводов для сплетен. А уж посплетничать чопорные хоббиты весьма любили. Вся их жизнь была умещена в одно огромное расписание изо дня в день: встать во столько-то с утра, позавтракать, заняться работой, непременно повторить первый завтрак днём, обязательно выпить чашечку чая ближе к вечеру, в четыре часа, и прочие мелочи, составляющие быт, в таком же духе. Выбившегося из этого неспешного круговорота существования считали чуть ли не сумасшедшим, смотрели на него косо, а с утраченным достоинством он мог попрощаться до конца дней своих.
          Я доказала, что могу быть полезной для Шира, а хоббиты весьма практичный народец. Меня не очень интересовало земледелие, но благодаря знаниям, полученным в прошлом, я стала кем-то вроде врача и ветеринара в одном лице. Я могла вправить вывих, полученный в сарае при возне с инструментами или при вспахивании плугом поля, обработать ушибы, которые так любил оставлять на своих телах молодняк, носясь по лугам и лазая по близрастущим деревьям. Также я знала, как правильно делать повязки, компрессы, ухаживать за ранами и обычными порезами, иногда собирала нужные лекарственные травы, которые отлично помогали как против всего перечисленного, так и от некоторых других лёгких болезней вроде простуды, недомогания и головных болей. С домашним скотом получилось то же самое, я могла осмотреть копыта козы или овцы без риска получить удар в голову. Я умела уговаривать их выпить самый горький отвар, не прибегая к насилию. Научилась ощупывать животное, безошибочно находя очаги воспаления и различных недугов, от растяжения мышц до опухолей. Местных обитателей крайне удивляли мои способности ладить с окружающей фауной.
          Будучи от природы ещё по-детски наивными и любопытными, хоббиты оттаяли и несколько поменяли своё отношение ко мне. Стали приветливее улыбаться, здороваться, общаться, даже приглашали в гости на званые ужины. Жила я тихо и уединённо, как и обещала, никто не приезжал ко мне извне, я никуда не отлучалась. Я размеренно вставала каждое утро вместе со всеми, спокойно занималась своими делами до позднего вечера. Конечно, полностью «своей» я для них так и не стала, на меня посматривали с осторожностью, как на здоровенную дворовую собаку без поводка и намордника, которая вроде как не проявляет агрессии, позволяет себя кормить и гладить, но при этом ты не знаешь, когда и из-за чего она может на тебя оскалиться. Ну, и разница в росте, конечно, играла немаловажную роль. Ведь любой обычный человек куда выше хоббита. Даже гномы казались на их фоне великанами. Немало золотых монеток я выложила за позволение немного перестроить доставшийся мне Бэг Энд, натянуть повыше потолки, удлинить мебель, вырезать проёмы между комнатами побольше. Жилище в целом всё равно получилось не шибко большое, но меня полностью устраивало наравне с собственным положением в Шире. Я не жаждала ежедневных визитов, шумных компаний, разговоров по душам с соседями и кучи лишних вопросов. Поэтому недоверие его обитателей мне было только на руку.
          Кажется, мои опасения не подтвердились. На рынке полурослики приветствовали меня как обычно, благосклонно улыбаясь и предлагая свои товары. Гэндальфа тут в принципе знали благодаря его любви пускать красивейшие фейерверки в ночном небе. Для местных обитателей, лишённых каких-либо приключений, показушные фокусы волшебника являлись настоящим впечатляющим событием на многие лета. Даже старые и пожилые почтенные хоббиты приходили в восторг от сего шикарного зрелища, не говоря уж о детях, которые просто обожали серого мага и подбегали к нему сразу же, если его тощая высокая фигура маячила на горизонте. Видимо, в этот раз Митрандир пожелал остаться незамеченным из-за каких-то своих внутренних соображений.
          Перекидываясь ничего не значащими фразами на светские темы с продавцами, я купила все необходимые мне ингредиенты, любезно отклонила предложение «помочь хрупкой даме донести тяжёлую корзину с продуктами до порога» и направилась обратно в сторону дома. Хозяйничать на кухне я никогда не умела, да и не любила, поэтому предпочитала брать либо уже готовую еду, либо ту, что можно было превратить в нечто съедобное за несколько минут без особых усилий.
          Так, незаметно за обыденными ежедневными хлопотами, подкрались первые сумерки. Я зажгла в комнатах свет, соорудила себе несколько бутербродов с ветчиной, заварила ещё одну порцию кофе и, наскоро перекусив, стала поджидать дальнейшего развития событий, уставившись на дрожащее пламя свечи. Я была уверена, что последствия нашей с Гэндальфом беседы не заставят себя долго ждать и обрушатся на мою голову сегодня же ночью. Уж слишком решительным и таинственным он выглядел.
    
    



	3. Глава 1 "Незваные Гости"


         
         Предчувствие меня не обмануло. Ровно в полночь, как в старинных сказках, в мою дверь постучали. Я даже успела задремать, любуясь отблесками пламени свечи на стенах, но этот грохот вмиг разбудил меня. Судя по силе, с которой чей-то кулак долбил по недавно окрашенной многострадальной деревянной поверхности, его хозяин обладал немалой физической мощью, уверенностью в себе и весьма наглым нравом. Я мгновенно встрепенулась, резко подняв голову с круглого стола, собственно, за ним я и успела слегка задремать, и почти бесшумно шагнула в коридор. На долю секунды мой взгляд остановился на запертом сундуке, мысленно скользнув под крышку, туда, где таилось спрятанное оружие. Но я сразу же отогнала прочь враждебные намерения, вряд ли Гэндальф стал бы подсылать ко мне врагов, да и раз мой острый слух ранее не среагировал на подъём тяжёлых сапог по ступенькам и не забил тревогу, значит, незваный гость был не опасен, по крайне мере, для меня. Честно говоря, я была готова к появлению почти кого угодно на моём пороге, от эльфов во главе с владыкой Элрондом или леди Галадриэль, до остальных четырёх великих магов Средиземья, возглавляемых Саруманом Белым, ибо серый волшебник славился привычкой заводить необычные знакомства с самыми странными личностями континента. Начиная с ничем не примечательных, на первый взгляд, а порой и откровенно подозрительных созданий мира сего, заканчивая легендарными, могучими героями. Зачастую его новые дружеские связи приводили в крайнюю степень замешательства даже бессмертных и мудрых.
          Но стоило лишь повернуть резной дубовый засов, и картина, открывшаяся взору, намного превзошла самые смелые ожидания, повергнув разум в моментальный ступор. Признаю, на сей раз Истари просто превзошёл самого себя в попытках удивить. В дверном проёме стоял гном, самый настоящий гном, примерно пять футов ростом, с лысой, татуированной макушкой, но с бородой и густыми бакенбардами. Где-то в районе ушей его волосы цвета немолотого шоколада продолжали свой рост и падали за спину пышными космами. Длинный походный плащ окутывал целиком мощное тело ночного визитёра. Нетерпеливый гость всем своим видом выражал недовольство от того, что нерадивые обитатели норки заставили путника так долго ждать на улице перед тем, как пропустить внутрь.
          Не то чтобы гномы были чем-то редким и удивительным в этом мире, просто я никогда не представляла себе хоть какое-то общее дело, которое могло бы связать меня с данной расой. Я не проявляла шибкого интереса к суровому подгорному народу, зная о нём лишь общеизвестные факты: всех добытчиков дорогостоящих ресурсов из недр земли объединяла неуёмная любовь к золоту и драгоценностям, скрытность, жадность и воистину фантастическое упрямство. Также они славились взрывным нравом, гордостью, отсутствием хороших манер, слабостям к шумным вечеринкам, громким песням и выпивке. Несмотря на вышеперечисленное, гномья работа очень ценилась и признавалась на материке. Сложно найти таких же умелых кузнецов, ювелиров, шахтёров, коими являлись эти существа. Даже надменные эльфы отдавали должное их способностям превращать обычный камень или металл в настоящее произведение искусства. Ничего общего, как я думала тогда, у меня с представителями гномьих кровей не было и быть не могло. Я видела их мельком несколько раз в таверне Бри, да проезжающих мимо Шира по дороге к себе в Синие горы, но не заговаривала с ними и не удостаивала горцев и толикой внимания. И вот теперь до моих ушей донёсся голос, суровый и холодный, как сами камни, скрытые в глубинах пещер.
          — Двалин, к вашим услугам, — он даже склонился в лёгком поклоне.
          — Селена Альфер… к вашим, — проговорила я, тряхнув головой, с усилием скидывая с себя оковы оцепенения от столь странного зрелища.
          — Я хочу переговорить с хозяином этого дома, — в приказном, не терпящем возражений тоне проинформировал гном, бесцеремонно проходя внутрь жилища.
          — Боюсь вас огорчить, но кого бы вы ни ожидали здесь найти, полноправной и единственной хозяйкой Бэг Энда на данный момент являюсь именно я, — не удержавшись от лёгкой иронии в голосе, я немного отстранилась, чтоб гостю удобнее было снять плащ и осмотреться вокруг. Незаметно для себя, я перестала сердиться на Гэндальфа, впервые за несколько лет мной овладело искреннее любопытство, и первоначальный план — сразу же, словом или силой, выпроводить визитёра восвояси — провалился.
          Двалин досадливо хмыкнул и как-то осуждающе-презрительно посмотрел на меня сверху вниз.
          — Значит, этот маг не шутил, когда предлагал кандидатуру человеческой женщины, — ворчливо, себе под нос, пробормотал странник, но мой почти по-эльфийски острый слух всё равно расслышал недовольное бурчание.
          Уж не знаю, что там умудрился наплести ему серый пройдоха в шляпе, но по разочарованному виду незваного гостя было понятно, что рассчитывал он увидеть по ту сторону двери как минимум доблестного славного героя в сверкающих доспехах с мечом и щитом наперевес, а не хрупкую с виду деву в самых простых одеждах.
          — Куда идти? — тем временем не отставал гном, на ходу скидывая с себя плащ, под которым скрывался тёмный кафтан, плотно облегающий его накачанное мускулистое тело. Ворот и плечи камзола украшала пришитая широкая полоса волчьего меха. На талии у него висел здоровенный ремень, утягивая и без того стройную фигуру. Несомненно, передо мной стоял не кузнец и не ремесленник, а самый настоящий воин, закалённый в бесчисленных битвах. Снятая деталь одежды тут же небрежно полетела в мою сторону. Мои руки автоматически подхватили её.
          — Уже готов?
          — Кто готов? О чём вы? — ошалела я, не зная, впору плакать или смеяться от столь необычной встречи.
          — Ужин! — буркнул гном, удивляясь моей непонятливости. — Он сказал, здесь будет еда, и много!
          «Ах, он сказал! Гэндальф окончательно тронулся умом и решил пошутить, растрезвонив по всей гномьей округе весть о том, что я содержу бесплатный трактир специально для бравых подгорных мужей?!» — пронеслась в голове единственная разумная мысль, пока наглеющий с каждой секундой Двалин, не дожидаясь особого приглашения, зашёл на кухню и преспокойно занял моё место за столом, решительно придвинув к себе тарелку с оставшимися бутербродами и большое блюдо с яблочным пирогом миссис Брендибак, купленным накануне.
          Я со стороны наблюдала эту психоделическую картину, размышляя, уж не снится ли мне происходящее безобразие в каком-нибудь горячечном бреду, учитывая вчерашнее болезненное состояние. Запасы еды таяли на глазах. Двалин с удовольствием, прямо зубами, вгрызся в подрумяненную, аппетитную корочку хлебобулочного изделия, блаженно прикрыв глаза от удовольствия и громко причмокивая. Моё присутствие он попросту не замечал, уделив всё своё внимание кулинарному шедевру старой почтенной хоббитянки.
          — Очень вкусно. Есть ещё? — одобрительно пробубнил гном через несколько минут ртом, набитым остатками пирога, перед тем, как тот с концами исчез в его бездонном желудке.
          — Именно яблочного кекса — нет, я их нечасто покупаю. Но имеются другие продукты, — ответила я, немало удивившись, что обо мне соизволили вспомнить, хоть и в таком, не шибко лестном, контексте.
          Ну, пожалуй, стоит примерить на себя роль, навязанную с подачи чародея, и досмотреть спектакль до самой кульминации, пока все действующие лица не окажутся на одной сцене. Поэтому я старательно попыталась изобразить сельскую простушку, наивно хлопая длинными ресницами и мило улыбаясь, припомнив манеру общения местной молодёжи при первом знакомстве. Подойдя к одному из кухонных шкафчиков, я извлекла оттуда варёные яйца, ещё несколько ломтей хлеба, ветчину и остывшую зажаренную рыбину, которой меня угостил сосед, большой любитель посидеть с удочкой на берегу озера в выходные дни. Я аккуратно разместила посуду перед ночным гостем.
          — Угощайтесь.
          Двалин благосклонно кивнул, принимая из моих рук еду. В этот момент за входной дверью вновь раздался шум, только на сей раз вместо стука некто, вероятно, всё же более знакомый с приличествующими данному случаю правилами этикета, потянул за колокольчик, повешенный над входным проёмом и предназначенный как раз для оповещения о своём намерении переговорить с жильцами норки её хозяину.
          — Звонят, — холодно заметил мой нежданный постоялец, видя, что я не тороплюсь бежать в коридор.
          Теперь я была подготовлена к нашествию диковинных визитёров, так что новый гном на пороге уже не являлся такой неожиданностью. Второй карлик, в отличие от своего предшественника, был ниже ростом и выглядел много старше. Широкая полоса его бровей, объёмная копна пушистых волос на голове и длинная густая борода совсем побелели от седины. На плечах пожилого странника аккуратно сидело тёмное пальто из плотной ткани свободного покроя. Оно почти целиком окутывало фигуру путешественника, скрывая своими полами даже массивные гномьи ноги.
          Незнакомец быстро оглядел меня чуть прищуренным подслеповатым взглядом, улыбнулся и тут же склонился в поклоне. Вид у него был куда более дружелюбный, чем у Двалина, в старческих мудрых глазах не имелось даже намёка на презрительность и снисхождение.
          — Балин, к вашим услугам, — голос его звучал бодро и весело, будто бы мы являлись длительное время хорошими приятелями, и вот после долгой разлуки он решился навестить меня и теперь испытывал искреннюю радость от воссоединения.
          — Добрый вечер, — я не смогла сдержать ответной улыбки, уж очень забавно и вместе с тем мило выглядел этот «дедушка».
          — Да так и есть, хотя скоро может пойти дождь, — тут же охотно согласился со мной собеседник, мельком взглянув на ночное, тёмное небо перед тем, как сделать уверенный шаг через порог норки. Беззаботно болтая о малозначимых пустяках, он не переставал внимательно изучать мою скромную персону. Покончив с исследованием, старец слегка наклонился ко мне и почти прошептал:
          — Я опоздал?
          — Нет, вы как раз вовремя! — брякнула я первое, что пришло на ум, принимая правила новой игры.
          Тут гном слегка повернул голову и замахал руками в радостном приветствии кому-то за моей спиной:
          — О! Добрый вечер, брат!
          Вышеупомянутый «брат» уже стоял у каминной полки и с интересом ворошил большой снежный шар с домиком внутри. Видимо, вояке нравилось то, как на крышу строения падали белые хлопья искусственного снега при малейшем подкидывании диковиной вещицы.
          — Хо-хо, клянусь своей бородой, ты стал ниже и шире с нашей последней встречи, — Двалин довольно улыбался бодро приближающемуся к нему родственнику и даже от полноты чувств поставил несчастное, так некстати попавшее в поле зрения бесцеремонного гостя сувенирное изделие обратно на своё законное место.
          — Шире, но не ниже, — важно возразил Балин, подойдя к брату почти вплотную, — зато ума на нас двоих хватит, — добавил он, лукаво улыбаясь.
          Двалин хрипло засмеялся над его незлобным подтруниванием. Точнее, я интерпретировала эти довольные, рычащие, раскатистые звуки как смех. Затем младший гном положил большую тяжёлую руку, одетую в перчатку-кастет, на плечо старшего, а через секунду резко со всей силы приложился своим лбом о лоб родственника. Я догадалась, что данное действие является скорее всего чем-то вроде радушного дружеского приветствия у подгорного народа, но поскольку Двалин выглядел существом, способным раздавить целого быка в порыве страстных объятий, я всерьёз забеспокоилась о здоровье Балина, казавшегося куда менее сильным на фоне такой родни. Но волновалась я напрасно. Видимо, правдива была молва о том, что гномы с возрастом становятся лишь крепче, суровее и свирепее.
    
          Наглые гости, тихо переговариваясь и продолжая смеяться, покинули мою не шибко захватывающую персону и отправились заниматься куда более интересным делом, а именно — искать кладовую с припасами еды. Нашли они её даже как-то подозрительно быстро, безупречно ориентируясь в коридорах и комнатах хоббичьей норы. Я проследовала за ними, издалека наблюдая, как братья, облюбовавшие небольшой бочонок отменного эля, доставшегося мне в наследство от прежних обитателей, уже откопали где-то среди прочего барахла огромные пивные кружки, и открыв на нём краник, щедро наливали себе выпивку.
          — Ты голоден?
          — Братец, давай возьмём эту тарелочку и ещё захватим вон ту, чует мой желудок, на ней что-то потрясающе вкусное.
          — Учти, я хоть и сильно голоден, но как Бомбур откровенные помои жрать не стану.
          — Наша матушка всегда говаривала — ты слишком привередлив в выборе еды, поэтому в детстве долго был самым тощим и слабым гномом, а другие дети тебя вечно дразнили, и мне приходилось отгонять их палками…
          — Зато сейчас я «ого-го», любого, кто посмеет усомниться в моей силе, придавлю к земле одной левой!
          — Да кто же в этом сомневается! Только достань с верхней полки ещё и широкое красное блюдо. Видишь?
          — Что это? — Двалин тем временем взял в руку немаленьких размеров кусок сыра необычного синего цвета, который в его лапище смотрелся малюсеньким ломтиком, и недоуменно повернул его, брезгливо принюхиваясь.
          Ну, я уж точно не виновата в том, что мистер и миссис Бэрроуз не так давно вернулись с большой ярмарки из Мичел Делвинга и привезли оттуда немало любопытных вещиц, включая необычные редкие лакомства, которыми решили по-соседски поделиться со мной в благодарность за вылеченного намедни их сторожевого пса, умудрившегося здорово раскроить себе лапу в саду об острые камешки при копании очередной ямы. И не я заставила достопочтенного гнома прожить столько лет, не имея удовольствия вкушать сие творение кулинарного искусства.
          — Видимо, сыр от долгого хранения успел покрыться плесенью, — выразил догадку Балин, повнимательнее всматриваясь в находку родственника.
          — Брр, зачем испорченный продукт держать совсем рядом с нормальной едой, так и отравиться можно! Вот верх скудоумия и легкомыслия!
          — Да ладно, тебе бы только ворчать. Здесь полно и другой, не прогнившей пищи. Бери столько, сколько сможешь унести, и пошли обратно в столовую.
          Злосчастная краюшка сыра полетела за спину Двалина, безжалостно брошенная могучей рукой. Через секунду жалобно звякнула ни в чём не повинная вышеупомянутая посуда с закусками, которую незваный гость пытался заграбастать к себе поближе свободной ладонью.
          — Погоди, подлей мне ещё этого вкуснейшего эля в кружку. Да, что хоббиты умеют хорошо делать, так это выпивку. Давай, братец, не скупись.
          — Только мы в гостях у человека, хоть и пришли в хоббичью нору. А не хватит ли с тебя? В дверной проём потом не пролезешь.
          — Ничего, ничего, просто лёгкий перекус. Я уже не так молод, как раньше, и весьма притомился и оголодал, пока добирался сюда. Пара лишних бутербродов и стакан отменного пива никогда не вредили усталым путникам, поверь, — Балин наблюдал за тёмной пенящейся жидкостью, льющейся из бочонка, с почти благоговейным, детским трепетом.
          Я собиралась ехидно уточнить, что раз они решили подчистую смести съестные запасы в чужом погребе, то могли хотя бы из чувства приличия наполнить алкоголем и кружечку, непосредственно, для владелицы сего продовольствия. Но высказать свои замечания я не успела, ибо в дверь снова постучали. На сей раз звук был не таким сильным, скорее ритмичным, напоминающим барабанную дробь. Создавалось ощущение, что тот или те, кто стояли по ту сторону, решили пошутить или сыграть некую мелодию на многострадальной поверхности. Оставив несчастную кладовую на разграбление Двалина и Балина, я, как полагается примерной хозяйке, отправилась привечать новую компанию «дорогих» гостей.
          На пороге норки стояло двое молодцов, по-мальчишески широко растянув губы в хитрых улыбках. Я не шибко компетентна в определении гномьего возраста по внешности, но без раздумий сказала бы, что представшая взору парочка оболтусов была совсем юной. Причиной моей уверенности послужило не их шутовское постукивание в дверь моего скромного жилища и даже не коварные, хулиганские усмешки. Такие выводы напрашивались сами собой, стоило лишь присмотреться к новым путникам повнимательнее и отметить почти полное отсутствие растительности на лицах.
          Уж что я достоверно узнала про гномов, живя здесь, так это их отношение к своим шевелюрам. Для столь упрямой, надменной расы волосы и бороды являлись настоящей святыней. И прикасаться к «святыне» дозволялось лишь ближайшим родственникам или возлюбленным, жёнам да мужьям. Никогда не встречала безбородого представителя сурового, трудолюбивого народа. Почти у каждого имелась длиннющая, густая борода — предмет уважения и законной гордости для её обладателя. Гномы холили и лелеяли свои пышные гривы, украшая жёсткие, крепкие волосы затейливыми шпильками собственного изготовления, разнообразными заколками и прочими парикмахерскими атрибутами. Некоторым этого было мало, и они сооружали просто фантастические причёски, да такие, что никакому человеку или эльфу, не говоря уж о хоббитах, в голову не придёт дизайн подобного «архитектурного искусства». Но даже просто распущенные по плечам тяжёлые пряди зачастую дополнялись несколькими тонкими косичками, закреплёнными на концах зажимами с выгравированными на них рунами гномьего алфавита — кхуздула.
          Поговаривали, что и у подгорных дев имелись бороды. Но подтвердить достоверность сей сплетни мне никогда не доводилось, ибо женщин у гномов куда меньше, чем мужчин, они берегли «слабый пол» как самое ценное сокровище и на всеобщее обозрение не выставляли. Уж не знаю, как к такому положению вещей относились сами гномки, сидели ли они послушно по домам, запертые мужьями, братьями, отцами, или сопровождали своих благоверных во времена военных походов и мирных вылазок, или вообще странствовали по миру, замаскированные под мужчин. Горные добытчики — народец замкнутый и скрытный, недоверчивость к чужакам и нелюбовь к другим расам у них в крови. Достоверных сведений о горцах имелось не так уж много, а мне, никогда ими не интересовавшейся, было известно и того меньше. Но я точно выучила одно: вряд ли хоть один гном добровольно согласится побрить своё главное достояние — бороду, даже под страхом жестокой неминуемой смерти.
          В общем, выудив из глубин подсознания все скудные подробности малейшего контактирования с мастерами каменных дел, я сразу записала новых гостей в младшую подростковую группу. Да и в целом озорные путники выглядели достаточно юно, моложе других, опять-таки виденных мной гномов, если судить их по субъективным человеческим меркам, конечно же. Стандарт красоты, естественно, почти у каждой расы имелся свой. Хоббиты, к примеру, ценили густую, лоснящуюся шёрстку на ногах у обоих полов, пышные формы у женщин и представительные животики и некоторую пухлость у мужчин. То есть я со своей субтильной фигуркой и почти полным отсутствием груди казалась им верхом уродства. У гномов, конечно, с почётом привечались хозяева длинных густых бород, что далеко не всегда соответствовало людским или эльфийским эстетическим вкусам. Но то ли из-за отсутствия обильной растительности на лицах, то ли по каким-то иным причинам, новоприбывшие казались довольно симпатичными, даже смазливыми, если сравнивать с ушастыми бессмертными или представителями человеческих кровей. У меня даже невольно промелькнула нелепая мысль — считаются ли они, в таком случае, уродами у себя на родине?
          Гном, стоящий слева, являлся обладателем копны тёмных слегка вьющихся волос, спускавшихся чуть ниже уровня плеч. Две тонкие, соединенные сзади друг с другом косички аккуратно приглаживали его шевелюру. Длинная густая чёлка, которой могла бы позавидовать любая женщина, ниспадала на лоб слегка волнистой прядью, приоткрывая вид на смоляные, чуть изломанные, выразительные брови. На нижней части загорелого лица робко проклёвывались волоски первой жесткой растительности. Скромный пушок придавал ему мужественности и серьёзности, слегка скрадывая остальной легкомысленный внешний вид. Миндалевые озорные глаза задорно поблёскивали, будто смеялись над происходящим. По примеру остальных, незнакомец был окутан длинным походным плащом, почти целиком скрывающим его фигуру. Лишь из-под неплотно зашнурованной на груди накидки выглядывала синяя рубаха с воротником, обшитым тонкой золотой нитью.
          Второй странник носил более длинную и густую шевелюру цвета спелой ржи. Светловолосый гость казался чуть старше друга, года так на три-четыре. Его широкая улыбка создавала несколько чуть заметных морщинок на лбу, но серые глаза светились таким же нахальным блеском, что и у младшего товарища. В отличие от спутника, волосы шутника были аккуратно зачёсаны назад. Несколько тонких заплетённых у основании ушей кос, украшенных серебряными зажимами, дополняли причёску дерзкого гостя. Этот гном имел усы, тоже забранные в две небольшие косички, которые спускались до самого подбородка. На их кончиках болтались заколки с причудливым узором. Да и в целом растительностью на лице он выделялся поболее. Светлый пушок, берущий своё начало сразу под тонкой полоской светло-розовых губ, можно было с натяжкой посчитать маленькой бородкой. Выглядел юноша не таким смазливым, как товарищ, но тоже обладал некоторой привлекательностью и харизматичностью. Довершал образ гостя стандартный тёплый укрывающий тело плащ, из-под которого торчал лишь широкий меховой воротник. Во внешности этих гномов проскальзывало нечто общее, какое-то едва уловимое сходство. Но я не успела им ничего сказать или спросить.
          — Фили! — неожиданно, звонким голосом представился блондин.
          — И Кили! — не менее громко дополнил брюнет.
          Потом оба одновременно склонились передо мной в преувеличенно глубоком поклоне.
          — К вашим услугам! — почти радостно воскликнули они уже вместе, синхронно.
          Ну понятно, вот откуда схожесть… Видимо, тоже братья. Насколько же у подгорного народа сильны родственные связи.
          — А можно узнать ваше имя, прекрасная госпожа? — слишком приторно и слащаво поинтересовался тот, который назвался Кили.
          — Честно говоря, проделав столь долгий путь, мы не ожидали, что дверь нам откроет красивая человеческая девушка. Значит, Гэндальф всё же не соврал, когда сказал, что…
          Фили несколько странно, слегка осуждающе посмотрел на него и даже тихонько пихнул в бок локтем, а потом перевёл взгляд на меня.
          — Мой брат имеет в виду, что мы никогда не видели человека, живущего в хоббичьей норе.
          Я понимающе кивнула, делая вид, что не замечаю их переглядов.
          — Моё имя Селена Альфер. И не переживайте, после знакомства с Гэндальфом многие и поболее удивляются. Боюсь, некоторые всю жизнь не могут отойти после общения с серым магом. Он легко способен свести как с ума, так и прямо в могилу своим появлением.
          Братья фыркнули, слегка опустили головы, пряча робкие улыбки за длинными прядями волос. Неужели Истари умудрился так их запугать, что даже в отсутствие великого волшебника они боятся потешаться над ним в открытую? Я уже начала сочувствовать незваным путникам, не по наслышке помня, каким упёртым, едким и суровым может быть вышеупомянутый волшебник, имея при этом весьма своеобразное чувство юмора.
          — Ладно, нечего топтаться на пороге, заходите внутрь. Ваши друзья уже здесь, — тяжело вздохнув, я гостеприимно распахнула дверь перед юнцами шире. Улыбки на лицах гномов вновь стали бодрыми и искренними. Они тут же вдвоём, опять синхронно, сделали шаг в уютный, светлый коридор, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам, не преминув воспользоваться шансом изучить доселе невиданные, как мне подумалось, хоромы полуросликов.
          Через несколько секунд Кили бережно снял со спины и передал в мои руки тонкий резной лук гномьей работы, достаточно тяжёлый для своих габаритов, и гладкий колчан из тёмной кожи, украшенный рунами и наполненный стрелами с жёлтым оперением. А Фили тем временем по примеру брата отстегнул от ремня на груди здоровый кинжал, заключённый в ножны из бычьей шкуры, и не менее аккуратно, словно величайшую драгоценность, положил поверх оружия родственника.
          — Поосторожнее с ним, я его только что наточил, — предупредительно добавил он перед тем, как убрать ладони с красивой, испещренной загадочными надписями рукояти.
          — А здесь очень мило, — второй гном, не теряя даром времени, в полной мере принял моё щедрое приглашение и вовсю исследовал длинный коридор, заглядывая в близлежащие комнаты.
          — Вы сами построили? — он почти с каким-то благоговейным уважением или недоверием посмотрел на меня.
          — Нет, — улыбнулась я его предположению, — это старый фамильный дом древних поселенцев Шира. В один прекрасный день, к счастью для меня, семейство, обитающее тут, решило перебраться в столицу хоббитов — Мичел Делвинг. Поскольку нора бы всё равно пустовала, я получила у них разрешение снимать её до тех пор, пока хозяева не вернутся обратно в родовое гнездо.
          — Мы встретили парочку низкоросликов по дороге сюда. Толком рассмотреть их не получилось. Они словно трусливые кролики шарахнулись от нас в сторону, будто привидений увидели, — сообщил брюнет возмущённо. Несмотря на осуждающий тон, Кили тихонько прыснул в кулак. Похоже, такое отношение местных жителей к своей персоне вполне его устроило.
          Я пожала плечами в ответ на заявление собеседника.
          — Ну, гномы выглядят достаточно воинственно. Не забывайте, что обитатели Шира — это в основном мирные, уважаемые землевладельцы, которые не так уж часто водят знакомство с кем-то вроде вас.
          — А вы уважаемый фермер? — младший юноша пытливо стрельнул глазами в мою сторону.
          Я сделала вид, что не расслышала заданный вопрос.
          — Потолки тут, пожалуй, великоваты для них, — задумчиво проговорил Фили, вертя головой. Он подошёл к брату, тоже желая получше рассмотреть невиданное им доселе жилище.
          — Поскольку я не хоббит и рост у наших рас абсолютно разный, пришлось, конечно, кое-что переделать для комфортной жизни, вымолив разрешение у бывших хозяев, — любезно ответила я, с каким-то особым весельем наблюдая за недоуменными физиономиями этих двух оболтусов.
          — Почему вы вообще решили поселиться здесь? Вам не одиноко? Это ведь совсем не человеческое жильё. Разве не лучше быть вместе со своими родными и друзьями? — спросил наконец Кили, глядя на меня широко раскрытыми бездонными глазами. Мой разум поразило то, с какой прямотой, искренностью и неподдельным интересом он озвучил свои мысли. Подобный откровенный допрос мог устроить маленький ребёнок, со всей детской непосредственностью, ещё толком ничего не знающий о суровой реальности мира и его беспощадных правилах. Фили тоже смотрел на меня, с любопытством ожидая ответа, но куда более сдержанным и спокойным взглядом.
          — Не всегда, к сожалению, имеется возможность сосуществовать со своими родственниками и товарищами, — уклончиво ответила я, не желая продолжать разговор на данную тему, — а осесть хотя бы на время где-то надо. И чем Шир, в таком случае, хуже любого другого места, пригодного для жилья?
          Тут неожиданно, сам того не подозревая, мне на помощь пришёл Двалин. Видимо, опустошать кладовку на пару с Балином ему изрядно наскучило, и он решил вернуться к нам.
          — Фили, Кили, — позвал суровый гном, не обременяя себя тратой времени на приветственные речи, — идём, поможете нам.
          Вояка бескомпромиссно сгрёб брюнета в охапку и потащил в сторону погреба, обвив того за плечи мощной рукой, подобно стальной гигантской змее. Но, кажется, младший был вовсе не против такого отношения.
          — Мистер Двалин! — радостно проговорил он, вновь доброжелательно улыбаясь, и на ходу успевая дружески хлопнуть вставшего у них на пути Балина по спине.
          — Перетащим это в коридор, иначе тут все не поместятся, — седовласый гном вполне себе по-хозяйски распоряжался имуществом в кладовой, кивком указывая на стол и несколько стульев, стоящих в самом дальнем углу чулана. Я давно отнесла их туда, ибо мебель также принадлежала предыдущим обитателям и не шибко подходила мне по росту. На кухне, в спальне и кабинете я оставила лишь новоприобретённые заказанные вещи, пригодные для человека. Остальная хоббитская утварь была аккуратно распихана по другим комнатам.
          Мои гости весьма рьяно взялись за дело. Двалин взвалил на свои широкие плечи средних размеров стол, который еле протиснулся в дверной проём. Но могучий гном рванул его с такой силой, что злосчастные ножки деревянного изделия издали жалобный скрип и слегка оцарапались об косяк по дороге. Фили и Кили с энтузиазмом принялись хватать седельные принадлежности, по одной в каждую руку, бодро направляясь вслед за старшими товарищами. Я молча стояла посреди развернувшейся картины боевых действий с вверенным мне оружием младших братьев, и наблюдала. События принимали всё более нереальный, комичный оборот. И тут вновь, по уже устоявшийся традиции, я услышала мелодичную трель колокольчика. Ну, хоть кто-то, помимо Балина, догадался о том, что не обязательно уподобляться умалишённому и неистово, как при пожаре, барабанить в ничем не повинную, порядком натерпевшуюся от прошлых визитёров дверь.
          Решив поскорее узнать, кто ещё в гномьей шайке оказался таким сообразительным, я вновь поспешила к выходу, небрежно спихивая чужое вооружение на сундук, весьма кстати сейчас разместившийся в коридоре. Результат превзошёл мои самые смелые ожидания. Стоило лишь повернуть ручку, как дверь открылась, и буквально к моим ногам упала целая гора, состоящая из недовольных сим фактом, стонущих и ругающихся гномов в количестве восьми штук. Позади всего этого безобразия преспокойно стоял Гэндальф и улыбался куда более довольно, чем ему полагалось в сложившейся ситуации.
          — Не пихайся!
          — Слезь с меня, чурбан!
          — Бомбур, умоляю, ты здесь самый толстый!
          «Куча-мала» продолжала переругиваться жалобными голосами. Наверху живого холма и вправду лежал самый грузный и здоровый гном. Кажется, из-за большого веса и объёмов ему было даже не встать самому, он отчаянно трепыхался, как рыба, выброшенная из воды на берег, тем самым усугубляя положение тех, кто был внизу.
          Я без лишних церемоний подошла к бедняге, с трудом схватила его за необъятное запястье и рывком потянула на себя, пока остальные под ним не превратились в отбивные. Далось сие действие весьма нелегко, гном был просто ужасно, неописуемо тяжёл. Сдвинуть целую лошадь на дороге вместе с возом и то, наверное, задача легче. Мне даже на секунду показалось, что я потянула себе мышцы в руке, помогая ему подняться. Мысленно пообещав больше никогда не совершать таких безрассудных подвигов, я ещё немного оттащила его в сторону от приходивших в себя товарищей и занялась массированием пострадавшей конечности. Он ничего не сказал, лишь посмотрел на меня широко распахнутыми, удивлёнными глазами. Остальные, невольно уткнувшиеся лбами в махровый ковёр на полу, были слишком заняты попытками встать и не заметили мой благородный порыв. Серый маг тихонько хмыкнул, хотя я скорее почувствовала это, чем увидела. Кажется, Гэндальф сдерживался из последних сил, опасаясь нарушить отчаянные вопли своих спутников громким смехом, не слишком приличествующим его почтенному возрасту.
          Через какое-то время старания ночных посетителей принять вертикальное положение увенчались успехом. Теперь я могла более внимательно рассмотреть эту ватагу новых гостей. Выглядели вставшие визитёры, надо сказать, весьма своеобразно. У одного из гномов, со светло-медным оттенком как-то неаккуратно подстриженных волос, причёска была короче, чем у Фили с Кили. Она даже не прикрывала большие, оттопыренные уши. Зато жиденькую недлинную бородку любовно заплели в две тоненьких косички. Судя по количеству растительности, он являлся ровесником братьев, но выглядел далеко не так смазливо и харизматично. Маленькая чёлка, тоже небрежно выровненная неумелой рукой, не закрывала вид на густые рыжеватые брови. На бледной коже лица отчётливо проступали неяркие веснушки. Усами незнакомец, похоже, обрасти ещё не успел. Под сильно выступавшим носом с горбинкой виднелся только лёгкий пушок. Плащ его почти распахнулся от недавней возни, и из-под него выбивалось нечто серое, напоминающее длинный вязаный свитер, висящий балахоном на необычайно худой, для гнома, фигуре.
          Второй странник выглядел полной противоположностью предыдущего. Он казался самым стандартным и шаблонным представителем гномьей расы, живым воплощением всех её идеалов. Суровый мастер каменных дел имел приземистую, мускулистую широкоплечую фигуру, полагающуюся всякому приличному горцу, каноничную длинную и густую тёмно-рыжую бороду, украшенную множеством небольших серебряных заколок. Его голову также покрывала толстая огненная копна роскошных волос. Усы над губой гордо торчали в разные стороны. Образ великолепно дополнял надменный, тяжёлый гномий взгляд.
          Третий являл собой самое странное и нелепое зрелище одновременно. Для начала, на нём была надета совершенно неуместная при данной погоде кожаная, подбитая козьим мехом коричневая шапка-ушанка. Края головного убора затейливо устремлялись вверх, чуть приоткрывая вид на округлые, большие уши. Из-под этих краёв выбивались чёрные как смоль пряди волос, заплетённые в две тугие косички. Они тоже, подобно концам шапчонки, расходились по разные стороны от головы торчком. Его усы, аккуратно приглаженные, вполне себе мирно лежали на лице, почти доставая до шерстяного шарфа, обмотанного вокруг шеи. Зелёные яркие глаза искрились весельем и какой-то непередаваемой добротой. Угольные брови над ними подчёркивали их выразительность, придавая внешнему виду самобытную харизму и простодушную милоту.
          Четвёртый гном казался довольно пожилым, однако выглядел всё ещё куда моложе Балина. Его пепельные космы были заплетены в затейливую причёску, состоящую из кучи тоненьких косичек, собранных на затылке в пучок, скрепленный двумя длинными шпильками. На ничем не покрытых кончиках ушей стальным блеском переливались чёрные продолговатые серьги, напоминающие формой зажимы для волос. Благородные серые усы соединялись с бородой, тоже являющейся частью сооружённой на голове конструкции. Из-под широких кустистых бровей выглядывали маленькие глазки, напоминающие цветом оттенок свинца. Они смотрели на меня слегка настороженно с долей волнения и любопытства. С ними совсем негармонично сочетался огромный нос в форме картошки, придавая лицу вкупе с жеманно поджатой полосой пухлых губ комичное и слегка отталкивающее выражение.
          Пятого сложно описать простым человеческим языком. Он у меня стойко ассоциировался с распушившей перья раненой вороной. В пользу этого утверждения красноречиво говорили его лохматые, длинные, нечёсаные патлы, и впрямь похожие своим видом на птичье гнездо. Чёрные пушистые пряди перемежались серебристыми. Такая же неопрятная взъерошенная борода, правда, слегка заплетённая хоть в какое-то подобие косы, уже целиком окрасилась сединой. Но больше всего в гномьем облике смущал торчащий прямо изо лба кусок таинственного оружия, напоминающий древко от топора. Для меня оставалось полнейшей загадкой, кто столь щедро «одарил» гостя подобным необычным сувениром, как долго он живёт с ним и пробовал ли вытащить обломок. Не знаю, насколько возможна полноценная жизнь с таким довеском в голове, но его почти чёрные, подобные ночному небу в дождливую погоду, глаза, светились неистовым безумием. Они смотрели куда-то вдаль, сквозь меня, не замечая, словно бы их обладатель умом находился совсем не здесь, мрачно хмурясь известным лишь ему тяжёлым думам.
          Шестой представитель подгорного народа выглядел менее сюрреалистично, однако и его внешность являла собой колоритное зрелище. Пышная объёмная шевелюра, полностью состоящая из серебряных прядей, была аккуратно зачёсана назад. Воистину гордый орлиный профиль делал мужчину тоже похожим на огромную хищную птицу. Даже серые брови напоминали часть оперения сокола или ястреба. Крючкообразный нос и подслеповато прищуренные карие глаза отсылали меня к образу злодейского колдуна из детской сказки. Но больше всего во внешности «недоброго дедушки» выделялись густые усы, вплетённые в бороду. Две идентичные друг другу косы не просто торчали, как у остальных гномов, а хитро закручивались, образуя два ровных полукруга, спускающихся почти до подмышек. Зажимами они крепились к распущенной части лохматой бороды. Смотрелось весьма неординарно и изобретательно.
          Седьмой участник шайки так же не отставал от товарищей по степени необычности и нелепости во внешнем виде. На голове у него было сооружено нечто неописуемое. Причёска странника делилась на три почти равнобедренных треугольника. Два находились по разным сторонам от лица, чуть выше кончиков ушей, а третий разместился наверху. Как он додумался до столь непрактичного шедевра дизайнерского искусства, каким образом сумел претворить свою фантазию в жизнь, и на чём данная конструкция вообще держалась, я понятия не имела и даже не хотела иметь, если честно. Но в глубине души я дико порадовалась тому, что не принадлежу к гномьему семейству, и мне не нужно изощряться и изобретать каждый день новые методы издевательств над собственными волосами. Тёмно-русая борода цирюльника-затейника тоже состояла из трёх частей. Куча тонких косичек скреплялась между собой большими зажимами, образуя зеркальное подобие таких же геометрических фигур. Брови каким-то неведанным, запредельным способом были заплетены на концах и вплетались в общую причёску между внешними сторонами треугольников. То ли из-за этого необычного сооружения на голове, то ли по какой-то иной причине, выражение лица эксцентричного путника выглядело плутоватым и слегка опасным. Глаза его тоже алчно поблёскивали лукавыми огоньками, отражающими всполохи пламени свечи.
          Восьмой незваный гость, уже известный мне под именем Бомбур, помимо просто огромных габаритов и массы лишнего жира имел густую, толстую косу медно-рыжего оттенка. Только она была заплетена не сзади, как обычно принято у представителей других рас, а спереди, образуя собой окружность, напоминающую бублик или крендель, свисающий по выпуклому животу примерно до уровня пупка. Причёска начиналась от мочек ушей, почти скрытых за светло-рыжими космами, и тянулась дальше к гигантскому двойному подбородку. По традиции, в неё были вплетены и длинные усы, не уступающие по обхвату волосам какой-нибудь местной луноликой красавицы. А на макушке у гнома красовалась небольшая лысина. Вообще, своим внешним видом он мне напоминал большую бочку, такой же округлый, сужающийся к верху и к низу. Бедняга всё ещё приходил в себя, оглядываясь и растерянно хлопая глазами-щёлочками, словно не понимая, где, собственно, находится. Его брови в форме арки придавали лицу ещё более удивлённое выражение.
          Пока я бессовестно рассматривала своих новоприбывших гостей, пёстрая компания успела прийти в себя от соприкосновения с моим полом в коридоре, отряхнуться, возвратив более-менее приличный вид, и начала подтягиваться поближе ко мне.
          — Оин, — первым слишком громко назвал имя обладатель злодейского шнобеля. В руках он держал какую-то медную помятую трубу конусообразной формы, видимо, заменившую ему слуховой аппарат, так как старец то и дело подносил её к своему уху.
          — Глоин, его брат, — сурово отрапортовал тот самый рыжебородый, которого я сочла эталоном гномьей привлекательности.
          — Дори, — с достоинством, насколько это было возможно в данной ситуации, степенно представился седовласый владелец причудливого пучка на голове, на ходу отряхивая свою одежду.
          — Я его брат — Нори, — на сей раз озорной негромкий голос принадлежал плутоватому любителю треугольников. Познакомившись, он заговорщически подмигнул мне, хитро улыбаясь, словно мы были давними приятелями.
          — А это наш младшенький — Ори, — Дори тем временем извлёк из общей кучи того юнца с коротко стрижеными волосами и прижал к себе почти с отеческой заботой.
          — Бофур! Приятно познакомиться с такой красавицей, — вперёд вылез хозяин самого странного головного убора, который я видела за всю свою жизнь. Он даже умудрился галантно склониться и поцеловать мне руку. Глаза его искрились весельем и доброжелательностью. Чем-то мужчина напоминал своими манерами поведение Фили и Кили, только был явно их постарше.
          — Этот толстяк, — кивнул карлик в сторону несколько смутившегося грузного гнома, — мой родной брат Бомбур. А вон там, — весельчак указал пальцем на последнего гостя — «красавца со звездой во лбу», — наш двоюродный брат — Бифур. Бифур не говорит на всеобщем наречии с тех пор, как в его лоб угодил топор. Теперь он общается с окружающими только на кхуздуле и ему не важно, понимают ли его представители других рас.
          Словно бы в подтверждении слов родственника, безумец произнёс какую-то непонятную фразу грубым, отрывистым голосом, ударив при этом себя обеими руками в грудь. Я не знала гномьего языка и, интерпретировав тарабарщину из уст чудака как приветствие, доброжелательно кивнула в ответ, слегка улыбнувшись.
          После этой обязательной церемонии знакомства гномы дружно поклонились и громко, все вместе проорали: «К вашим услугам!» так, что у меня в ушах зазвенело от какофонии голосов. Гэндальф по-прежнему стоял позади остальных, храня загадочное молчание, лишь слегка склонил голову, поздоровавшись, когда наши взгляды пересеклись на мгновение.
          В это время Двалин, Балин, Фили и Кили вышли из кухни к новоприбывшим, видимо, закончив свои приготовления по благоустройству помещения. Тут пошли в ход дружеские приветствия, крепкие объятия, беззлобные подначки, ритуалы с громким соприкосновением лбами до сыплющихся из глаз искр. После радушной, торжественной встречи гости, руководимые всё теми же Балином и Двалином, решившими всецело взять на себя командование сегодняшней ночью, проследовали за ними на кухню, то и дело наведываясь в кладовую, чтоб дотащить до стола все оставшиеся тарелки с едой, до которых возможно было дотянуться загребущими гномьими руками. По правде говоря, жила я достаточно скромно, и припасов в доме имелось маловато для такой оравы чужаков. Но при этом «дорогим» гостям повезло, ходить на рынок каждый день за продуктами я любила ещё меньше, чем заказывать и складывать в погреб мешки с провизией. Придерживаясь данных вкусов, я всегда старалась заранее прикупить долгопортящиеся ингредиенты, которые можно почти бесконечно держать в норе под землёй без риска потом ими отравиться. Всякой легкой закуски: помидоров, огурцов, моркови, картошки, капусты и другой овощной пищи хранилось в избытке, так же как яиц, выпивки и специй. Вот с мясом и выпечкой дело обстояло куда скромнее. Большая часть этих припасов была заморожена, так что некоторые гномы, нисколько не смущаясь и продолжая опустошать блюда с кушаньем, недовольно бурчали себе под нос, мол, Гэндальф сильно преувеличил, зазывая их сюда на богатый пир. Вдоволь наслушавшись их причитаний, я наконец подошла к виновнику насильно навязанной мне вечеринки.
          — Пир, значит? — передразнила я нежданных визитёров, устраиваясь рядом с волшебником, спиной к стене и с удовольствием облокачиваясь на гладкую, прохладную поверхность. Невольно мой взгляд продолжал натыкаться на деловито снующих из кладовой в кухню неугомонных представителей подгорного народа.
          Митрандир лишь развёл руками, состроив на лице по-детски невинное выражение.
          — А зачем так мелочиться, любезный мой друг? Сказал бы уж сразу, что у меня тут и трактир, и бордель, и баня, и сокровищница, до краёв заполненная дорогущими самоцветами, — хоть мои слова и прозвучали резковато, на самом деле я не сердилась, просто слишком загадочное и довольное лицо мага действовало на нервы.
          Истари ничего не успел ответить, так как к нам слегка робкой нерешительной походкой подошёл тот самый важный степенный гном, который назвался Дори. В руках он держал деревянный поднос с высокими бортиками, видимо, стыренный вездесущей шайкой путников с одной из полок в гостиной. На нём стояли две небольших белые чашки из старого сервиза предыдущих хозяев, с изображением пурпурных цветущих роз. Рядом с ними дымился небольшой изящный заварочный чайник.
          — Простите, мистер Гэндальф, мисс Альфер, не желаете ли отведать чашечку чая из лекарственной ромашки? — почти мелодичным, тихим голосом неуверенно спросил седовласый гость. Ну, Дори оказался первым из этой разбойничьей банды, кто додумался предложить хоть что-то в ответ на гостеприимность хозяйке хоббичьей норы.
          — Благодарю, я бы предпочёл выпить бокальчик красного сладкого вина. В погребе должна найтись пара бутылочек подобного напитка. Госпожа Селена тоже не откажется. Будь добр, принеси.
          Гном покорно кивнул и удалился, как-то слегка виновато улыбнувшись мне на прощание.
          — Я смотрю, ты не хуже этих троглодитов ориентируешься в припасах моей кладовой, — едко заметила я, когда третий собеседник отошёл.
          — Я ещё помню твои предпочтения в некоторых вещах, да и знаю тебя достаточно хорошо. Как бы ты ни старалась забыться и перестать быть той, кто ты есть, старые привычки так просто не искоренить даже тебе, — серый маг опять сделался серьёзным.
          — Ладно, у тебя оригинально-интригующие способы поиска кандидатуры для приключений по тобой же спланированным безумным маршрутам, — со вздохом, нехотя признала я, — пожалуй, меня ещё никто никогда так не удивлял. Вот уж точно чего не ожидала, так это в один прекрасный вечер увидеть у себя на пороге ватагу из двенадцати наглых гномов.
          — Они весёлые ребята, если к ним привыкнуть, — Таркун вновь лукаво улыбнулся, слегка наклонившись ко мне.
          — О, дааа, очень весёлые. Я удивлюсь, если после визита этих «весёлых ребят» тут останется хоть одна не разбитая посудина, или уцелеет даже пара деталей интерьера. По дому словно стихийное бедствие прокатилась, и армия вооружённых до зубов орков прошла с боевым маршем в разгар военных действий одновременно. Если бы Бэггинсы не уехали из Шира, меня бы уже пинком выдворили из их родового поместья вместе с милой твоему сердцу шайкой подгорного народа, да и с тобой в придачу, — я мрачным взглядом окинула коридор. Гномы не обременяли себя следованием общепринятым правилам этикета, вероятно, беспокоясь о более важных вещах, чем чистота одной хоббитской норы. Они не стали заморачиваться и снимать свою обувь, порядком испачкавшуюся и запылённую после долгой дороги. Так что я имела уникальную возможность полюбоваться на грязные отпечатки тяжёлых, огромных гномьих сапог и ботинок, наследивших буквально на каждом дюйме пола на пути от входной двери до кухни и кладовой. Но как будто и этого им показалось мало — гости умудрились в дополнение к беспорядку в вещах, перерытым полкам, раскуроченной мебели, битой посуде, повсюду в холле разбросать ошметки еды, оброненной с тарелок, пока неаккуратно переносили хозяйское добро на стол, хватая больше блюд, чем могли унести жадные руки. И в подтверждение моей гневной тирады, из погреба несколько раз послышался звон, подозрительно напоминающий звук битья пивных стаканов и винных фужеров.
          — Учти, весь бардак, учинённый твоими новыми приятелями, я одна потом убирать не собираюсь. Либо ты сам лично станешь оттирать мой ковёр и прочие горизонтальные поверхности от последствий их бурного веселья, либо заставишь гномов помогать тебе. В противном случае тут будет двенадцать свежих трупов гордых сынов подгорного народа и старый иссохший труп одного не в меру самонадеянного волшебника.
          На Гэндальфа мои угрозы совершенно не подействовали. Маг лишь негромко фыркнул и поднял на меня свои мудрые, пронзительные глаза, в глубине которых плескались лукавые, весёлые искорки.
          — Куда подевалось твоё гостеприимство? Да и признай, не так уж тебе неприятна компания этих ребят, иначе ты бы уже выставила бедняг за порог.
          Митрандир не стал дожидаться от меня ответа. Истари наконец отлепился от стены, блаженно потягивая затёкшую спину, и, последовав примеру остальных гостей, устремился в сторону кухни. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как отправиться за ним. На пороге я резко остановилась и вновь задумчиво перевела взгляд с мага на гномов. Кажется, они полностью закончили свою возню с перетаскиванием еды и расстановкой мебели, и сейчас шумно устраивались за столом, чтоб вкусить желанную трапезу. Их неуклюжие копошения со стульями почти вызвали у меня тёплую улыбку на губах. Признаться, со мной давно никто так не обращался. Жила я уединённо, с другими людьми дружбу не водила, хоббиты были слишком вежливы, чтобы вести себя хоть на треть столь развязно и непочтительно, как гномы. А там, в другой жизни… Меня чаще боялись и ненавидели. Эти же товарищи ничего обо мне не знали, им было безразлично, кто я и зачем здесь. Куда больше гостей заботил предстоящий ужин, чем моя непонятная персона. Для них я являлась самой обычной человеческой женщиной, которую они нисколько не стеснялись и не смущались. Несмотря на полное отсутствия манер и вопиющую, по меркам других рас, наглость, незваные визитёры больше напоминали ватагу нашкодивших детей, чем суровую банду гномьего происхождения. Сейчас, закончив орать и спорить, в столовой они все смотрелись как-то уютно, по-домашнему уместно, даже мило. Ну, может, исключение из этого тёплого образа составлял лишь грозный Двалин. Глядя на утихомирившуюся группу невысоких прожорливых друзей, сложно было по-настоящему сердиться на их шалости. Гэндальф как всегда оказался прав. Но из чистого упрямства я не собиралась признаваться ни ему, ни себе в этом.
          — Я не выгнала гномов только потому, что хотела узнать, чем кончится поставленная тобой пьеса с участием бравых подгорных мужей, и понять твой замысел в отношении меня. Кстати, на оба вопроса я ответов так пока и не получила, — шёпотом, очень тихо, чтобы остальные не услышали, продолжила я наш разговор.
          — Мистер Гэндальф, вот бокальчик вина вам и милой барышне, как вы и просили, — нас вновь робко прервал Дори, подходя с тем же подносом, на котором вместо заварочного чайника и фарфоровых чашек уже красовалась высокая прозрачная бутыль, до краёв наполненная жидкостью тёмно-красного цвета, с парой хрустальных праздничных фужеров.
          — Прошу, — он услужливо подал бокал мне, а затем и магу.
          Я кивнула в знак благодарности. Да, выпить и расслабиться немного сейчас действительно не помешало. Я сделала большой глоток, алкоголь хлынул в рот, приятно пощипывая язык, утекая вниз по горлу раскалённой сладкой лавой, вызывая приятное жжение в груди. Даже моё раздражение на хитрого чародея отступило вместе с принятием крепкого забродившего зелья.
          Гномы тем временем набросились на еду так, словно добирались в Шир много недель по безлюдной выжженной пустыне, без малейшего намёка хоть на крошку чего-то съестного. Они заглатывали целиком яйца, помидоры, огурцы и варёный картофель, шумно причмокивая, хватали голыми руками куски ветчины и ломти мяса, с наслаждением вгрызаясь зубами и чавкая, при этом умудрялись неаккуратно запивать всю пищу элем, который выплёскивался из огромных пивных кружек и тёмными пахучими ручейками стекал по их бородам и усам вниз на пол. Во главе стола на противоположном от меня, дальнем конце сидел Бомбур, быстрее и эффективнее других уничтожающий припасы продовольствия.
          Вскоре кое-как набившим желудки, насытившимся гномам надоело просто спокойно сидеть, наслаждаясь чужой пищей. Не зная, чем ещё занять себя, они начали перебрасываться остатками еды. Их шуточная игра переросла в соревнование: кто закинет наибольшее количество продуктов в Бомбура и попадёт прямо ему в рот. Рыжего толстяка такой расклад дел полностью устроил, он с большим энтузиазмом жевал всё, что до него долетало, под одобрительные хлопки и гогот остальных. Фили, так и не сняв сапоги, взобрался на стол с охапкой наполненных до краёв стаканов, и, ловко лавируя между опустевших тарелок, подливал всем желающим в кружки эль. Но захмелевший Двалин, видимо, и это занятие не счёл достаточно весёлым. Приняв из рук младшего гнома ёмкость с шипящим, игристым напитком, последний плеснул её содержимое прямо внутрь металлической трубы, заменявшей сидевшему рядом Оину слуховой аппарат. Тот как раз поднёс злосчастное сооружение к своему уху, и пенящаяся жидкость полилась прямо на волосы бедолаге. Все вокруг засмеялись ещё громче от столь безумной выходки. Старец ничуть не огорчился и присоединился к общему веселью. Двалин пришёл в такой кураж от собственного уморительного, как ему показалось, поступка, что три раза в запале со всей силы ударил кулаками по столу, задев несколько тарелок, со звоном полетевших на пол от соприкосновения с могучими руками дебошира.
          По прошествии ещё немалого количества времени, окончательно напившись, компания затеяла новое соревнование — кто дольше рыгнёт после принятия на грудь изрядной порции пива. Бесспорным победителем стал, как ни странно, один из самых молодых гномов — Ори. Он умудрился не просто рыгнуть, а прорыгать аж целую незнакомую мне мелодию. Да, вот это я понимаю — высокое искусство. Куда там песнопению сладкоголосых эльфов. Гэндальф сидел вместе с ватагой орущих гостей, однако, в отличие от спутников, вёл себя куда более скромно и сдержанно, только изредка посмеиваясь над их шутками. Он вольготно расположился, незаметно подвинув к себе увесистую тарелочку с колбасами. С явным удовольствием уминая содержимое блюда, маг успевал делать какие-то замечания всем присутствующим и переговариваться с соседями за столом.
          Я же не стала принимать участие в развернувшемся перед моим взором балагане. Откопав свободный и уцелевший стул среди прочей сваленной на кухне мебели, я уютно устроилась на нём, чуть поодаль от разбушевавшейся компании, продолжая не торопясь с наслаждением попивать бордовую жидкость из фужера.
          Словно внезапно вспомнив, где они находятся и благодаря кому наслаждаются столь изысканным пиром, Кили предложил поднять кружки за здоровье милой хозяйки, любезно приютившей усталых путников на ночь и одарившей вкусным ужином. Гномы вновь одобрительно загалдели, с энтузиазмом чокнувшись бокалами друг с другом. Кажется, громче всех его поддержал Бофур. Хотя, после такого количества употреблённого эля, они, наверно, с не меньшим рвением выпили бы и за самого тёмного владыку.
          Через какое-то время, устав сидеть в одной позе, я вновь подошла к вставшему из-за стола Гэндальфу. Митрандир сосредоточенно смотрел на разомлевшую ораву карликов, шевеля губами, будто считал друзей.
          — Одного по-прежнему не хватает, — задумчиво произнёс волшебник, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.
          — Он придёт, просто слегка задерживается, так как ездил на встречу с нашим кланом, — торжественно, с непередаваемым благоговением в голосе ответил оказавшийся рядом с ним Двалин. Я поняла, раз суровый гном заговорил столь почтительно, речь явно идёт о какой-то очень уважаемой и высокопоставленной персоне.
          Загадочный диалог гостей вновь вернул меня в русло прежнего раздражения. Мило улыбаясь бывалому вояке, я схватила Истари под локоть и оттащила немного в сторону, чтобы подобно смертоносной гадюке со злым шипением наброситься на него.
          — Не пора ли раскрыть свои карты, господин таинственный маг? Ты привёл ораву подгорного народа в далёкий Шир ведь не только ради бесплатной еды и выпивки? Что связало тебя с надменными мастерами каменных дел? Я знаю, конечно, о твоей эксцентричности и прочих заскоках, но в более странной компании сложно представить даже Гэндальфа Серого. Ещё неуместнее тут смотрелись бы, пожалуй, тролли и гоблины. И самое главное — как эти ваши совместные путешествия касаются меня?
          Упрямый собеседник лишь тяжело вздохнул в ответ на мою гневную тираду, глядя куда-то вдаль, сквозь хоббичью нору, непроницаемыми, блестящими глазами.
          — Потерпи немного, прошу. Скоро сама всё узнаешь.
          — Я терплю фактически полночи, если ты не заметил, и терпение уже на исходе. Ты ждёшь прихода этого последнего, важного гнома, о котором столь почтительно говорил Двалин?
          — Именно так. Клянусь, как только весь отряд будет в сборе, я объясню происходящие события.
          — У нас явно разные представления об отрядах. Это не отряд, а бардак из пьяных, прожорливых, обнаглевших карликов! Я уже трепещу при одной мысли о том, как тогда должен выглядеть предводитель сей развесёлой компании, раз самые суровые из них робеют от малейшего упоминания о нём.
          Гэндальф вновь как-то странно предвкушающе улыбнулся, и его улыбка почему-то мне совсем не понравилась.
          — Вот тут ты ошибаешься, моя дорогая Селена. Я думаю, ты поменяешь своё мнение, когда…
          — Простите, что перебиваю, но куда мне поставить своё блюдо? — к нам робко подошёл победитель недавнего пьяного соревнования по рыганию. В одной руке он аккуратно держал тарелку, а второй мял край длинного серого свитера.
          — Ори, давай мне! — прежде, чем я успела ответить, фактически из ниоткуда рядом появился Фили, буквально вырывая из пальцев товарища многострадальную посуду.
          — Отплатим госпоже за гостеприимство! — поддержал запал брата Кили, тоже внезапно возникший на пороге кухни. Брюнет заговорщически подмигнул мне.
          Светловолосый, словно по невидимой команде, тут же кинул столовый прибор родственнику, тот ловко поймал и перекинул следующему на очереди приятелю, стоящему к нему спиной у посудного шкафа подле раковины. Этим кем-то оказался Бифур — гном с осколком топора в голове. Он с лёгкостью приподнял руку и схватил летящий в него предмет, даже не глядя. Так со стола к молчаливому гостю перекочевала вся грязная утварь. Фили и Кили продолжали красоваться перед друг другом и остальными, превращая уборку в акробатическое представление. Они кидали остатки фарфорового сервиза из-за спины, стоя на руках, почти что от пола, в прыжке, чуть ли не в кувырке. В общем, действительно было, на что посмотреть. Вдохновившись их весёлым настроем, кто-то из компании затянул простенький незатейливый мотивчик, его подхватили остальные, и работа под песню пошла ещё быстрее. Бофур выудил из-за пазухи своего камзола самую настоящую флейту и заиграл в такт спутникам. На удивление, мне понравились голоса гномов — басовитые, на редкость мелодичные, поющие дружным хором, под аккомпанемент музыкального инструмента, органично вписывающегося в общий дух исполнения. Заслушавшись, я даже не заметила, как вся посуда, уже помытая и высушенная, сложенная аккуратной стопкой, вновь очутилась на столе. Гэндальф сидел рядом с этой горой и, хитро прищурившись, улыбался, видимо, вспомнил мою угрозу превратить гномов и его самого в тринадцать трупов. Ну, беспорядка в кладовой, битых стаканов, мусора в гостиной, грязных следов в коридоре их помощь, конечно, не окупает, но начало уборке положено.
          Только я хотела снизойти до похвалы и сообщить, что в таком же весёлом темпе они могут начать устранять и другие учинённые ими же беспорядки, как в дверь вновь уверенно и громко постучали. Все гномы враз как-то подобрались и замерли. Чарующая мелодия оборвалась, голоса смолкли. Даже серый маг перестал улыбаться, напустив на себя таинственный и серьёзный вид. Удивлённая произошедшей метаморфозой, я настороженно отправилась к источнику шума. Митрандир поспешил вслед за мной, не отставая. Остальные держались чуть поодаль, но взоры присутствующих, без исключения, обратились вглубь холла, к выходу.
          Да уж, когда я повернула дверной засов, почему-то с громко стучащим в груди сердцем, на пороге и правда стоял _он_ …
    
    


	4. Глава 2. "Король Страны Подгорной"


      
       Нет, он не был писаным красавцем, не выделялся нелепым или чересчур эксцентричным внешним видом, в отличие от остальных гостей. Но не заметить его, скажем, на улице в толпе казалось попросту невозможным. Первое, что приковывало взгляд — длинная густая копна чуть вьющихся, свободно распущенных иссиня-чёрных волос. В некоторых местах их оттеняли серебряные ниточки седых прядей. Однако, они не портили общего завораживающего впечатления, а, наоборот, гармонично вписывались в образ, придавая причёске дополнительную привлекательность и оригинальность. Украшением шевелюры служили две тонкие косички, заплетённые у висков и параллельно спускающиеся вниз блестящими змейками по обеим сторонам от головы.
          Второй и самой приметной деталью в облике гнома являлись его глаза: голубые-преголубые, ярче тёплого ясного неба над Широм в разгар знойной поры. В глубине радужки бушевало дикое синее пламя, выдавая с лихвой необузданную, взрывную натуру их обладателя. Этот горящий взор одновременно пугал и манил к себе, соблазнял и не отпускал, вынуждая бесконечно долго смотреть на переливающуюся радужку аквамаринового оттенка. Встреться мы в другом месте и при иных обстоятельствах, я бы согласилась стоять напротив этих необычайно живых глаз немного подольше, позволив себе неторопливо изучить опасное сияние и полюбоваться им, напоминающим свечение коварных духовских огней, чьи излюбленные увлечения — сбивать усталых, задержавшихся путников с дороги и, потехи ради, заманивать в болота на верную погибель… Поспешно подавив в себе неуместные желания, я скользнула отстранённым взором ниже, минуя гордый орлиный профиль, остановившись на подбородке незнакомца. Загорелую кожу в избытке покрывала тёмная плотная щетина, а над линией крепко сжатых турмалиновых губ лежала широкая полоса коротких густых усов. По неизвестной причине, бороды последний визитёр не носил. Но её, тяжёлую и неохватную, как коса Бомбура, легко можно было дорисовать в воображении, зацепившись взглядом за обильную лицевую растительность. Гном вовсе не походил на юнца, у которого она попросту не успела бы дорасти до нужного размера. По человеческим меркам загадочный гость выглядел лет на сорок, чем разительно отличался от более молодых внешне Фили, Кили и Ори. Страшно даже представить размах ужасного бедствия, постигшего представителя подгорного народа и заставившего его лишиться чуть ли не главного своего достояния.
          Небрежно накинутый на массивные плечи походный плащ не скрывал подтянутую мускулистую фигуру, облачённую в длинный меховой полушубок и серебряную, искусно выполненную тончайшую кольчугу, надетую поверх скромного кафтана черничного цвета.
          Не удостоив меня ответным вниманием и не дожидаясь приглашения, гном в один широкий шаг преодолел порог хоббичьего жилища. Его суровый взгляд быстро окинул компанию предыдущих гостей, робко толпящихся за моей спиной, и остановился на волшебнике, едва выискав среди них худой силуэт серого мага.
          — Гэндальф, ты говорил — это место не трудно найти. Я заблудился дважды, — проговорил гном низким властным голосом с оттенком приятной слуху хрипотцы. Он специально сделал небольшую паузу после имени волшебника, словно одновременно и здоровался с ним, обозначив присутствие Истари, и обращался к нему. Губы же странника тем временем слегка приоткрылись в подобие лёгкой приветственной улыбки.
          Продолжая вести диалог с Митрандиром, диковинный посетитель шагнул вглубь коридора, поближе к притихшим товарищам. На ходу он расшнуровывал завязки от плаща мощными ладонями, затянутыми в металлические щитки.
          — Я бы вообще прошёл мимо, не будь на двери условного воровского знака. Все норы полуросликов выглядят совершенно одинаково и ничем не отличаются друг от друга. Не представляю, как здесь можно жить и не путаться в домах, — визитёр презрительно фыркнул, слегка наморщив кончик аристократического носа. Он снял с себя накидку и аккуратно свернул в трубочку, оставшись в волчьем полушубке.
          «Воровской знак»… вот что сотворил Гэндальф с несчастной поверхностью моей двери после нашего вчерашнего разговора. Зря я не проверила её, ой зря, ибо подобное клеймо служило известием о том, что опытный вор и взломщик ищет нанимателя для любой работы в соответствии с данной профессией. «Ну, господин колдун, теперь вы точно так легко не отделаетесь. Мало того, что натравили на мою скромную, ни в чём не повинную обитель шайку невоспитанных карликов, так ещё и грабительницей выставили!» Я почти кипела праведным возмущением, мысленно представляя, каким изощрённым способом прибью наглого брехуна.
          Волшебник, словно прочитав мои мысли, вышел вперёд.
          — Селена Альфер, позволь мне представить предводителя нашей компании, самого Короля-Под-Горой — Торина Дубощита, — торжественно произнёс Митрандир, указывая рукой в сторону вышеупомянутого гнома.
          Даже если бы Гэндальф не пояснил его личность, я бы и так догадалась, что передо мной знатная персона. Уж слишком надменно, властно и манерно тот держался для простого шахтёра или ювелира.
          При последних словах мага мистер Дубощит небрежно сунул скомканную накидку в руки стоящего подле Кили и наконец-то соизволил заметить моё присутствие, вперив внимательный взгляд горящих голубых глаз. Скрестив руки на груди, удерживая на себе и мой ответный взор, буквально не позволяя его опустить, он нарочито неторопливой походкой обошёл вокруг меня и важно встал напротив, ещё раз надменно посмотрев сверху вниз. Густые чёрные брови гнома насмешливо приподнялись, придавая лицу ироничное выражение, а губы растянулись в издевательской ухмылке. Вообще, по меркам подгорной расы, король был очень высок, чуть ли не на голову, а то и больше превосходя размером остальных. Конечно я, имея вполне человеческий рост, немного возвышалась над ним, но достопочтимое величество такая малозначимая деталь явно нисколько не смущала. Гость смотрел так, словно я была мелкой, незаметной букашкой, а он - огромным великаном.
          — Так это и есть наша взломщица, человеческая дева, живущая в хоббичьей норе? Она больше похожа на домохозяйку, чем на вора, — наконец изрёк черноволосый правитель не менее едким тоном. То ли от скуки, то ли из желания подчеркнуть мой простенький, домашний вид, гном сделал ещё один «круг почёта» рядом со мной.
          — Вам доводилось сражаться ранее, мисс Альфер? Сколько тараканов и пауков пало жертвами ваших, несомненно, выдающихся боевых способностей? Какое оружие предпочитаете, сковородку или кастрюлю? — обманчиво-елейно спросил Дубощит. Сзади послышалось дружное одобрительное фырканье других участников отряда.
          В этот момент мне действительно захотелось подойти к посудному шкафу, взять один из вышеперечисленных предметов кухонной утвари и на деле показать наглому королю, как может быть опасна даже чугунная сковорода в руке разозлённой женщины, а после схватить его за шкирку и пинком выдворить прочь вместе с остальной смеющейся братией и сохраняющим нейтралитет магом. Но я не хотела опускаться до потасовки с гномами, даже если один из них являлся особым хамом царских кровей. Стойкая выдержка, тренируемая на практике не один год, пришла на помощь и на сей раз. Я поборола искушение врезать поварёшкой по гордо вздёрнутому, надменному носу и стереть с веселящейся физиономии снисходительную усмешку. Единственное, что в итоге позволила себе — бросить в ответ не менее колкую реплику.
          — А ваше величество, очевидно, пользуется на поле брани исключительно обходительными манерами, чарующим обаянием и безупречной вежливостью. Наверное, враги сами падают к ногам, сражённые королевским воспитанием, стоит лишь вам открыть свой рот. Вы всегда так милы при общении или мне единственной выпал уникальный шанс нарваться на щедрые комплименты от вашей милости? — я скрестила руки на груди, чуть склонила голову вбок и нацепила на лицо приторно-слащавый оскал, зеркально копируя действия собеседника.
          Дубощит явно не ожидал подобного ехидства от скромницы, домашней тихони и чудачки, как он, наверно, окрестил меня про себя, в довесок зачем-то живущей бок о бок с хоббитами в норе, вместо нормального человеческого жилья. Улыбка на его губах померкла, взгляд сделался более глубоким и мрачным, чуть задумчивее скользнув по моей фигуре. Веселье подданных за спиной предводителя тоже прекратилось. Гномы замолчали и почти одновременно уставились на меня широко распахнутыми, удивлёнными глазами, словно я отрастила крылья за спиной и вот-вот собиралась упорхнуть через окно в дальние края. Прежде, чем король успел что-нибудь ответить, устоявшуюся тишину нарушил Гэндальф, вклинившись между нами.
          — Сейчас не до выяснения отношений. Торин действительно проделал долгий путь и притомился с дороги. Думаю, у тебя, Селена, найдётся лишняя тарелочка варёной картошки с мясом или миска с супом. Нам стоит вернуться на кухню и обсудить то, ради чего все мы здесь собрались, не так ли? — миролюбиво заметил маг, обращая свои последние слова к венценосному гостю.
          Тот едва заметно, коротко кивнул и отвернулся от меня, видимо, решив, что и так слишком много своего бесценного королевского внимания уделил какому-то человеку. Прежде, чем уйти, он снял полушубок, отстегнул латные щитки, обнажая ладони пальцами, украшенными драгоценными широкими перстнями, по одному на каждой руке, аккуратно сложил вещи на стеллаж в коридоре и только после этого медленно направился вслед за товарищами.
          Гномы без моего участия нарыли где-то в кладовой порцию густой бараньей похлёбки и блюдо с закуской для своего повелителя. Тихо поблагодарив, Дубощит сразу занял место во главе стола рядом со входом. Остальные, последовав примеру предводителя, тоже расселись по обе стороны от надменного царя, размещаясь на стульях куда более чинно и тихо, чем в первый раз. Гэндальф расположился по левую руку от новоприбывшего знакомого. Я осталась стоять позади незваных гостей на пороге, не желая вливаться в компанию подгорного народца и их сурового правителя.
          По правде сказать, в отличие от своих подданных, король ел намного медленнее и аккуратнее. Он спокойно взял деревянную ложку пальцами и начал зачерпывать ей суп, не пачкая усы и не роняя жирные капли на щетину. Венценосный гость не издавал громких чавкающих звуков, не рыгал и, кажется, не планировал бросаться остатками уцелевшей пищи. Ну да, на фоне соплеменников, царственная особа действительно выделялась хорошими манерами и знанием хоть каких-то правил этикета, если оставить без внимания едкую речь в начале знакомства и полное неуважение к хозяйке дома, обогревшей, приютившей и накормившей отряд из тринадцати прожорливых ртов, включая его самого.
          — Ну, чем закончилась поездка в Эред Луин? Гномьи кланы явились на совет? — первым нарушил тишину Балин на правах самого старшего в компании, когда Дубощит немного утолил голод. Меня удивило, что старец обратился к нему на всеобщем, вместо родного кхуздула, ведь явно пошло обсуждение какого-то важного вопроса, не для посторонних ушей.
          Черноволосый повелитель, не отрываясь от поглощения супа, мельком посмотрел на собеседника и коротко кивнул.
          — Да, послы всех семи королевств.
          Толпа непрошеных визитёров одобрительно загудела, видимо обрадованная хорошей новостью. Лишь сидевший рядом с Митрандиром Двалин остался невосприимчив к бурному веселью соседей, внимательным взглядом впившись в лицо предводителя.
          — И что сказали гномы Железных холмов? Даин с нами? — наконец хмуро спросил суровый вояка.
          Король застыл с ложкой в руке, так и не донеся её до полуоткрытых губ. Прежде, чем ответить, он медленно опустил конечность вниз, вернув столовый прибор обратно в пиалу, где на донышке ещё виднелось немного бульона, и слегка склонил голову, тихо вздохнув, словно собираясь с мыслями.
          — Они не придут, — тихо, ровным голосом произнёс Дубощит. Теперь реплика царя утонула в какофонии разочарованных и возмущённых возгласов.
          — Не может быть!
          — Даин — троюродный брат Торина и не имел права отказывать ему!
          — Только у Даина Железностопа в распоряжении огромная армия, неужели он не понимает, насколько важна его помощь?!
          — Разве Даин второй не желает отвоевать назад великое королевство?!
          — Сражаться за свои земли — долг каждого гнома!
          Двалин и на сей раз проявил недюжинную выдержку. Никого не ругая и не выясняя отношения, он только молча понурил обречённый взгляд на пол, устало прикрыв глаза. И куда подевался бравый подвыпивший дебошир и зачинщик дурацких выходок?
          Опять гости начали сыпать странными фразочками, вести загадочные диалоги, словно меня здесь и не было, но по-прежнему не переходя на родной язык. Может, маг приложил к этому руку, запретив в Бэг Энде при нём говорить на чуждом наречии? Или сам кхуздул являлся секретным знанием, и афишировать его где-то, кроме родного дома, строго возбранялось? Других объяснений мне в голову не пришло, но, учитывая гномью скрытность, такой вариант казался весьма правдоподобным. Но я всё равно понятия не имела, кто такой упомянутый выше Даин Железностоп, почему он не согласился помочь своему родственнику, и что за потерянное королевство хотела вернуть гномья шайка, волей Истари оказавшаяся ночью на пороге моей норы в полном составе.
          Кстати о Гэндальфе. Разве не обещал Митрандир объяснить цель своего визита после прихода Торина Дубощита? Я покосилась в сторону невозмутимо сидевшего между королём и Двалином волшебника. Он внимательно следил исподлобья за каждым виновником громкого галдежа и явно ждал подходящего момента, чтобы ввернуть в разговор собственную реплику, переломив ход беседы.
          — Мы затеяли поход на Эребор, нам в него и идти, — одна негромкая фраза, брошенная тем же ровным, низким голосом, заставила гномов перестать роптать и удивлённо воззриться на предводителя. Делая вид, что не замечает их непонимающих взглядов, подгорный правитель спокойно взял в руки внушительных размеров кружку с элем и сделал большой глоток.
          — Селена, дорогая моя, нельзя ли принести ещё немного свечей на кухню? Здесь слишком темно для дальнейших обсуждений, — внезапно попросил Таркун, задумчиво осматривая помещение.
          Метнув на Гэндальфа злой, предупреждающий взгляд, я всё же поплелась исполнять его просьбу, на ходу пытаясь вспомнить, остались ли у меня осветительные принадлежности. Я всегда предпочитала полумрак яркому освещению и частенько вообще забывала о необходимости пополнять их запасы. Но на счастье непрошеных визитёров, парочка лишних, даже с подставками, обнаружилась в кабинетном шкафу. Вернулась я почти в полную тишину, на сей раз наглые гости и впрямь меня ждали для продолжения беседы, не смея перечить серому магу.
          Встав вблизи от Митрандира, я слегка наклонилась и через его плечо шумно плюхнула на стол вышеупомянутые подсвечники и тоже села рядом с ним, присоединившись к обсуждениям. Дубощит удостоил меня мимолётным взглядом, прежде чем полностью сосредоточить внимание на волшебнике. Чародей и ухом не повёл, усердно роясь в глубинах своей хламиды, явно в попытке найти за пазухой нечто важное. Наконец, он извлёк из недр запылённого балахона свёрнутый вчетверо, изрядно помятый лист бумаги. Гэндальф с величайшей осторожностью развернул находку и торжественно водрузил её на деревянную поверхность кухонной мебели. Кусок пергамента оказался картой, изображающей небольшую часть Средиземья. Все гномы, включая короля, вмиг подтянулись поближе и склонились над ней, внимательно изучая. В центре крупным планом была нарисована гора, а над ней в небе парил огромный дракон, накрывая тенью от широких крыльев внушительную возвышенность и прилегающую к ней местность.
          Тут Истари заговорил глубоким, выразительным голосом. Начал он своё длинное повествование неспешно, нарочито растягивая слова, будто бы рассказывал сказку на ночь маленькому ребёнку. Я поняла, Таркун решился исполнить обещание, и история, несомненно, известная гостям, сейчас звучала именно для моих ушей.
          — Далеко на востоке, за горными хребтами и реками, за лесами и пустынными землями, находится одна уединённая вершина, имя ей — Одинокая Гора. Внутри горы спрятано древнее царство гномов — Эребор. Когда-то правил в нём дед Торина — благородный король Трор. Это был воистину богатый, процветающий и величественный город. В недрах горы без устали, день и ночь шахтёры добывали редчайшие самоцветы и золото из жил, которые словно реки пронизывали скалы заселённой вершины. Сокровищница Трора считалась легендарным вместилищем самых искусных гномьих работ. За долгие годы его царствования почти все известные диковинки подгорного народа успели попасть туда: чеканные монеты с ликами владык старины, доспехи из тончайшей стали ручной работы, оружие, выкованное опытными кузнецами, украшения небывалой красоты, столь дивные, что даже лесные эльфы, переборов гордость, заключали сделки с Трором о продаже им ювелирных изделий из алмазов, рубинов, сапфиров и изумрудов.
          Слушая Гэндальфа, я случайно заметила, как на лицо Дубощита пала тень недовольства при упоминании бессмертного народа, а сам он резко помрачнел.
          — Рядом с Эребором приютились людские города — Дэйл, славящийся своими золотыми колоколами, и Эсгарот, выстроенный вокруг глубокого, чистого и огромного озера. Люди, живущие в них, с радостью торговали с гномами, а иноземные купцы на тяжёлых кораблях, нагруженных всевозможной снедью, часто заплывали в Эсгарот с дальних окраин Средиземья, щедро одаривая монетами коренных жителей за оказанное гостеприимство. Подгорные мастера постоянно удостаивали своими визитами многолюдные и богатые ярмарки Дэйла, известные большим выбором чудесных игрушек, демонстрируя там свои изделия. Зачастую в Эребор отправляли подающих надежды человеческих детей любого происхождения в подмастерья к кузнецам, ювелирам, каменщикам и прочим гномьим умельцам. Жители Дэйла щедро оплачивали учёбу будущих мастеров и в благодарность снабжали гору провизией. Дэйл, являясь крупнейшим торговым межрасовым пунктом, подобно Эребору, процветал, а вместе с ними и Эсгарот. Все вокруг были счастливы, живя в мире, спокойствии и достатке. Два разных народа мирно соседствовали друг с другом на взаимовыгодных условиях и не ссорились.
          Беззаботные дни летели быстро, незаметно сменяя друг друга. С каждым разом, в поисках новых сокровищ, гномы-шахтёры погружались всё дальше в чёрную глубину и пустоту Одинокой. И однажды там они обнаружили буквально сердце горы — небольшой камень доселе невиданной ими дивной красоты. Он обладал особым свойством, излучал внутренний свет, вбирая внешний и отдавая его обратно изменённым, уже переливающимся множеством самых прекрасных и причудливых оттенков. Аркенстон. Такое имя великая драгоценность получила за свою необычность. Самоцвет сиял, манил к себе, полыхал всеми цветами радуги, от ярких голубых всполохов до оранжевых язычков холодного пламени. Лишь раз взглянув на него, невозможно было оторваться от любования великолепием граней Аркенстона.
          Трор провозгласил самородок королевским бриллиантом, посчитав находку знаком свыше, знамением и подтверждением божественности своей власти. Он приказал укрепить редчайший камень над троном Эребора, превратив самоцвет в символ правления рода Дурина. После этого события многие пришли к нему на поклон. Все семь гномьих знатных кланов присягнули на верность владельцу Аркенстона, признав величие Трора.
          Но вместо дальнейшего, казалось бы, процветания и жизни в достатке и счастье под мудрым правлением великого короля, на смену гармонии и миру в Эребор заявилась беда. Медленно, но верно, дни становились угрюмее, короче, а холодными, чёрными ночами зрела тревога. Сердце Трора сковала жажда золота, он никак не мог пресытиться имеющимися сокровищами в своей и без того обширной коллекции и безумно желал большего. Король заставлял шахтёров добывать самоцветы усерднее, сутками напролёт, без продыху, а ювелиров и кузнецов шлифовать их и превращать в новые произведения искусства.
          Прослышав о несметном богатстве гномов и недуге короля, влекомый алчностью, на Эребор напал дракон. Огромный и огнедышащий, древний и хитрый. Имя ему было Смауг. Сперва Смауг спалил дотла Дэйл, потом полетел к горе. Много отважных воинов, простых ремесленников, торговцев, женщин и детей, пытавшихся защитить свой дом, сгорело в ярости его смертельного пламени. Сначала он погубил сотню стражников, обороняющих вход в гномью крепость, вынуждая остальных отступить вниз, в кузни, где уже расправился и с ними. Немногие уцелевшие смогли бежать из Эребора, включая королевскую семью. Аркенстон унести не удалось, он остался в лапах зверя наряду с другими редкими ценностями. Без него авторитет подгорных правителей пошатнулся, и отказались оставшиеся гномьи кланы идти отвоёвывать Эребор назад в кровавом бою, ибо присягали на верность тому, кто владеет священным камнем. Смауг же занял сокровищницу Трора и спит там, на груде золота, уже шестьдесят лет.
    
          Я против воли исподлобья незаметно посмотрела на своих гостей. Все гномы притихли, сделавшись печальными. От весельчаков-дебоширов, любителей вкусно поесть за чужой счёт, не осталось и следа. Даже на лицах самых младших проскальзывала горечь и тоска по утраченному дому. В последнюю очередь, нехотя, я взглянула на Дубощита. Он сидел, уставившись перед собой в пустоту, нацепив маску каменной невозмутимости. Однако, в его по-прежнему пылающем взгляде, потемневшим перед бурей океаном бушевала боль утраты. Конечно, Фили, Кили и Ори в силу возраста вряд ли видели своими глазами нападение дракона и бесчисленное количество оборванных им, во всполохе красного безжалостного пламени, жизней. Но Торин-то присутствовал при нападении, Гэндальф невольно разбередил старую рану. Да и каково ему, наверняка уже не в первый раз, слушать о сумасшествии своего деда и о беде, которую тот накликал на собственный народ, идя на поводу своей алчности. Тем более эту историю Митрандир рассказывал перед посторонним и чуждым правителю человеком. Наверное, для надменного Короля-Под-Горой в изгнании, это было очередным этапом унижения в жизни. Конечно, гномам присуща жадность, любовь к золоту и драгоценностям в их крови, но Трор действительно жестоко поплатился за свой грех вместе со всем Эребором. Да и утрата бесценного символа власти, невозможность собрать достойное войско и отвоевать родину тяготели над Дубощитом не меньше, чем проклятие предка.
          — Оин прочитал знаки… Знаменья говорят, что время пришло, — мои невесёлые мысли прервал уверенный голос Глоина, который, видимо, благородно решил подбодрить приунывших товарищей… Вот только время для чего, интересно? Я уже смутно догадывалась, каков будет ответ, и не жаждала услышать его вслух.
          — Воронов видели летящими обратно к горе, как и предсказано в пророчестве: «Когда древние птицы вернутся в Эребор, правление зверя закончится…», — подтвердил суровый «шаман», торжественно процитировав оную выдержку из неизвестного мне источника.
          Теперь гномы сидели, нахмурив брови, и казались скорее сосредоточенными, чем печальными. Гэндальф, внимательно слушая братьев, решил передохнуть после своего обстоятельного рассказа и вовсю раскуривал трубочку крепкого хоббитского табака.
          — Но что мы можем сделать? Даже если легенда правдива, мы ведь только… нас всего… — неуверенно начал рассуждать Бомбур, но быстро умолк, робко взглянув на хмурое выражение лица Торина. Толстяк спешно потупил взор обратно вниз, на пустую кружку из-под эля.
          — Да ладно тебе, братец, — чуть насмешливо обратился к нему весельчак в шапке ушанке, тоже попыхивая своей трубкой, — подумаешь, всего лишь страшнейшее и величайшее из бедствий нашего времени. Огнедышащий дракон, который имеет зубы острее самого наточенного клинка из сокровищницы Трора, клыки, напоминающие крюки для мяса, чешую прочнее любого доспеха, выкованного умелыми руками наших предков. Ко всему прочему он хитёр и неистово жаден до любого драгоценного металла. О, ещё знает языки народов Средиземья. Сущий пустяк…
          — А я не боюсь, я готов идти! Я дам ему попробовать гномьей стали по самые гланды! Мне всё равно, насколько прочная у этой троллевой ящерицы чешуя и мощная челюсть! — со своего стула резко встал один из самых молодых представителей подгорной расы. Его спич оказался таким неожиданным в тягучей, напряжённой тишине, что от скрипа стула под ним почти все невольно вздрогнули.
          Вот в ком бурлит юная кровь, не давая покоя пятой точке, тут и на внешность не нужно смотреть, чтобы угадать с возрастом. Однако его более взрослые товарищи громко загудели, кто с насмешкой, кто с одобрением. Но суровая рука Дори очень быстро схватила выступающего за рукав и потянула вниз. Старший брат явно не был в восторге от речей младшего.
          — Сядь лучше! — повелительно буркнул он, не обращая внимания на шумиху вокруг.
          Видимо, сил в суровом и любящем родственнике имелось в достатке, ибо Ори тихо ойкнул, быстренько опустился обратно на мягкое сиденье и умолк.
          — Эта задача едва ли целой армии по силам, — с горечью заметил Балин. Старец явно не разделял энтузиазма молодого поколения. — Нас же здесь всего лишь тринадцать. И вряд ли мы можем сойти за героев древних легенд, убивающих драконов, — он обвёл присутствующих долгим, внимательным взглядом.
          Гномы продолжили роптать и спорить на всеобщем, не изменяя традиции: кто-то поддерживал пламенную речь Ори, наверно, самые молодые, кто-то был на стороне Балина, доказывая, что идти на дракона — безумие, и есть более гуманные способы покончить жизнь самоубийством. Оин периодически подставлял свой импровизированный слуховой аппарат к уху, но тот, видимо, не слишком хорошо работал по назначению, так как шаман то и дело одёргивал брата, спрашивая, о чём спорят собравшиеся. Торин на сей раз не стал обрывать вопли своих подданных, внимательно наблюдая за происходящим и давая возможность каждому высказаться. Я затерялась в какофонии этих ещё плохо знакомых мне голосов, они слились для меня в один дребезжащий назойливый гул. Как ни странно, следующим призвать к тишине и спокойствию товарищей попытался опять молодой гном. Обладатель недлинных светлых прядей даже стукнул кулаками по столу, чтоб привлечь внимание к своей персоне.
          — Пускай нас совсем немного, но все мы воины. Все до единого, до последнего гнома! Наш дядя пережил множество битв, о которых рассказывал нам, когда мы были детьми, он вживую лицезрел ужасное чудовище и не погиб! — он кивнул в сторону Торина, по-прежнему хранившего задумчивое молчание.
          Я не помнила, пшеничный оттенок волос принадлежал Кили или его брату Фили. От такого количества новой информации и нескончаемого словесного потока дорогих гостей, их внешний облик и имена в моей голове начали путаться. В запале юноша ещё несколько раз для верности наградил ни в чём не повинную мебель увесистыми тумаками, не сводя довольного взгляда с предводителя компании. Дядя, значит… Выходит, эти два оболтуса ещё и наследные принцы, если, конечно, у надменного короля нет собственных детей. Ну, пожалуй, семейная схожесть и, видимо, наследуемая дерзость просматриваются чётко. Как я вообще сама не пришла к такому очевидному выводу? Скорее всего, живя здесь, в тихом мирном краю, постепенно утрачиваю свою внимательность и прочие сомнительные таланты. Хотя, с другой стороны, какая мне разница, с кем там в родстве состоит Дубощит?
          — И вы забываете, что вместе с нами волшебник! Гэндальф убил сотни драконов в своё время! — оптимистически продолжил второй царственный обормот, брюнет, который никак не мог не поддержать своего брата.
          От такого заявления Истари едва не поперхнулся своей курительной трубкой.
          — О, нет… я бы не сказал… — попытался возразить маг.
          — Сколько же тогда?
          — Да, сколько драконов ты убил?
          Внимание гномов полностью переключилось на Митрандира, и вопросы посыпались со всех сторон. Видимо, он для них являлся главной надеждой и путеводной звездой в предстоящем походе, залогом того, что уж с помощью высших сил они точно смогут вернуть назад свой дом. Даже король соизволил одарить серого волшебника тяжёлым, как мне показалось, чуть насмешливым взглядом.
          — Давай, скажи нам, сколько!
          Чувствуя себя в некотором роде отмщённой, я тоже сложила руки на груди и повернулась к Истари, скептически изогнув брови.
          — Точно, Гэндальф, поведай нам, простым смертным, о своих великих деяниях! — преувеличенно внимательно вглядываясь в чуть смущённое лицо собеседника, промурлыкала я елейным голоском.
          Моя просьба утонула в криках и возгласах остальных. Гномы вновь вошли в раж. Ободряющих слов молодых принцев им хватило, чтобы вернуться к прежнему беспечному состоянию. Двалин и ещё кто-то даже повскакивали со своих мест, тряся кулаками в воздухе от переизбытка эмоций. Наконец, Дубощит, который, видимо, решил, что наслушался достаточно споров и переливаний из пустого в порожнее, последовав примеру сурового вояки, резко встал из-за стола так, что стул под ним отлетел назад, и выкрикнул что-то коротко и отрывисто на непонятном мне языке. Из-за какофонии окружающих голосов я не смогла разобрать ни звука из его слишком короткой фразы, звучащей столь непривычно. Но этого слова хватило, чтобы гости враз замолчали, чинно уселись обратно и сосредоточили всё внимание на своём повелителе. Наступила долгожданная, почти гробовая тишина.
          — Если мы прочли эти знаки, думаете, другие не смогли? — Торин продолжил стоять, грозно возвышаясь над остальной компанией, правда, перешёл он на всеобщий, уж не знаю, почему. Явно не ради меня. Возможно, по причинам, изложенным мной выше или из уважения к Гэндальфу, но с серого хитреца станется и кхуздул знать. Прежде чем держать речь далее, Дубощит обвёл собравшихся за столом суровым, строгим взглядом. Гномы, солидарные со своим правителем, согласно закивали. Видимо, взволнованные перспективой встретиться с ужасным чудовищем лицом к морде, они даже подумать не могли о возможной конкуренции со стороны каких-нибудь искателей приключений.
          — Начали расползаться слухи. Смауга не видели уже шестьдесят лет. Многие посматривают на гору, думают, прикидывают риск. Рано или поздно найдётся тот, кто решится совершить вылазку в Эребор, соблазнённый легендами о сокровищнице моего деда. Возможно, все богатства нашего народа сейчас никто не охраняет, а мы будем сидеть, сложа руки, пока какие-нибудь воры и убийцы посягают на него? Или используем шанс вернуть себе дом?! — Дубощит явно умел произносить вдохновляющие речи. Участники ночного заговора, кроме меня и Гэндальфа, чуть ли не в рот ему смотрели, ловя каждое слово. Кажется, спорам о том, стоит ли идти в поход прямо в пасть к злобному дракону, наступил конец. Пламенная решимость, вкупе с разумными в общем-то доводами, передалась остальным гномам, их глаза заполыхали огнём надежды ярче, чем свечи, принесённые мной из кабинета.
          Король вытянул перед собой руку, сжатую в кулак:
          — Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr! — горячо воскликнул он несколько раз.
          Его клич потонул в одобрительном гомоне толпы, подхватившей и эти незнакомые мне слова. Ну, по крайне мере из-за того, что гномы повторяли сие выражение многократно, как молитву в храме, я смогла расслышать саму фразу. Перевод я, конечно, не знала, но по контексту и так догадывалась.
          — Ты забываешь, главные ворота запечатаны, — громко возразил Балин. Кажется, он единственный из полуночных гостей не разделял общего энтузиазма и в силу возраста мыслил более мудро и практично, не поддаваясь юношеской беспечности и безбашенному ажиотажу друзей.
          — Прохода в гору нет, — подытожил старец, наблюдая за тем, как Дубощит, слегка успокоившись, опускается обратно на стул.
          — А вот здесь, мой любезный друг, ты ошибаешься, — Гэндальф с самым что ни на есть заговорческим выражением лица уже протягивал королю массивный ключ, невесть откуда появившийся у него в руке. На губах мага играла хитрая, но довольная улыбка.
          С Торина мгновенно слетела вся спесь, вид темноволосого правителя больше не представлялся надменным или насмешливым. Он слегка приоткрыл рот от удивления и жадно впился пылающим взглядом голубых глаз в искомый предмет, будто бы не решался притронуться к нему. В целом, глава всей честно́й компании выглядел так, словно серый волшебник призвал перед ним настоящего призрака давно минувших дней. В какой-то мере мои догадки оказались верными.
          — Откуда он у тебя? — наконец прошептал Дубощит хриплым голосом.
          — Его отдал мне твой отец… Траин… на хранение. И теперь ключ твой, — маг говорил торжественно, слегка растягивая слова. На одну секунду я даже посочувствовала подгорному королю, видимо, не слишком хорошо знавшему Гэндальфа и не представляющему, на какие сюрпризы тот мог быть способен в самые неожиданные моменты.
          Истари тем временем протянул руку ещё ближе к Торину, и обсуждаемый предмет плавно перекочевал на раскрытую ладонь наследника престола. Другие гномы выглядели не менее удивлёнными, и смотрели на волшебника и своего правителя широко распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рты. Дубощит не обращал на них никакого внимания, продолжая бережно поворачивать пальцами ключ и скрупулёзно рассматривать его со всех сторон. Тут я тоже могла понять короля. Не каждый день тебе возвращают древнюю семейную реликвию, судя по реакции остальных, давно утерянную и позабытую.
          — В этих рунах говорится о потайном ходе в нижний ярус, — Гэндальф из приличия подождал, пока друзья налюбуются найденной вещью прежде, чем вновь привлечь внимание товарищей к карте. Он аккуратно поднёс наконечник от трубки к самому краю пергамента, где и впрямь была начертана какая-то надпись на незнакомом мне языке. Над ней красовалось изображение кисти руки с длинными, острыми ногтями.
          — Значит, есть другой вход, а у нас теперь имеется и ключ к нему, — радостно подытожил один из неугомонных братьев-принцев. Кажется, брюнетом являлся всё-таки Кили…
          — Если мы найдём его. Гномьи двери, когда они закрыты, всегда невидимы для посторонних глаз. Ответ точно скрыт где-то на этой карте, а у меня не хватает знаний, что бы его разгадать… Но в Средиземье найдутся те, кто сможет помочь нам… — спокойный голос Митрандира вмиг остудил пыл юного королевича. Гэндальф поводил раскрытыми пальцами над таинственными письменами, словно это могло поспособствовать расшифровке древних рун. Ко мне же в голову при его последних словах вновь закралось какое-то нехорошее подозрение. 
          — Дело, которое я задумал, требует умения хранить тайны, наличия отменных воровских навыков и обладания изрядной долей мужества. При должной осторожности и здравых решениях, принятых на трезвую, ничем не замутнённую голову, я верю, что нам оно под силу, — продолжил волшебник, обводя присутствующих внимательным и серьёзным взглядом. На мне этот цепкий, пронзительный взор задержался поболее, чем на других участниках заговора. Я уже давно поняла, к чему клонит серый хитрец, и надеялась, что жирное «НЕТ» только что на лбу моём не написано. 
          — Вот почему нам нужен взломщик, — подозрительно радостно закончил речь за мага Ори, до которого только сейчас дошло, зачем они собрались под крышей моей норы в столь поздний час.
          — Не просто отменный, а самый лучший, — мрачно поправила я, не спуская глаз с Гэндальфа, — вор должен быть достаточно опытен и удачлив, чтобы вынести сокровища из-под носа у кровожадного дракона и остаться в живых, к тому же безрассуден и глуп, чтобы согласиться на данную авантюру, не задаваясь лишними вопросами, а зачем ему, собственно, идти на такие сомнительные подвиги… Ну, и не в меньшей степени, чем гигантская ящерица, разделять любовь к золоту и самоцветам, очевидно, чтобы вообще добраться до Эребора…
          — А вы, госпожа Альфер, отменный взломщик? — спросил кто-то из-за дальнего конца стола. Я даже не стала смотреть, кто именно обратился ко мне, теперь кожей ощущая на себе пытливые взгляды всех присутствующих, а не только одного Митрандира. Даже Дубощит, нехотя, воззрился на меня, ожидая ответа.
          — Отменный взломщик? — шутливо переспросила я, но, очевидно, зря, ибо слух у предсказателя-шамана с его медной трубкой оказался очень избирательным.
          — Она сказала, что является отменной взломщицей! — радостно поведал Оин соседям, убирая свой агрегат от лица вниз.
          Гномы опять загудели, обсуждая мою кандидатуру на сомнительную роль вора в отряде. Некоторые одобрительно закивали и заулыбались, другие презрительно-недоверчиво поморщились, удручённо качая головой. Я уже не собиралась вникать в их споры и вносить свою лепту, удостаивая незваных гостей хоть каким-то ответом. Мне подумалось, что идеальным выходом из ситуации будет просто молча встать со своего места, ни слова не говоря, развернуться и уйти в спальню, оставив наглых представителей подгорного народца наедине с Гэндальфом. Он их притащил сюда, он пусть сам с ними и разбирается.
          — Пустынные земли явно не место для слабых человеческих женщин, которые не могут постоять за себя! — презрительно бросил Двалин, скрещивая руки на груди. Не знаю, кто из них больше негодовал от перспективы созерцать мою физиономию целое долгое путешествие, этот суровый вояка или сам Дубощит.
          Громкость гномьих голосов достигла новой, не слышанной доселе октавы. Дискуссия продолжилась в более эмоциональном стиле. Принцы, кажется, орали о том, что маги мудры и точно знают, что делают, и посему — волшебник не стал бы советовать кого-то совсем неподходящего. Им усердно поддакивал обладатель шапки-ушанки. Балин глядел на меня с явным сомнением, не принимая чью-либо сторону, Бифур без конца высказывал своё мнение с помощью знаков, активно жестикулируя, Оин воткнул трубку обратно в ухо и пытался расслышать слова товарищей. Глоин и Двалин были категорически против моего участия в предстоящем походе. Доводы остальных гостей я не могла разобрать в нарастающем гомоне. Торин проявлял чудеса невиданной выдержки и по-прежнему хранил загадочное молчание, видимо, ждал, когда я сама выскажусь в свою защиту или, наоборот, откажусь от сомнительного и опасного предприятия, поставив жирную точку в обсуждениях. Удивительно, как мы умудрились не перебудить всю округу, вот тут точно не обошлось без волшебства. Всё-таки Шир безопасный и мирный край, самое ужасное, что может послышаться ночью — внезапный лай сторожевой собаки во тьме или песня подвыпившего мистера Бопсвелла, возвращающегося домой после нескольких кружек крепкого, забористого эля в местной таверне.
          Из нашей троицы, не участвовавшей в горячих спорах, первым терпение лопнуло у Гэндальфа. Поняв, что я не собираюсь никак прекращать жаркие дебаты, он резко поднялся со своего места.
           — Довольно! Если я сказал, что Селена Альфер та, кто вам нужна, значит, так и есть! — пока маг говорил громким, уже серьёзным, разгневанным голосом, вокруг него стал образовываться чёрный дым, а посуда на столе жалобно зазвенела.
          Гномы сразу вздрогнули, приутихли и испуганно отстранились, с опаской поглядывая на разозлённого волшебника. Спокойно продолжали взирать на него лишь Дубощит, Двалин и я, привыкшая к часто сменяющемуся настроению Митрандира. Удостоверившись, что произвёл нужное впечатление на товарищей и приковал их полное внимание к своей персоне, маг убрал своё наваждение, небрежно поводив рукой в воздухе, а после продолжил речь более спокойным тоном.
          — Она умеет передвигаться удивительно бесшумно и ловко. То, что мисс Альфер является женщиной, вам только на руку, ибо женщина куда легче любого из вас. При всех неоспоримых гномьих достоинствах, поступь у вас громкая и тяжёлая, любой дракон за милю услышит. И если Смаугу известно, как пахнет подгорный народ и люди из озёрного города, то запах хоббитов ему совершенно не знаком, а Селена давно пропиталась им, живя с ними бок о бок в Шире, в хоббичьей норе. Это даёт ей явное преимущество.
          «Конечно, и вообще, где дракону Средиземья довелось бы нюхать существо из совершенно другого мира? Не поспоришь, идеальная кандидатура, чтобы сбить с толку гигантского, умного и жадного змея. Ай, Гэндальф, продуманный хитрец!» — восхитилась я, но вслух, естественно, не сказала. Маг тоже утаил от товарищей правду, удачно ввернув моё соседство с полуросликами.
          — Ты просил меня найти четырнадцатого участника похода, — на сей раз Митрандир обращался непосредственно к Дубощиту, — и я выбрал мисс Альфер. Селена далеко не так проста, как кажется на первый взгляд. Вы не представляете, какие у неё скрытые возможности… Да и она сама не представляет, — неожиданно волшебник повернулся ко мне и лукаво улыбнулся. 
          О, вот уж я-то не представляю…
          На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина. Король с явным сомнением переводил взгляд с меня на серого мага. Гордый, язвительный и высокомерный гном не хотел брать с собой дерзкую человеческую девушку со странностями, неизвестного рода и племени, но в отличие от своих подданных, мыслил более гибко и глобально. Он понимал, что если пойти против воли Гэндальфа и отказаться, то магической поддержки отряд, скорее всего, лишится сразу же и навсегда. И как бы ему ни претила мысль о незнакомке в походе, отвоевать дом с помощью мудрого майа было важнее, чем припираться и стоять на своём. Их шансы на успех слишком малы, чтобы так просто разбрасываться сильными союзниками.
          — Ты должен довериться мне, — уже мягче добавил Истари, глядя в глаза собеседника. Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга, не отрываясь, продолжая вести молчаливый диалог. В итоге суровое выражение лица Дубощита слегка смягчилось, брови приподнялись, а взгляд потеплел. Он принял решение смириться и уступить Гэндальфу.
          — Ну, хорошо, будь по-твоему, — вздохнув, огласил свой приговор Торин, а затем уже повернулся к окружающим.
          — Дайте ей контракт, — начавшееся было с новой силой роптание подгорный правитель пресёк простым жестом, успокаивающе вытянув руку перед собой.
          — Мы за, — довольно улыбнувшись, заверил Бофур.
          — Она в деле, — уверенно подтвердил кто-то из братьев-принцев.
          — Всё как обычно, перечень карманных расходов, сроки выполнения, вознаграждение, распоряжение о похоронах и прочее, — благодушно пояснил Балин, вставая со своего места и протягивая мне сложенный в несколько слоёв лист бумаги приличной толщины.
          Не знаю, почему я сразу не сказала, что отказываюсь иметь хоть какие-то дела с их честно́й компанией, тем более переться в дальний поход на другой край света в сомнительном статусе взломщицы, а вместо этого молча взяла из пальцев старца договор по трудоустройству. Возможно, мне просто захотелось по-детски потянуть время, не давая прямого ответа и позлорадствовать над Дубощитом, которого мой твёрдый отказ несомненно бы порадовал.
          Я тоже поднялась из-за стола, сидеть изрядно надоело, захотелось походить, размяться, чем я с удовольствием и занялась. Покинув кухню, я остановилась в гостиной и из чистого любопытства развернула контракт. Написан он был на всеобщем языке, но сам перечень обязанностей обеих сторон носил в себе пренебрежительный, даже слегка язвительный подтекст по отношению к соискателю. Список оказался внушительным, мне стало лень читать целиком, ведь устраиваться на работу я не собиралась, поэтому просто легко пробежалась глазами по некоторым пунктам. «Заказчик не несёт ответственности, если в ходе выполнения миссии с нанятым работником что-то случится, включая тяжёлые ранения, увечья, потрошение, испепеление, отравление, потерю конечностей, вплоть до смерти оного. В случае летального исхода, компания имеет право организовать похоронную церемонию по своему усмотрению, выбрать место для могилы и количество средств для её реализации. Работник обязан предоставить свои услуги, ради которых его и брали на службу, по первому требованию заказчика. Начиная с момента заключения договора до срока его полного выполнения, заказчик берёт на себя заботу о пропитании нанятого работника». «Как щедро. И на том спасибо», — мысленно фыркнула я. «Оплата производится по факту, после выполнения наложенной миссии, не превышая одной четырнадцатой доли общей добычи, если таковая будет». «Удивительно, но даже справедливо», — подумала я.
          Тут мои мысли вдруг плавно вернулись к Дубощиту. Должно быть, ему, столь гордому и упрямому, ужасно тяжело искать помощь на стороне, обменивая чужие услуги на фамильные сокровища из личных запасов предыдущего короля, которые тот, несомненно, долго и с любовью собирал. Интересно, что случилось с Трором и отцом Торина? Гэндальф об этом не упомянул. Неужели этот камень — Аркенстон, действительно стал так важен, что без него подгорный правитель в изгнании полностью утрачивает власть и не может призвать остальные гномьи кланы и приказать помочь отвоевать Эребор? Только двенадцать подданных ринулись за одиноким предводителем, оказавшись столь верными своему законному королю или просто безумно беспечными, не понимающими весь масштаб опасностей, подстерегающих их на пути к ненаглядной горе? Опытный вор им нужен для хищения драгоценного камня и возвращения оного в руки потомка Трора. Я решительно помотала головой. Нет, не моя это забота. Митрандир хитрец, конечно, рассчитывает на то, что я проникнусь жалостью и пониманием к суровым и обездоленным мастерам каменных дел, утратившим свой дом, и отправлюсь с ними в поход.
          Сбоку от меня послышались размеренные, неторопливые шаги. Я повернула голову, чтобы увидеть, как ко мне направляется вышеупомянутый маг. Он кивком указал на кресла перед камином, жестом приглашая сесть и ещё раз поговорить. Я осторожно посмотрела в сторону кухни. Торин, следуя нашему примеру, вышел из-за стола и удалился в коридор вместе с Балином. Другие гости в основном остались сидеть на своих местах, чинно попивая эль и негромко о чём-то переговариваясь. При Дубощите они вели себя много спокойнее и тише, а, может, просто утомились кутить с размахом и орать во всю глотку, и теперь набирались сил перед дальней дорогой. Понятно, что суровый король поблажек никому делать не станет и передышек из-за слишком активного времяпрепровождения на пиру не даст. Лишь один Бомбур осторожно пробирался к двери кладовой, планируя совершить последний рейд за остатками нормальной еды до начала путешествия, обременённого многими походными тяготами, вплоть до урезания продовольственного пайка в случае крайней нужды.
          — Ты всё ещё злишься на меня и планируешь отказаться от участия в предстоящем мероприятии, — резюмировал волшебник, когда мы оба удобно устроились напротив полыхающего за решёткой огня.
          — Да, только эти два факта никак не связаны между собой.
          — Но они не отменяют того, что ты уж слишком тут засиделась.
          — И, обеспокоенный сим скорбным моим бытиём, ты сразу же примчался ко мне домой, прихватив по дороге банду обездоленных гномов? — едко поинтересовалась я, не удержавшись от подколки. Облокотившись на спинку кресла, я ещё раз кинула быстрый взгляд через плечо, проверяя, остались ли в коридоре король и Балин. Они немного поменяли дислокацию, почти дойдя до погреба вслед за Бомбуром. Старец присел у стены на чудом уцелевший стул, а Дубощит встал чуть поодаль от него, слегка наклонившись вперёд. Представители подгорного народа мирно беседовали между собой, я не ведала тему их разговора, но легко смогла представить, что друзья обсуждают мою роль штатного вора в отряде, и надменный правитель скрупулёзно, по полочкам излагает старшему товарищу, чем плоха чужая, человеческая женщина в чисто мужском, долгом, опасном походе.
          — Кстати, — продолжила я, убедившись, что нас никто не подслушивает, — зачем тебе понадобилась именно я? Конечно, задумка с незнакомым для дракона запахом была фееричной, но ты же понимаешь, она может сработать и в обратную сторону. Есть вариант, что ваша ящерица скорее проснётся и насторожится, учуяв в воздухе нечто совсем новое, или вообще разозлится и в припадке ярости уничтожит и меня и твоих разлюбезных друзей. Ну, и к прочему я уверена, эти гномы и без меня отлично дойдут до милой их сердцу горы, и голыми руками прикончат беднягу Смауга, с таким-то предводителем…
          Гэндальф хитро улыбнулся: 
          — Я был уверен, что Торин Дубощит заинтересует тебя.
          Я скептически хмыкнула в ответ на его заявление:
          — У нас с тобой очень разные понятия о значении слова «интерес». Да, безусловно, король Эребора весьма неординарная личность, но в этом-то и беда. Я видела подобных… существ, и не раз. И тут не важно, люди они, эльфы, гоблины, тролли иль гномы. Такие как он всегда и во всём «слишком». Причём «слишком» как в хорошем смысле, так и в плохом. Слишком беспечны и безумны в битвах, слишком неистовы в любви, слишком непоколебимы в спорах, слишком упрямы в принятии решений, слишком в любом своём начинании по жизни. А ещё чересчур властны, усердны, категоричны, нетерпимы и непримиримы в отношениях с другими. Они ярко горят, завораживают и вдохновляют своим сиянием, заставляя слетаться на него окружающих, завлекают так, как заманивает огонёк в ночи мотыльков, подлетевших на опасную близость к смертоносному, но притягательному пламени. Только, проблема — бушующий огонь, столь отличающийся от других тускло мерцающих, блёклых фонариков, никогда не полыхает долго и быстро затухает, отдавая всего себя тому, чтобы разгонять тьму для тех, кто пожелает остаться рядом с пленительным светом.… Не хочу я превращаться в крылатое насекомое и наблюдать неизбежное и быстрое угасание великой в своей необузданности стихии…
          — Да в тебе проснулся поэт! — Гэндальф по-прежнему смотрел на меня с лукавой улыбкой на губах. — Давно не слышал, чтобы ты говорила о ком-то больше минуты с подобным красноречием, изъясняясь метафорами.
          — Ну, прости, за словом в карман я никогда не лезла. Не говорила, ибо желания общаться с тобой было даже меньше, чем сейчас. А сегодня ночь такая тихая, лунная, располагающая к философствованию, нежданный приход гномов, душещипательная история из твоих уст, камин, выпитое вино… Дубощит мне не интересен, просто не нужно быть десяти пядей во лбу, чтобы заметить его бушующую, рвущуюся наружу, властную натуру. Достаточно лишь взглянуть ему в глаза, дико полыхающие синим пламенем решительности, и понаблюдать за тем, как подданные ловят каждую оброненную им реплику, как мгновенно успокаиваются рядом с ним, по первому желанию короля, готовые сунуться ради него почти в пасть к дракону.
          — Я знаю ещё одну юную особу, сидящую напротив меня, о которой можно сказать примерно то же самое, — Митрандир продолжал общаться со мной, балансируя на грани серьёзности и лёгкой иронии.
          Я чуть ли не расхохоталась в ответ на его заявление:
          — Я вовсе не такая и никогда таковой не являлась… Наверно, я тоже в каком-то смысле неординарная личность, но явно не в этом. Да и то, посмотри, кем я стала в итоге и как закончила, — я широким жестом обвела гостиную. — И во мне осталось так мало меня…
          Гэндальф перестал насмешливо улыбаться и сосредоточенно нахмурился:
          — Кто сказал, что здесь, в Бэг Энде, кончается твоя жизнь? Ничто не совершается зря, неважно, в каком из миров, я уверен. Да, ты попала сюда не совсем добровольно и вовсе не по собственному желанию, но что мешает приспособиться и полноценно участвовать в делах Средиземья, творя его историю? Я предлагаю тебе отличный шанс вылезти из своей скорлупы и попробовать. У вас с Торином куда больше общего, чем тебе кажется. Вы можете найти спасение друг в друге. Ты поможешь ему вернуть свой дом, а он тебе влиться в новую реальность. Хорошенько подумай, прежде чем отказываться, — доказывал свою точку зрения он тихим, ровным голосом, взглянув на меня решительно, но по-доброму, почти с отеческой заботой, покровительственно, как на упрямое дитя, которое стоит на своём лишь из вредности. Столь проникновенный взгляд служил подтверждением крайней степени серьёзности волшебника.
          Я тоже нахмурилась и потёрла виски. Происходящее и впрямь утомило меня, захотелось убежать в спальню, остервенело плюхнуться на кровать и проспать несколько столетий подряд, а проснувшись, оказаться у себя на родине и понять, что не было никакого Средиземья, Шира, гномов и дотошного мага в серой хламиде, а путешествие в иную вселенную — козни причудливого кошмара:
          — Порой мне кажется, что, несмотря на все твои добрые помыслы и благородные поступки, ты, нарочно или случайно, выискиваешь слабые места оппонента и давишь на больное… Что объединяет нас с Дубощитом? То, что он может вернуть свой дом, а я нет, даже если ограблю или убью тысячу драконов? Ну, в таком случае, спасибо, конечно, что напомнил, Гэндальф. Чем я могу быть полезна Королю-Под-Горой в изгнании? Дрыгаться балластом в его отряде и объедать других участников похода? Ты не забыл, что бо́льшая часть моей силы осталась там, за гранью, и в этот мир со мной не перешла? И уж тем более, что гномы могут для меня сделать? Любовь к злату, редким самоцветам и красивым украшениям мне чужда, в Шире я и так живу неплохо: обустроилась, нашла работу, имею крышу над головой, видишь, не померла без посторонней помощи. Сомневаюсь, что твои новые друзья изобрели портал, через который я смогу пройти и вернуться в свой мир.
          Истари устало вздохнул и приложил руку ко лбу, на несколько секунд пряча лицо, будто беседа со мной его крайне утомила. Да, вот, словно не он сам вломился ко мне в нору, сопровождаемый оравой прожорливых троглодитов, и не он загорелся идеей отправить меня один тролль знает куда, в компании гордых сынов подгорного народа, и не он пожелал скоротать время за беседой в моём обществе в гостиной.
          — В чём вы точно с Торином схожи, так это в своём ослином упрямстве: ни один не видит дальше своего носа и не хочет слушать разумных советов со стороны. Тут ты составляешь ему достойную конкуренцию. Но, во-первых, не прибедняйся, то, что ты утратила свой главный артефакт, не делает тебя бесполезной. Навыки, сноровка, опыт всё еще при тебе. Сила — далеко не основное оружие. Я топчу эту землю ногами намного дольше твоего, и не раз видел, как простой люд совершает невероятные поступки изо дня в день без помощи магии или магических талисманов, творит свои маленькие чудеса собственным упорством, трудолюбием, верой, до которых, порой, далеко и легендарным героям древности. И второе — ты именно существуешь в Бэг Энде, а не живёшь. Ты не приспособилась к новому миру, не научилась по-другому смотреть на некоторые вещи, ты схоронилась заживо.
          Под конец тирады Митрандир встал со своего места и принялся неторопливо расхаживать по комнате, бросая на меня недовольные взгляды.
          — Хорошо, — сдалась я, ибо совсем не признавать правоту мага было действительно глупо. — Пусть отчасти всё так, как ты изложил. Но ты знаешь, что невозможно помочь тому, кто чужой помощи не примет и не пожелает. Наверно, это касается и меня, и Дубощита. Будь его воля, он бы никогда не взял меня с собой в предстоящий поход, а согласился только потому, что ему нужен ты. Господин Торин не верит мне, не видит во мне полноценного члена группы. Не просто ладить с тем, для кого ты лишь пустое место. Ты сам подметил, что король упрям. Он заранее субъективно оценил мои навыки, едва переступив порог норы, и вбил себе в голову, что я лишний груз к его и без того тяжкой ноше, навязанный ради потехи полубезумным колдуном. И, прости, но у меня тоже нет намерений плясать под твою дудку или дудку изгнанного правителя, подстраиваться под капризы его величества, стараясь заслужить дружеское отношение и одобрение. Мы слишком отличаемся: разные расы, миры, воспитание, положение в обществе. Я не думаю, что такое вообще возможно, поэтому и Король-Под-Горой ничем не сможет мне помочь. На роль вора тебе будет совсем не сложно найти какого-нибудь отчаянного сорвиголову, который за горстку монет не только с радостью полезет в пасть к чудовищу, но и в ножки Дубощиту без вопросов поклонится, да ступни поцелует. А я не желаю отправляться в дальнюю дорогу, чтобы в пути чуть ли не каждую секунду ловить на себе испепеляющие или снисходительные взгляды предводителя отряда. И никакие твои разумные доводы этого не изменят.
          — Да, пусть гномы сейчас относятся к тебе с настороженностью и недоверием, но с каких пор тебя вообще стало волновать чужое мнение? — Гэндальф остановился, перестав мерить шагами гостиную, и уже сердито взглянул на меня, нахмурив брови. — Словами и рассуждениями ты представление о себе не улучшишь, это правда, но поступки изменят его за тебя. Торин недоверчив к чужакам, не любит посторонних, как и любой представитель подгорного народа, упрям, замкнут и скрытен, но у него благородное и справедливое сердце, он научится быть благодарным и признавать свои ошибки. Скажу честно, я не знаю, какую роль в походе сыграешь ты. Дракон, засевший в Одинокой Горе шестьдесят лет назад, тревожит меня и сильно. Я искренне хочу и верю, что совместными усилиями тринадцать гномов и одна взломщица из другого мира смогут победить древнее чудовище и вернуть Эребор истинному правителю. И я убеждён, что отправиться с ними должна именно ты, а не иной искатель приключений, разбойник или авантюрист.
          — Какой потрясающий ответ. Не надеялась стать свидетелем того, как великий Гэндальф будет мучиться своим неведением в каком-то вопросе. Я думала, у тебя всё просчитано на тысячи ходов вперёд, — я прикрыла рот ладонью, пытаясь сдержать зевок. Меня совсем разморило, и неподвластные мне силы пытались бесцеремонно утащить моё сознание в страну сновидений.
          — Я не настолько всевидящ, как ты думаешь. Многие мирские тайны сокрыты от меня. Но интуиция подсказывает, что подбить гномов на рисковое, возможно, смертельное путешествие вместе с тобой — правильное решение. И именно Торин должен сесть на трон, — волшебник нарочито сделал акцент на последних словах.
          От неожиданности я даже широко распахнула глаза и уставилась на мага, приподняв голову с соблазнительно-мягкой и удобной спинки кресла.
          — Ты намекаешь на то, что я должна стать телохранителем Дубощита в предстоящем путешествии?! Я?! Серьёзно?!
          Митрандир на секунду призадумался, словно соображая, как поточнее выразить свою мысль, опустил взгляд и положил руки на талию, выдохнув струйку пара изо рта.
          — Я ни на что не намекаю. Я лишь убеждён, что вы поможете друг другу куда больше, чем сами в состоянии предположить.
          — Гэндальф, ты несёшь бред. Никто в целом Средиземье не может мне помочь прижиться здесь, потому что нет такой силы, которая умеет воскрешать мёртвых в том состоянии, в каком они и жили ранее, или переносить целые миры… и тем более её нет у тринадцати безумных гномов… — меня вновь завлекало в страну сновидений, голова резко потяжелела, и я с наслаждением откинулась назад.
          — Ты слишком зациклена на прошлом. Перестань смотреть только назад и жалеть себя, — маг подошёл ко мне и слегка склонился над креслом, почти шепча мне эти слова на ухо. Больше он ничего не сказал, или я всё же благополучно умудрилась погрузиться в сладкую дрёму у камина, расслабившись, и не расслышала дальнейших его реплик.
    
    
      
    

* * *
    
    
      
        
    
          Внезапно проснулась я от того, что услышала голоса. Точнее — стройное хоровое пение. Сперва я не поверила своим ушам, рассеянно поморгала и обернулась. Гномы действительно торжественно стояли вокруг стола на кухне и тихими басовитыми голосами неспешно пели незнакомую мне, чарующую песню на всеобщем языке. Она была совсем не похожа на предыдущую, шутливую, застольную, и рассказывала о ком-то, кто лишился своего дома, был вынужден скитаться по свету долгое время, гонимый и нигде не привечаемый, но не теряющий надежды вновь обрести родину. И вот, в назначенный час этот некто должен решиться и отправиться в поход, минуя множество бед на своём пути, с достоинством преодолеть все преграды, пройти и горные хребты, и дремучие леса, и тёмные пещеры, чтобы встретиться с давним врагом и, наконец, сразить его. Среди прочих голосов, мой слух смог различить строгий и печальный, и от того до ужаса красивый, берущий за душу, голос Торина Дубощита. И тут я с удивлением почувствовала, как по моей щеке катится слеза, впервые с тех пор, как я попала сюда… 
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du Bekâr! (К оружию!) — боевой клич гномов на кхуздуле.


	5. Глава 3 "Первые Походные Трудности"

Возьми меня с собой,  
И ты не скажешь: «Жаль!».  
Возьми меня в кровавый бой,  
Возьми в любую даль.  
Возьми меня с собой!  
Я — смех в твоих глазах  
Над собственной судьбой,  
Искрящейся в слезах.  
  
Дельфин «Небо»
    
    
      
        
    
    
          Ясное солнце приветливо обогревало ковёр из зелёных трав, пёстрых цветов, а также землю под копытами пони и лошадей. Небо над головой расстаралось сегодня, явив взору случайного зрителя безмятежный ярко-голубой оттенок, лишь в паре мест приправленный сгустками белоснежных, воздушных, похожих на овечью шерсть облаков. Робкий ветерок приятно касался лица невесомыми поцелуями, ласково ерошил выбившиеся прядки волос и походный плащ. Ничто в этой новенькой, утренней безмятежности не давало и намёка на приближение скорой бури или грозы с ливнями. Погода была отвратительно прекрасна, она резко контрастировала с моим злым, упадническим настроением.
          Я ехала позади отряда, замыкая вереницу гномов на пару с довольно улыбающимся Гэндальфом. Этим утром я успела пропесочить себя, а заодно и хитрого мага всеми известными мне ругательствами двух миров… и неизвестными тоже. Каким образом я оказалась в седле статного вороного коня, в походной одежде и с увесистым рюкзаком за плечами? Неужели я стала столь сентиментальной, что какая-то грустная песня, спетая красивыми, берущими за душу голосами первых попавшихся заезжих приключенцев, заставила бросить Бэг Энд и бегом сорваться в неугодное мне путешествие? Или за два года проживания в Шире я вправду так устала от одиночества и этой заторможенной жизни, напоминающей размеренный сон, в краю покоя и безмятежности, где время словно приостановилось, что сразу ухватилась за предложение волшебника, как за единственную спасительную соломинку? Я действительно не понимала себя, логику своих поступков и от этого раздражалась ещё сильнее.
          Но самым странным на фоне прошедших событий мне, пожалуй, казалось моё отношение к Дубощиту. Я сказала Гэндальфу ночью правду, я завидую ему даже более, чем готова себе в этом признаться. Да, как и задумывал Митрандир, я смогла понять Короля-Под-Горой: боль его утраты, безнадёжность, щемящую тоску по дому, злость на собственное бессилие, желание вернуть Эребор и обеспечить подданным достойную жизнь, тяжесть груза проклятия деда и, возможно, вину. И вместе с тем я дико, неимоверно завидовала ему, хотя разум говорил, что бессмысленно и глупо опускаться до подобных чувств. Мне было обидно: почему Торину дали шанс вернуться на любимую землю, а мне нет? Я прекрасно знала ответ на это «почему» и понимала, что нельзя нас сравнивать. Я ценой своей жизни выкупила существование почти целого мира, далеко не каждому такое дано, Торин и другие гномы просто жестоко пострадали из-за алчности злобного дракона и болезни Трора. Я знала, что не имела права злиться или обижаться на Торина, я получила по справедливости то, чего желала и заслуживала, а он потерял всё без всякой причины… Но несмотря на все эти разумные доводы, у меня не получалось как у какого-нибудь эльфа или благородного властелина из числа людей, просто успокоиться и оставить в прошлом свои воспоминания и мелочные обиды ради высшей цели, не прижились во мне свет и добро нового мира, ибо тьма уж слишком часто и повсюду сопровождала в старом.
          И вместе с тем я невольно восхищалась храбростью, решительностью и безумием Дубощита. Далеко не каждый правитель решится пойти в опасный поход, не имея армии за спиной, лишь в компании двенадцати гномов-разгильдяев и странной женщины, даже при поддержке великого серого мага. Далеко не каждое живое существо не надломится от выпавших на его долю испытаний. Далеко не каждый король будет готов сунуться почти в пасть дракону с целью отомстить ему за умерших друзей.
          Решив отвлечься от мрачных дум, я вновь старательно припомнила мельчайшие детали сегодняшнего пробуждения и всего того, что за ним последовало, надеясь всё же отыскать хоть толику смысла в круговороте минувших часов.
    
    
      
    

* * *
    
    
      
        
    
          Разбуженная грустной и лиричной балладой гномов, не дожидаясь, пока звуки их голосов стихнут, а прекрасное, чистое пение Торина оборвётся, я как можно незаметнее встала с мягкого кресла у камина и крадучись, быстро удалилась в свою комнату. Там я плотно закрыла за собой дверь, а потом ещё стояла несколько минут, прислонившись к ней, пытаясь осознать и принять тот факт, что заплакала именно я. Подняв руку, я стёрла слезу со щеки, затем, приблизив намокший палец к глазам, не смогла поверить в то, что она моя.
          Немного отойдя от произошедшего, я, словно зачарованная, ринулась к кровати, зажгла большую лампу, стоящую рядом на тумбочке, и пару свечей за компанию, чтобы добиться нужного, яркого освещения, после чего направилась к шкафу с одеждой. Из глубины дальнего угла я выудила те вещи, которые никогда не собиралась надевать вновь. Скинув с себя домашние линялые брюки и плотный длинный махровый халат в чёрно-красную клеточку, я облачилась в нежно-кремовую тёплую рубашку, поверх неё натянула коричневый кожаный корсаж, застёгивающийся спереди с помощью нескольких крючков в форме жёлтых листьев. Такие застёжки на самом деле очень удобны. Никогда не понимала длинных мудрёных шнуровок в оных изделиях. Этак можно просто весь день его зашнуровывать, а потом ещё ночь расшнуровывать обратно. Сомнительное удовольствие. Чёрные обтягивающие брюки оказались впору и теперь, идеально окутав худые ноги. Напоследок я обулась в высокие, до колен, сапоги с небольшим отворотом и натянула длинный приталенный кафтан с поясом.
          Я как можно шире открыла дверцу шкафа, чтобы стало видно большое зеркало, прикрепленное к ней с изнаночной стороны. Отойдя немного назад, я критическим взглядом окинула своё отражение с ног до головы. На меня в ответ пристально смотрела особа лет тридцати, обладательница длинной, толстой тёмно-русой косы, небрежно перекинутой через плечо. Причёска за прошедшие сутки знатно поистрепалась, то там, то сям выбивались отдельные прядки волос. Волосы обрамляли слегка вытянутое лицо, густая неровная чёлка скрывала высокий лоб и почти закрывала один глаз невнятного серо-зелёного цвета. Сколько я себя помню, с детства, все знакомые дружно гадали и спорили, какого цвета у меня радужная оболочка: светло-голубая, серая или зеленоватая с вкраплением какого-то странного оттенка. В итоге любимая наставница из прошлой жизни назвала мои глаза именно серо-зелёными. С тех пор я привыкла считать их таковыми, хотя окружающие по-прежнему порой сомневались и спрашивали. Сейчас, на и без того бледной коже, ещё после недосыпа и неожиданной встречи с гномами, они особенно выделялись, лихорадочно, почти болезненно мерцая при неярком освещении свечей.
          Я захлопнула дверцу шкафа, шумно вздохнув, и низко опустила голову, почти касаясь лбом прохладной деревянной поверхности. Что я делаю? Зачем я вообще напялила на себя все эти старые вещи, пришедшие вместе со мной через портал между измерениями? Разве я не ответила Гэндальфу ночью у камина категорическим отказом? Разве я не решила всё для себя сразу же, как услышала историю подгорного народа? Тогда что сейчас со мной не так? Неужели с возрастом я стала настолько чувствительна, что понадобилось лишь случайно подслушать трогательную гномью песню о потерянном доме, чтобы сразу нюни распустить, как сопливой девчонке, и воспылать по новой жаждой приключений? Мне ведь уже слишком давно не пятнадцать…
          Я быстро переоделась обратно в домашнее одеянье, пока никто из незваных гостей не проснулся. Почему-то не хотелось, чтобы меня видели в походной одежде, раз идти я никуда с ними не намереваюсь. Затем я открыла другое отделение и вынула с полки большое махровое полотенце, мудро рассудив, что ароматная расслабляющая ванна вернёт мне былое равновесие и невозмутимость. Опять же, если шумные друзья волшебника проснутся, принять её в полной тишине и блаженном спокойствии станет крайне проблематично. На ходу расплетая истрепавшуюся косу, я крадучись вышла в коридор. В чём Митрандир был прав, так это в том, что ступаю я действительно бесшумно и мои шаги вряд ли перебьют дружный гномий храп, доносившийся из кухни и гостиной. Кто-то вырубился прямо за столом, подложив руки себе под голову, вместо подушки, неугомонные братья уместились почти в обнимку на диване, ноги Бомбура вообще торчали из кладовой. Самого Короля-Под-Горой и Гэндальфа я нигде не увидела, как и других виновников моего недосыпа. Вероятно, хитрый маг, пользуясь моим отсутствием, разместил остальную часть отряда по свободным комнатам.
          Тёплая ванна, наполненная ароматными цветочными маслами оказала воистину чудодейственный эффект. Кажется, я даже умудрилась ненадолго задремать, лишь на мгновение прикрыв глаза. Сразу я будто перенеслась из тёплой, уютной норки на вершину заснеженного холма в далёком, мёрзлом, но прекрасном краю. Я очнулась оттого, что длинная, так знакомо пахнущая прядь мазнула меня по лицу. Я резко разлепила веки и непонимающе-ошалело уставилась перед собой и очутилась во власти мерцающего синим колдовским пламенем взгляда. Бледное лицо, обрамлённое копной серебряных, почти белых, вперемешку с тёмно-вишнёвым цветом волос, склонилось надо мной. «Чего ты боишься? — шептали, приоткрываясь, кроваво-красные губы, слегка обнажая жемчужные острые клыки. — Тебя пугает то, что небыль станет былью, или то, что быль превратится в небыль?»
          Я силилась что-то ответить, приподняться, протянуть руку и дотронуться до восхитительных густых прядей, пропустить их сквозь пальцы, ощутить ласковое касание струящегося шёлка, но не смогла. По-звериному хищные, властные глаза будто пригвоздили меня к земле, лишая воли и возможности шевелиться. Когда я, наконец, нашла в себе силы побороть эту странную, неестественную беспомощность, моя ладонь сомкнулась во влажном воздухе, поймав лишь пустоту. Я моргнула, ибо опять очутилась в уже ставшим привычным хоббитском интерьере — небольшой комнате, почти полностью выкрашенной в светло-коричневый цвет, со стенами, отделанными каменной плиткой, выдержанной в такой же светлой палитре, с большим запотевшим зеркалом в узорной, позолоченной раме, прикреплённым напротив вместительной нежно-голубой ванны, в которой я сейчас и продолжала лежать. Мне показалось, что на несколько секунд от увиденного я просто забыла, как нужно дышать. Сделав несколько судорожных вдохов полной грудью, я похлопала себя по щекам, желая убедиться в реальности происходящего, а потом нырнула с головой в ароматную, уже начавшую остывать воду. Больше никаких странных видений на моё бедное сознание не обрушилось, но продолжать плескаться и наслаждаться запахами трав резко расхотелось. Я наспех вытерлась захваченным из комнаты полотенцем, надела халат на ещё влажное тело, отжала резко потяжелевшие после мытья волосы и спешно покинула помещение.
          К моей величайшей радости, гномы по-прежнему спали — значит, смотрела я свой чудесный сон, перемежающийся с реальностью, совсем не долго. Слегка волнуясь, я бесшумно прошла в коридор и почти дрожащими руками не слишком аккуратно сгребла с сундука на пол разнообразную утварь подгорного народа, которую они умудрились туда понапихать ночью, начиная с оружия и заканчивая плащами и прочими деталями одежды. Затем я открыла крышку и извлекла из недр тайника тканевый красный свёрток. Не озаботившись тем, чтобы вернуть вещи незваных гостей на место, я почти бегом унеслась обратно в свою спальню.
          Задвинув щеколду, я нервно начала ходить из одного угла в угол по комнате, сжимая и разжимая пальцы на руках. Тело всё еще била нервная дрожь. Что это было? Просто сон? Я живу здесь уже не один год, и подобные странные видения меня ни разу не посещали. В дар предвидения я вообще верю с очень большой натяжкой. Почему именно сейчас, когда пришли гномы и Гэндальф, меня посетило столь странное и реальное наваждение? Какой-то знак, дарованный свыше, намекающий на то, что я должна согласиться принять участие в походе Торина Дубощита? Даже звучит пафосно и глупо. Мог ли сам волшебник наслать морок, создать фантазию, призванную убедить меня в его правоте? Разум подсказывал, что да, по своей магической силе, конечно, мог бы ещё и не такое. Но интуиция рьяно протестовала и отвечала, что Истари никогда не опустился бы до подобных грязных манипуляций с сознанием. Ей я привыкла доверять, равно как и своим ощущениям. А присутствия какого-то инородного существа, попытку контроля над разумом, вторжения в мои мысли я не заметила. Даже если я лишилась своей главной силы, основного оружия, сноровка и познания в вещах, связанных с заклинаниями, напрямую влияющими на искажение восприятия действительности, остались при мне.
          Конечно, всё произошедшее могло оказаться банальным и странным совпадением, я не раз убеждалась на собственном горьком опыте — в жизни возможно многое, даже то, что с первого взгляда кажется неправильным и абсурдным. Нельзя исключать вероятность того, что я увидела самый обычный сон, чуть более реальный, чем всегда, навеянный неожиданным приходом таких своеобразных гостей, их печальной историей, заставившей невольно вспомнить о собственном доме. Если прибавить к этому перечню и разговоры с Митрандиром, то впечатлений и событий, вырвавших меня из устоявшегося бытия в Шире, действительно хватило бы ещё на десяток подобных безынтересных существований.
          Но я упорно не могла верить в это объяснение. Дикая мысль, посетившая мою голову минут пятнадцать назад в ванной комнате, никак не хотела её покидать и теперь непрошенной, беспризорной гостьей слонялась где-то на задворках сознания, упоительной, согревающей надеждой растекаясь по венам вместе с кровью. А что, если я действительно видела её, и она сама явилась мне в некоем полусне?! Нет, идея уж слишком хороша. Сколько я искала в другом мире, сколько дорог исходила, где только не бывала, всматриваясь в кристально прозрачные воды больших и малых рек, вдыхая аромат хвои в глухих лесах после дождя, любуясь полями с вершин высоких гор. В Средиземье я утратила всякую надежду на что-либо вообще, ибо не ощущала уже ничего, никакого присутствия древней магии в себе, никакого волшебства, которое бы как паутина пронизывало и оплетало этот мир. Я не чувствовала никакой связи ни с одним живым существом, будь то человек, эльф, хоббит или зверь. Я не была частью Арды, эта земля не давала мне сил, не питала энергией, не принимала, но и не отторгала окончательно. Здесь не существовало тех нитей, которые всегда связывали меня с обитателями моего бывшего дома… А раз нет никаких привязок, значит, нет и той, с кем эта привязка априори бы сработала — самый простой, но беспощадный вывод.
          Я сделала глубокий вдох. Непроизвольный озноб сошёл на нет, кажется, я начинала возвращаться к своему привычному состоянию. За входной дверью что-то с грохотом упало на пол, послышалось недовольное бурчание и парочка громких сердитых фраз на кхуздуле. Вот и мои дорогие гости соизволили проснуться и привести себя в порядок перед дальней дорогой. Топот тяжёлых сапог по коридору, возня на кухне, звон случайно кем-то задетого и уроненного здоровенного блюда… и ведь так просто обо всём забыть и вернуться к ставшему привычным ритму существования. Стоило лишь час или два отсидеться в своей уютной небольшой комнатке, в окно которой робко заглядывали первые, ещё не очень яркие, лучи поднимающегося из-за леса солнца. Торин вряд ли даст своим людям много времени на сборы. Ему явно не терпелось покинуть эту скромную ширскую обитель поскорее, желательно без её непонятной обитательницы. Я слышала его низкий, суровый голос, отдающий короткие указания другим гномам. Про меня будто все забыли, уж точно никто не станет ломиться сюда, трясти перед моим носом контрактом и уговаривать пойти в долгое путешествие, даже Гэндальф. Самый простой выход — рухнуть на кровать и попробовать уснуть под все эти бряцанья, беготню, споры и прочую какофонию звуков.
          Но почему я поступаю, вопреки здравому смыслу, совсем наоборот? Зачем я вновь подхожу к шкафу с одеждой, открываю его и надеваю на себя те вещи, которые примеряла до посещения ванной комнаты? Отчего я продолжаю в нём рыться для того, чтобы найти на самом дне, среди других брюк, рубашек и туник внушительных размеров тёмно-коричневый рюкзак? Какого тролля я ищу в комоде сменное бельё, штаны, запасные носки, плащ и всё то, что может пригодиться в дальнем пути? Нашарив на прикроватной тумбочке гребень, пару заколок и лент, я наспех переплела косу. Вышло не шибко аккуратно, особенно портили причёску непослушные после мытья прядки волос, выбивающиеся из общей массы то там, то сям. Но такова уж я — разнообразные учения о премудростях женских прихорашиваний мне никогда не давались, и, собственно, даже не казались интересными.
          Секунду поколебавшись, я засунула поверх своего нехитрого скарба тканевый свёрток с оружием, который извлекла из сундука в коридоре ранее. Затем я подумала о том, что неплохо бы наведаться и на кухню: пусть гномы в контракте написали о том, что предоставят питание нанятой взломщице, но вот о предоставлении бесплатной посуды там ни слова не было. Кастрюль и сковородок я, конечно, брать с собой не стану, о них должен был заранее позаботиться тот, кто в отряде отвечает за готовку, я же в поварихи не нанималась, поэтому ограничусь одной миской, ножом, ложкой, да любимой кружкой.
          Ругая по дороге на чём свет стоит себя, своё непостоянство и слабохарактерность, а так же Гэндальфа и всех незваных гостей во главе с их гордым королём, я миновала коридор. На пути мне встретился Бомбур, который то и дело с надеждой посматривал в сторону погреба, и ещё парочка гномов, если я правильно запомнила, это были братья — глуховатый Оин и бравый Глоин. Рыжебородый упорно что-то втирал оппоненту, тот лишь хмурился и слушал, приставив свою трубку к уху. Меня, по всей видимости, они попросту не заметили из-за важности беседы. Из ванной слышались весёлые голоса неугомонных принцев-шалопаев, в других комнатах двигалась какая-то мебель, опять что-то падало и звякало, видно, подгорные жители старательно собирались, причёсывались и всячески готовились к предстоящему мероприятию.
          На кухне я обнаружила самого Торина Дубощита, он стоял спиной к двери и смотрел в окно, скрестив руки на груди. Гномье величество сразу обернулось на звук моих шагов, его лицо, как и следовало ожидать, приобрело сосредоточенно-хмурое выражение, а взгляд, устремлённый на меня, сделался неподъёмно-тяжёлым, стоило лишь подгорному правителю заметить плотно набитый рюкзак в моих руках и оценить неброский, но явно не домашний наряд.
          — Вижу, мисс Альфер, вы всё-таки решили идти с нами? — уточнил венценосный гость после небольшой паузы.
          — Да, к вашему глубокому неудовольствию, — несколько рассеянно ответила я, подходя к посудному шкафу.
          Мысли мои витали далеко от споров с наглыми представителями королевской семьи, я сосредоточилась на том, чтобы добить свою поклажу необходимыми вещами, отсутствие которых в каком-нибудь лесу могло дорого мне обойтись, и по этой причине сейчас отвлекаться на бессмысленные диалоги не хотела, но мистер Дубощит имел другое мнение на сей счёт. Гном неторопливо отошёл от оконного проёма и встал рядом со мной, сбоку, продолжая держать руки скрещенными на груди. Даже полностью уделив внимание полке с тарелками, не поворачивая головы в его сторону, я затылком ощущала на себе пристальный, недовольный взор Торина.
          — Почему? Что заставило вас согласиться? За столом мне показалось, что вы собирались отказаться.
          Надо же, заметил, я слегка удивилась. Не помню, чтобы Король-Под-Горой интересовался моей скромной персоной за ужином.
          — Как я говорила ранее, моё бедное девичье сердечко скромной домохозяйки не устояло перед вашими великолепными манерами и тёплым и ласковым взором. Боюсь, уже не смогу жить, не имея возможности любоваться вами каждый день и наслаждаться общением со столь чутким и милым собеседником, — ответила я с лёгкой улыбкой, выбирая не слишком большую, но вполне себе глубокую миску, показавшуюся мне наиболее прочной из всех.
          Наверное, уже сейчас стоило бы придумать отговорку посерьёзнее, рассказать, как меня впечатлила грустная песня гномов, соврать, что засиделась в норе и жажду приключений, ибо прониклась историей нежданных гостей и хочу помочь вернуть им дом, и этим попытаться наладить контакт с гордым, строптивым правителем, но у меня не было такого желания. Я не собиралась подстраиваться под Дубощита и весь его отряд. Да, я решила отправиться в поход, ведомая странными порывами души, неясными побуждениями, застигнутая врасплох видением в ванной комнате. При этом я уже поняла, что буду сама по себе в дальнем пути. Мне вовсе не обязательно общаться с будущими невольными собратьями по дорожным тяготам, узнавать о них больше дозволенного, дружить и привязываться. Особенно привязываться. Для существа, которое не принадлежало этому миру и толком им не принималось, подобное вообще казалось верхом идиотизма. Я чужая здесь, чужой и останусь, что бы там ни пытался возразить мне Гэндальф. Я уже однажды потеряла всё. Так зачем поворачивать на второй круг?
          Торина мой ответ, конечно, не устроил. Он нахмурился ещё сильнее и вклинился между мной и кухонным гарнитуром, чуть приподняв голову и заглядывая в глаза.
          — Я не знаю, о чём вы с Таркуном говорили в гостиной, и как он смог вас убедить, но запомните — это не увеселительная лёгкая прогулочка с подружками до ближайшего парка. Мы идём в опасный и тяжёлый поход, рискуя своими жизнями, ставим на кон всё, что имеем. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за вашей неосведомлённости о грозящих нам опасностях пострадал кто-то из моего отряда. Для вас это просто детские шуточки? Мы хотим вернуть свой дом, который отнял у нас проклятый дракон, унеся в могилу множество жизней, и я не стану подвергать риску наше мероприятие, если вы из-за своей легкомысленности и неосторожности попадёте в беду.
          Последние слова король почти выплюнул мне в лицо. Кажется, я действительно сумела задеть его сейчас за живое. Дубощит, видимо, решил, что я просто глупая, беспечная человеческая девчонка, прельстившаяся сокровищами Эребора, невесть зачем навязанная в дорогу странным волшебником.
          — Хорошо, я больше не пошучу подобным образом, — легко, как скромная ученица перед строгим учителем, согласилась я, примеряясь к полочке с кружками. Я надеялась, Торин уже решит — со мной разговаривать бесполезно, и махнёт рукой, полностью возложив заботу о моей сохранности на плечи Митрандира, а сам попросту начнёт избегать меня как чумы, но гном явно ещё лелеял сладкие мысли о притягательной возможности отказаться от неугодной взломщицы, оставив её здесь.
          — Мы не станем делать привалы каждый час из-за того, что вы устали идти или не привыкли ездить верхом. Все дни мы будем стараться проводить в дороге, останавливаясь в случае крайней нужды, а ночами разбивать лагерь и спать, чтоб с рассветом продолжить путешествие. На нашем пути могут повстречаться гоблины, тролли, разбойники из числа людей, и никто из них не станет расшаркиваться перед вами и не проявит милосердия только потому, что вы женщина. Если завяжется бой, у ваших товарищей, вероятно, не окажется возможности следить за тем, чтобы вы не попали под удар вражеского топора или меча. Если произойдёт худшее, и нас схватят, ваша смерть вряд ли покажется вам лёгкой и быстрой. Думаю, вы понимаете, что с вами могут захотеть сделать не слишком благородные бандиты. Наша дорога пролегает через густые леса и высокие горы. Отойдёте далеко от костра — и во тьме вас настигнет дикий зверь. Сделаете один неосторожный шаг на узкой горной тропинке, не туда поставите ногу — и полетите в пропасть. Я не смогу уберечь вас от всего вышеперечисленного и не стану отвечать за вашу судьбу, скорее навлеку неприятности, а мои враги станут и вашими врагами. Поэтому — подумайте ещё раз, как бы вас ни уговаривал Гэндальф, стоит ли оно того? Я не знаю, захотелось ли вам разжиться сокровищами моего народа или вы просто перечитали дамских романов, но никакой романтики в подобных походах нет.
          — Вы ещё забыли упомянуть о том, что спать мне предстоит на холодной земле, траве или камнях, а не на мягкой толстой перинке, а над головой у меня будет висеть только безразличное, мерцающее звёздное небо, а не привычный уютный потолок. Ещё в дороге может пойти дождь, подуть сильный ветер, велика вероятность банально простудиться из-за непогоды. Если ранят в битве, большой риск погибнуть от заражения крови. И, конечно, хоббитская еда из моей кладовки не сравнится со скудным походным пайком, я права? И самое главное, мыться придётся не в тёпленькой ванной, а в холодных реках и озёрах урывками, сбегая тайком к водоёму, когда там не будет гномов, чтобы случайно не оскорбить видом своего обнажённого уродливого человеческого женского тела их благородные высоконравственные умы. И в довесок я должна буду делить с другими дополнительные обязанности, не связанные со взломом и грабежом — например, дежурить ночью, поить и кормить лошадей, носить ветки для костра и прочее. Готовить не умею, говорю сразу. Если попробуете меня заставить варить похлёбку только потому, что я не мужчина, то в лучшем случае отделаетесь лёгким отравлением на пару дней, в худшем — ваша миссия оборвётся, не успев толком начаться. На сладкое же перечислю прочие походные прелести, о которых не принято писать, как вы изволили выразиться, в дамских романах, навроде грязи, пота, аромата, источаемого тринадцатью давно не мытыми гномами. Это я, собственно, не упомянула самого дракона, спящего или не спящего в горе. Я помогла вам сэкономить ваше время на поучительную речь или огласила не весь список потенциальных опасностей из вашей коллекции?
          Взгляд Торина ничуть не потеплел, сделавшись даже холоднее, будто бушующее синее пламя внезапно замёрзло миллиардами маленьких кристаллов в глубине его радужки, а зрачки расширились.
          — Хорошо, если вы понимаете, какие опасности и лишние трудности из-за того, что вы женщина, будут грозить вам в пути — значит, вы постараетесь их избежать и не погибните глупой смертью в первую же неделю похода. И не попроситесь обратно домой, когда придётся буквально ползти по узким горным уступам или продираться сквозь густые заросли кустарников, потому что иной дороги уже нет. Надеюсь, Гэндальф не ошибся, расхваливая ваши таланты за ужином, ибо беру я вас с собой только под его ответственность. Помните об этом, — последние слова Дубощит почти прошептал мне на ухо, подойдя фактически вплотную и приблизившись к моему лицу настолько, насколько позволяли приличия в подобной ситуации. Затем король резко отпрянул в сторону, отвернулся и стремительной походкой направился в гостиную.
          — У вас есть ещё полчаса на сборы. Рекомендую не опаздывать. Я никого ждать не стану, мы уйдём с вами или без вас, — бросил венценосный гном не оборачиваясь, а лишь на мгновение задержавшись на пороге.
          Ничего иного я, собственно, и не ожидала. Я была уже готова выдвигаться в путь, осталось уладить парочку важных вопросов. Первым делом я сбегала к соседям и рассказала жалостливую историю, придуманную на ходу, о том, что мне намедни пришло письмо от дальних родственников, в котором с прискорбием сообщалось, мол, моя дорогая тётушка при смерти, и я должна приехать как можно скорее и попрощаться с ней, ну, и по закону вступить в права наследования. Путешествие предстояло неблизкое и опасное для молодой женщины, и тут как раз удачно подвернулась процессия гномов, ехавшая в нужном мне направлении по торговым делам, волей случая забредшая в Шир. Благородные господа откликнулись на просьбу несчастной дамы в беде и согласились немного проводить её, однако, задерживаться в этом краю компания подгорных умельцев по своим личным причинам никак не может, поэтому и мне необходимо уезжать прямо сейчас.
          Хоббиты народ обстоятельный, любящий в подробностях выспрашивать те или иные детали, касающиеся семейных проблем собеседника, но у меня не имелось времени, да и желания, отвечать на миллион вопросов. Я лишь хотела, чтобы в моё отсутствие за Бэг Эндом хорошо присмотрели и не сдали норку в аренду новому жильцу по причине внезапного исчезновения и долгого отсутствия предыдущего съёмщика. Я планировала вернуться сюда и продолжить влачить тут своё никчёмное существование дальше, если удастся выжить в предстоящем мероприятии. Напугав мистера и миссис Бэрроуз описанием тринадцати прожорливых, диковатых, хамоватых, нечесаных и воинственных гномов, я вежливо отказалась от приглашения зайти в гости на чашечку чая с пирогами, и, быстро распрощавшись, вернулась обратно к себе. Теперь мне необходимо было найти Гэндальфа и уточнить у него кое-какие детали грядущего путешествия заранее.
          Митрандир нашёлся сам — как ни в чём не бывало, он сидел в саду и спокойно попыхивал своей трубкой. Созерцание данной мирной картины сразу напомнило мне о необходимости захватить мешочек хорошего хоббитского табака с собой. Сделав мысленную пометку в мозгу, я сообщила волшебнику о причине своего беспокойства. Меня сейчас сильно волновал вопрос касаемый способа передвижения на ближайшие дни, ибо Торин упоминал о длительной верховой езде, а лошади у меня здесь в хозяйстве не водилось. Однако маг тут же заверил, что заранее всё просчитал и подобрал прекрасного и выносливого скакуна лично мне во владение для дальней дороги. Поверив ему на слово, я забежала обратно в дом и даже успела перед выходом перекусить жареным беконом и бутербродами с остатками сыра, которые соорудил Бомбур за время моего недолгого отсутствия.
    
    
      
    

* * *
    
    
    
          Вот таким образом я и очутилась в седле прекрасного коня, с жёсткой, длинной чёрной гривой. Жеребец оказался понятлив и на редкость послушен, с интересом уткнувшись носом в мои ладони и получив большое красное яблоко, он дал ласково потрепать себя по морде и без пререканий позволил взобраться верхом вместе с поклажей. Гномы ехали на более приземистых лошадках или пони, соответствующих их росту. Возглавлял процессию сам Дубощит, по-королевски гордо и прямо восседая на своём буром скакуне, а за ним уже вереницей растянулись остальные участники похода. Гэндальф через какое-то время покинул меня и нагнал Торина, видимо, чтобы показывать наиболее безопасную дорогу. Я краем глаза наблюдала, как между ними завязалась беседа: маг что-то тихо шептал, наклонившись к подгорному правителю.
          Гномы находились в приподнятом настроении, они перекидывались весёлыми репликами друг с другом, шутили, то и дело начинали запевать незатейливые походные песенки. На мою скромную персону никто особо внимания не обращал, лишь Балин ласково с одобрением посмотрел на меня, когда я подала ему подписанный контракт, да Бофур приветливо кивнул, широко улыбаясь, будто давней подруге. Ещё я периодически ловила на себе заинтересованные, озорные взгляды юных принцев, брошенные как бы невзначай, украдкой. У меня вообще создалось впечатление, что большинство бравых подгорных мастеров, несмотря на полное отсутствие общепринятых хороших манер, такта, вежливости и чувства меры, несколько робеют передо мной, оттого, что не знают, как именно стоит себя вести с единственной представительницей противоположного пола, да ещё другой расы, в отряде, и оттого просто избегают не только заводить со мной разговор, но даже боятся лишний раз глаза поднять и обернуться в мою сторону. Меня такое положение дел более чем устраивало, не хотелось становиться объектом пристального внимания тринадцати малознакомых существ и отвечать на неудобные вопросы. Несмотря на всеобщую эйфорию, мандраж от начала важного и опасного путешествия, моих попутчиков словно бы окружал почти осязаемый барьер, сотканный из напряжения и неловкости. Гномы, видимо, только в пути, когда я уверенно забралась в седло своего коня, осознали, что вот эта странная человеческая девчонка, бледная, худая и невысокая, действительно едет с ними. Роптать и высказывать своё недовольство перед суровым волшебником, за секунду способным сменить личину доброго улыбчивого старичка на злого и страшного колдуна, мечущего молнии в прямом и переносном смысле слова, они не отважились. Только Торин, Двалин и рыжий длиннобородый вояка откровенно хмурились и поджимали губы, наблюдая за тем, как я глажу животное, тихо нашёптывая ему ласковые слова.
          Когда на горизонте появились первые сумерки, его величество наконец суровым строгим голосом скомандовало привал, даже не оборачиваясь назад. Гномы с облегчением вздохнули и с энтузиазмом начали обустраиваться на небольшой полянке, окружённой деревьями. Я едва сдержалась, чтобы не вздохнуть вместе с ними, ибо с непривычки от долгой дороги и тряски в седле успела подустать. Поясница возмущённо напомнила о своём существовании противным нытьём, ноги затекли, запястья тоже слегка ломило.
          Торин тем временем продолжал отдавать приказания. Принцам он велел принести из леса дров, Глоина заставил следить за костром, Бомбура послал готовить ужин на всю развесёлую братию, кто-то ещё по наставлению короля отправился за водой к ручью. Бофуру Дубощит поручил первое дежурство предстоящей ночью. Остальные участники похода тоже не остались сидеть без дела, они расседлали своих лошадок и активно доставали из походных рюкзаков разнообразную утварь: посуду, огниво, тёплые пледы, чтобы не замёрзнуть во сне на холодной земле. Гэндальф же отыскал неподалёку поваленное дерево и с умиротворённым выражением лица следил за активно развивающейся вокруг него бурной деятельностью подгорного народа, периодически попыхивая трубкой. Кажется, без каких-либо специальных заданий осталась одна лишь я. То ли Дубощит упорно не хотел меня замечать из принципа и ещё надеялся избавиться, пока мы не ушли далеко в глухие и небезопасные края, то ли попросту не верил в то, что я справлюсь даже с самой простой миссией и смогу насобирать хвороста для огня, разжечь пламя или отыскать водоём.
          Пользуясь тем, что все при деле, и в мою сторону никто не смотрит, в том числе и неугомонные принцы, я решила ненадолго отделиться от компании, на всякий случай демонстративно взяв в руки яблоко и делая вид, что хочу только лишь немного прикормить своего нового питомца, который спокойно пасся немного в стороне на привязи, вместе с другими скакунами. Поравнявшись с конём, я сунула ему под морду сладкое лакомство, потрепала по холке и скрылась за ближайшим деревом.
          Сильно далеко уехать от Шира мы не успели, хоть и провели весь день в седле. Навьюченные гномьим скарбом лошадки ступали медленно и чинно, чтобы не растерять в пути ценные припасы. Поэтому окружающую нас сейчас местность я более-менее знала, пусть и не смогла бы нарисовать по памяти точную карту леса или безошибочно сразу найти нужную тропу. Я запомнила, в каком направлении уходил гном, посланный королём за водой, и меня потянуло туда же. Очень хотелось ополоснуть лицо, смыть с себя дорожную пыль и освежиться, да и вообще, проживая в Бэг Энде отшельником, я отвыкла от постоянного гомона и жужжания чьего-то голоса у себя над ухом в течение многих часов подряд.
          Шла я совсем недолго, минут семь, прежде чем наткнулась на неглубокую, узкую приветливо журчащую речушку с прохладной прозрачной водицей. Тропинка оказалась достаточно широкой, и продираться до желанного источника влаги через какие-либо дебри мне не пришлось. Присев на травянистом уютном бережку, я с наслаждением опустила руку вниз и зачерпнула в ладонь немного воды, взбаламутив тем самым гладкую поверхность реки. Сделав пару жадных глотков, я наскоро умылась, погружая ноющее запястье в водоём и касаясь кончиками пальцев разнообразных мелких камушков, мирно покоившихся на его дне.
          Я с детства любила ночные прогулки в одиночестве. Было в них что-то такое таинственное, манящее, волнующее и необъяснимое. Мир вокруг словно замирал, умолкали дневные звуки и суета, на небе высыпали миллионы серебряных бисеринок-звёзд. Хитро подмигивая, они указывали на дверь в совсем иную жизнь, полную новых запахов и ощущений. Я даже прикрыла глаза от удовольствия, в полной мере пытаясь глубже вдохнуть свежий вечерний воздух с привкусом аромата диких трав и листьев многовековых деревьев, размеренно покачивающих крючковатыми ветвями где-то в вышине.
          Вдруг меня будто бы что-то выдернуло из этой сладкой, романтической неги. На мгновение щеки коснулся рваным поцелуем порыв сильного ледяного ветра, окончательно приведя в чувство. Я резко распахнула глаза, натренированное тело тут же напряглось в ожидании нападения. Я больше не являлась единственным гостем этого уютного лесного уголка. Я каждой клеточкой кожи ощущала чьё-то присутствие невдалеке от себя. Интуиция говорила — моё уединение пришли прервать отнюдь не вездесущие гномы. Я почти осязала злобу и враждебность, исходившую от неведомого существа. Это напомнило те далёкие прекрасные деньки, когда я являлась обладательницей воистину мощного и ужасного магического артефакта, чья сила помогала мне выслеживать врагов, мечтающих превратить меня в молчаливый хладный труп. Я по-прежнему не видела никаких колдовских нитей, связующих между собой всех обитателей Арды, не могла потянуть за них и оказаться рядом с неизвестным противником, однако точно знала, что рядом со мной сейчас не друг, возможно, даже не человек, и кем бы ни являлся внезапный визитёр — он хотел уничтожить меня, не просто убить, а медленно и мучительно разорвать на мелкие кусочки. Осознание сего чудесного факта никакой радости мне, понятное дело, не принесло. Наоборот, давненько уже не приходилось чувствовать себя настолько погано. Костерить на чём свет стоит свою беспечность смысла теперь не имело. Да, я слишком расслабилась в безмятежном, мирном Шире. Я утратила былую хватку. Подписывая контракт и выдвигаясь в опасный поход с гномами, я больше понадеялась на их боевые навыки и на знания Гэндальфа, чем на собственные умения, не шибко-то воспринимая всерьёз предостережения Торина. Я не поверила, что наше предприятие настолько важно для Средиземья и вызовет чьё-то недовольство уже в первый день путешествия.
          «Ну, по крайней мере, если я сейчас тут сложу свою бедовую голову, хотя бы его величеству будет польза: и от навязанного балласта избавится, и в споре прав окажется», — с некой злобой подумала я, пытаясь предугадать следующий ход неизвестного противника. Враг медлил и не нападал. Я же сделала вид, что не заметила чужого присутствия рядом с собой, и продолжала, как ни в чём не бывало, играться с водой, поднимать с песчаного дна камушки и кидать их обратно в реку, наблюдая, как на поверхности водоёма образуются и мерно расходятся к берегам круги от них. Я находилась сейчас здесь совсем одна, безоружная и беззащитная, идеальный вариант, чтобы совершить внезапную атаку, прикончить одним точным движением или пленить, но существо медлило и колебалось. Может, его целью на данном этапе являлась слежка и сбор информации? Откуда же такое пристальное внимание и ненависть ко мне? Не я организовала поход на Эребор, не я его и возглавляла. Я перешла в число злейших недругов так быстро лишь потому, что согласилась составить компанию Королю-Под-Горой, а эта тварь руководствуется принципом «помощник моего врага и мой лютый враг»? Мои рассуждения и попытки прийти к логическому умозаключению порождали куда больше вопросов, нежели ответов.
          Поскольку тактика выжидания никак не работала, и противник не спешил выпускать в меня из-за дерева стрелу или открыто нападать с мечом наперевес, я попыталась ещё раз сконцентрироваться и узнать точное местоположение загадочного шпиона. Очень беспокоило и напрягало то, что даже полностью сосредоточившись на собственных ощущениях, погрузившись в них с головой, отринув все мысли и эмоции, я никак не могла «прощупать», с какой же именно стороны за мной подглядывают. Я попробовала вообразить, будто мой незаменимый артефакт ещё со мной, и постаралась, прикрыв глаза, нарисовать сеть из привычных для моего понимания нитей, найти нужную и проследовать по ней до владельца. Как я и предполагала, сей метод не помог. Тогда я выудила из дальних закоулков памяти всё то, чему меня успели обучить наставники до того момента, как я прошла испытание и получила в свои руки древнее оружие. Самое удивительное: враг словно находился в нескольких местах одновременно или мгновенно перемещался, я ловила на себе злобные взгляды и со спины, и сбоку, и спереди, но при этом была убеждена — рядом со мной именно один противник, а не несколько. Напоминало некое наваждение, заклинание для одурманивания сознания, и я не знала, кто здесь и сейчас способен на подобные фокусы. Явно за мной следили не алчущие драгоценных камней и женского тела бандиты и уж точно никакие не гоблины и не орки, которые по идее и могли обитать в диких лесах, хотя и гораздо дальше от Шира. Каких же ещё врагов успел нажить себе доблестный Торин Дубощит?
          Внезапно, что-то красное промелькнуло буквально в нескольких дюймах от меня. По форме оно напоминало небольшую светящуюся стрелу, растворившуюся в воздухе над водой. Сразу же из того места, где она исчезла, повалил густой, белый, как молоко, туман. Я за долю секунды резко поднялась и метнулась к дереву, которое росло позади меня, но немного правее. Я была уверена, что именно оттуда и выпустили это странное заклятье.
          За широким стволом таился высокий зелёный куст с какими-то мелкими оранжевыми ягодами, гроздьями свисающими с тонких веток. На его вершине сидела большая, размером примерно с ястреба, чёрная птица. Увидев меня, пернатое создание сразу же взмыло в воздух с противным клёкотом, напоминающим не чириканье, а скорее утробное полурычание или полулай злого пса. Я не успела толком рассмотреть загадочного представителя лесной фауны, но крылья в вышине казались неправдоподобно длинными и широкими, будто за короткое время полёта птичка успела существенно прибавить в размере. Однако очень скоро она слилась с темнотой почти ночного неба, и я потеряла её из виду. Я от души пожалела, что не захватила с собой рюкзак или хотя бы оружие из него, с помощью которого я смогла бы попробовать сбить необычное создание.
          Плотная вязкая дымка меж тем продолжала расползаться со стремительной скоростью. Она уже добралась до меня, касаясь ладоней, щёк и шеи мерзким, влажным, удушливым касанием. Создавалась ощущение, что меня облизывают гигантским мокрым языком. Правильным выходом было бежать обратно на поляну к гномам и Гэндальфу, уж он-то наверняка знает поболее моего о нашем новом недруге и о том, как нейтрализовать его заклинания. Однако что-то не давало мне уйти отсюда. Нечто в сознании уговаривало остаться и найти врага в этом непроницаемом белом тумане, вернуться к реке, разуться, ступить босыми ногами в успокаивающую, прохладную водицу, ощутить под собой безупречно гладкую гальку и песок, перейти на другой берег и… Так, вот это уже точно ненормально, это не мои мысли. Я помотала головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, затем подняла руки и прижала их к начинающим ныть вискам. В тот же миг я почувствовала надвигающуюся опасность, натренированное тело среагировало быстрее, чем мозг успел решить — я увернулась от резко спикировавшей сверху на меня недавней птицы. Её крыло минуло мою шею и, не достигнув цели, с неприятным скрежетом прошлось по коре дерева, оставляя на ней отметину, напоминающую зарубок от меча, буквально в паре дюймов от подбородка.
          Да, интересные крылья у «птички», будто из стали выкованные. Если бы я не успела вовремя отклониться немного в сторону, сейчас бы моя голова уже катилась к пресловутой речушке отдельно от остального тела. Вновь вместо клёкота это тихое, глухое рычание, в котором явственно слышится гнев. Наверно, я бы тоже огорчилась на месте пернатого существа, печально, однако — какую-то человеческую женщину с первой попытки убить не вышло.
          Недруг вновь скрылся в белёсой завесе пара, но я не сомневалась, что он собирается идти на второй круг. Я же в свою очередь приготовилась отразить новую атаку, уповая на то, что эта штука не умеет ещё и метать стальные перья. Я придвинулась ближе к кусту, скрываясь в его густой листве и надеясь, что так твари будет сложнее атаковать меня во второй раз. В идеале стоило бы найти более надёжное укрытие: небольшую пещерку, ложбинку в корнях дерева, однако, не припоминала ничего подобного по дороге сюда. К тому же туман так загустел, что его можно было резать ножом, я не могла рассмотреть даже свою руку, поднеся её к глазам.
          Новый удар не заставил себя долго ждать. Стоило мне принять позицию поудобнее, как крыло птички укоротило тонкий ствол кустарника примерно на треть, я же вовремя успела пригнуться. Хоть я и не видела самого пернатого врага, зато могла чувствовать и слышать, как колышутся ветки и шелестят листья на них от создаваемого тварью при быстром приближении ветряного потока. Пока птичка поднималась ввысь для третьего удара, я сделала перекат, пытаясь по памяти отыскать тропинку и вспомнить, где ещё росли такие вот невысокие и неширокие деревца с низко расположенными ветвями с обильной растительностью на них.
          Прискорбно, конечно, признавать, но в данной ситуации, без оружия, я могла лишь прятаться и убегать. Не знаю, сколько ещё продлится эта безумная погоня, но меня вряд ли хватит надолго. Туман валил отовсюду, пробирался под одежду, будто мечтал проникнуть под кожу и слиться со мной, даже глаза слезились от поднимающегося пара. На горло словно легла невидимая цепкая рука и медленно начала сдавливать шею. Остро стало не хватать воздуха, я закашлялась, ощутив головокружение, хотя упорно продолжала игнорировать своё состояние, пытаясь скорее добраться до очередного укрытия. Однако, конец точно не за горами, у твари явное преимущество в силе. Я, конечно, не раз висела буквально на волоске от смерти, мы с ней давно «на короткой ноге», но тут-то и помощи ждать неоткуда…
          Неожиданно прямо перед моим носом засиял яркий свет. Настолько яркий, что пришлось зажмуриться, после чего меня вдруг отбросило назад с такой силой, что я упала, ударившись спиной о ствол близрастущего дерева. Не дав времени телу на приход в норму, я рывком поднялась с земли, мгновенно принимая оборонительную позицию, готовясь к рукопашному бою, вероятно, последнему в своей жизни. Однако, никаких врагов рядом не оказалось, туман полностью рассеялся, будто и не было мерзкой, удушливой дымки, а напротив меня на расстоянии вытянутой руки стоял знакомый Серый маг с обеспокоенным выражением лица, держа посох перед собой.
          — Ох, Гэндальф, — я закашлялась, подавившись воздухом. Произносить слова после недавней беготни и попытки удушения невидимкой оказалось невероятно трудной задачей, — во имя всех альфавилиер, какого варифейра здесь происходит?!
          Я низко опустила голову, наклонилась, уперевшись ладонями в колени и пытаясь отдышаться. Даже сама не заметила, как с губ слетела непонятная для всего Средиземья фраза. Нужно лучше следить за собой. Не водится в этом мире гигантских мудрых богоподобных волков — альфавилиер и мерзких ящериц-переростков, передвигающихся на двух лапах — варифейр. Волшебник, кажется, пропустил мимо ушей мои неподобающие ругательства. Он, по-прежнему хмурясь, сосредоточенно осматривал пространство вокруг.
          — Не знаю, — наконец ответил Истари после небольшой паузы.
          — Не знаешь? О, великолепно, ты втравил меня в эту авантюру, ты же намекал на то, что за Дубощитом открылась охота, и почти просил меня стать его телохранителем, а теперь, значит, не знаешь? — я вытянулась во весь рост, сделав несколько вдохов полной грудью, попутно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям: кости целы, спина почти не давала о себе знать вспышками боли, значит, незначительный ушиб. Глаза больше не слезились, ощущение чужой конечности на горле испарилось, лесной пейзаж не плыл и не покачивался передо мной.
          — Не знаю, — повторил волшебник уже более сердито, — перед тем, как встретиться с Торином в таверне Бри и призвать его выступить на Эребор, я наткнулся в дороге на нескольких охотников за головами из числа людей. При них было объявление, написанное на языке чёрного наречья, в котором предлагалась большая награда за голову Короля-Под-Горой. У меня есть некоторые соображения о том, кто мог её назначить, однако у него нет подобных колдовских сил. Сейчас я сбит с толку не меньше твоего.
          — Но даже этими соображениями ты делиться не намерен, верно? — едко уточнила я, в упор глядя на собеседника.
          — Я должен сперва узнать точно, но скажем так: я не думал, что мы столкнёмся в походе с магией, да ещё столь странной и чуждой для Средиземья… я сидел на полянке с гномами, когда почувствовал некое враждебное присутствие, но было уже поздно, враг успел напасть и…
          — Погоди! — резко перебила я его. — Что значит «чуждой для Средиземья»? Я поняла, что за мной следят там, у водоёма. Я ощутила в тот момент очень сильную злобу и ненависть, направленную прямо на меня, противник будто источал её, а потом уже появился этот туман и чёрная птица с острыми, как бритва, крыльями, которая и пыталась снести мне голову с плеч до твоего появления. Не хочешь же ты сказать, что…
          — Нет, — заверил маг, помотав головой, — я не встречал столь странного колдовства, но я уверен, что враг принадлежит этому миру. Он не пришелец, как ты. Я не знаю, почему напали именно на тебя, возможно, из-за того, что ты одна покинула отряд. И это, кстати, было весьма неосмотрительно и глупо: ты не взяла с собой оружие и никого не предупредила. Вероятнее, наш таинственный недоброжелатель как-то узнал, что ты… не такая, как все, и это шибко не понравилось ему, отсюда его враждебность и желание поскорее убить тебя. Такое объяснение совсем не радует меня, но другого я пока не вижу…
          А уж как оно меня-то не радовало! О том, что я прошла портал, служащий дверью между мирами, не знал и не мог знать почти никто в Средиземье. Само существование врат являлось ужаснейшей тайной, и разглашать её строго-настрого мне запретили. О моём истинном происхождении знали лишь Валар — местные божества, и Майар — духи, созданные до начала времён, выступающие как слуги и помощники самих Валар, одним из которых и являлся Гэндальф, посланный их волей на Землю в обличье седовласого старца для борьбы с силами зла, терзающими Арду. Здесь подобные ему известны под именем Истари, и их не так много. Главная пятёрка великих Истари — белый совет, возглавляемый волшебником Саруманом. Гэндальф входил в число этих избранных магов. Конечно, из-за смертной плоти они, как и другие существа, обитающие в этом мире, нуждались в каждодневном приёме пищи, отдыхе, их тела являлись уязвимыми для вражеского оружия, а чувства напоминали эмоции гномов, эльфов, людей и хоббитов — те же страх, гнев, отчаяние, любовь, сомнения, стремления, честолюбие.
          Быстренько прокрутив в голове все знания о Средиземьи, полученные от самого серого мага, я тоже пришла к весьма неутешительному выводу. Помимо Создателей о моём прошлом знали ещё несколько верховных эльфийских владык: добрых, светлых и мудрых. Сомневаюсь, что им захотелось бы остановить гномий поход подобным способом, нанимая убийц. Да и возвращение собственного дома — дело справедливое и благородное. В общих интересах избавиться от опасного, неконтролируемого, злого дракона, угрожающего бедой и гибелью всем расам. И кем же при данном раскладе мог оказаться новый таинственный недруг? Какие цели он преследует, за кем ведёт охоту? Да и ведёт ли или просто наблюдает? Я-то не в счёт, чужаков, да ещё из других реальностей, мало кто любит…
          — Раз ты спокойно стоишь здесь, значит, остальные в полном порядке? Отряд не подвергся нападению? — на всякий случай уточнила я, оглядываясь по сторонам. Инородное присутствие я перестала ощущать сразу же с приходом волшебника, но лишняя осторожность теперь не помешает.
          Словно в подтверждении своих слов, я услышала громкий топот ног, и, обернувшись, увидела гномов, стремительно приближающихся к нам по тропинке. Впереди всех шёл Торин, с топором в одной руке и мечом в другой, за ним следовали принцы, один на изготовку с луком, второй тоже с мечом, потом Двалин с двумя одинаковыми топорами, далее, взволнованно оборачиваясь, нервно трусили остальные подданные его величества: кто так же с мечом, кто с топором, у Бофура вообще в ладони оказалась зажата кирка, а у Ори большая рогатка.
          — Гэндальф, что здесь произошло? Ты оставил нас на поляне и велел держаться вместе и быть настороже, но тебя и мисс Альфер долго не было, — Дубощит поравнялся с нами и теперь переводил хмурый встревоженный взгляд с меня на чародея.
          — Я почувствовал в лесу неподалёку чьё-то враждебное присутствие, злое и опасное, поэтому покинул вас и поспешил туда, чтобы узнать, кто шныряет по округе и что ему нужно. Враг напал на Селену, но я сумел его изгнать с помощью своей магии, правда, не задержать и не уничтожить. Кем бы ни было таинственное создание, сейчас оно очень далеко отсюда, и вряд ли вернётся в ближайшее время, я хорошо его напугал, пока можно расслабиться и вернуться в лагерь, — Гэндальф первый развернулся в сторону поляны и, не оборачиваясь, пошёл назад к месту нашего ночлега.
          Торин слегка приподнял бровь и выжидающе-вопросительно уставился на меня. Пришлось вкратце пересказывать своё приключение. Конечно, я не стала упоминать о том, что пыталась нащупать серебряные нити или о том, что несостоявшийся убийца явно имел личностные притязания к моей ни в чём не повинной, собственно, персоне. Я постаралась как можно подробнее описать красную стрелу, появление молочной дымки и чёрную птицу на кусте, летающую с помощью стальных крыльев, которая издавала странные, совсем не птичьи звуки.
          — Здесь у нас не было никакого тумана, — заявил Фили после моего повествования, когда мы добрались до костра и расселись вокруг него для обсуждения всего произошедшего.
          Гномы в недоумении переглядывались между собой и периодически посматривали на меня: кто-то с испугом, кто-то с сочувствием, кто-то с явным осуждением. Торин выглядел задумчивым и сосредоточенным, старательно прикидывал в уме список своих самых опасных возможных недоброжелателей. Я думала, что он вот-вот, да и произнесёт ворчливо фразочку наподобие: «Я же вас предупреждал», но король смолчал, видимо, его сейчас слишком занимали другие вещи.
          — Я одного не понимаю: пусть Госпожа Селена поступила опрометчиво, уйдя умываться в одиночестве, никого из нас не предупредив, но зачем врагу нужно было нападать именно на неё? Почему недруг не дождался просто, когда отойдёт кто-то из нас? Фили и Кили ходили же за дровами, а Нори за водой — и ничего, — робко спросил Ори, от волнения комкая край своего длинного свитера.
          Ответа на этот вопрос не знал никто, поэтому почти все опустили головы, задумчиво почёсывая бороды.
          — Зачем мы вообще понадобились какому-то неизвестному даже тебе могучему колдуну, ты знаешь, Таркун? — прямо спросил Двалин, в упор глядя на мага.
          — Кому ты рассказал о походе, кроме своего клана, Торин Дубощит? — голос волшебника прозвучал неожиданно громко и сурово. Заданный вопрос Истари полностью проигнорировал.
          — Что? — непонимающе переспросил король, в свою очередь недоумённо воззрившись на внезапно рассердившегося Митрандира. — никому, клянусь.
          — Кому?! — требовательно повторил Гэндальф, подавшись слегка вперёд. Казалось, ещё немного — и его глаза начнут метать молнии.
          — Никому! — уже начал раздражаться сам подгорный правитель. — во имя Махала, ты можешь объяснить, что вообще происходит?
          Слушая их диалог, я попыталась вспомнить, кто такой Махал, и в итоге пришла к выводу, что сие имя носит Валар — создатель гномов, которому они поклоняются.
          — Не могу! — отрезал серый колдун. — я сам не ведаю, кто это был там, в лесу, и каковы его истинные намерения, но собираюсь выяснить.
          Вздохнув, волшебник поднялся со своего места.
          — Ясно одно, ничего хорошего от этого существа ждать не стоит. Пока дорога безопасна, в ближайшие несколько дней после моего заклинания оно не нападёт, однако будьте начеку и старайтесь не отлучаться поодиночке.
          — Мастер Гэндальф, вы покидаете нас в такой момент?! — взволнованно спросил Дори, с ужасом глядя на серого мага.
          — Боюсь, что так, Дори. Мне нужно кое-что выяснить, посоветоваться со старшими и заглянуть в пару старых книг. Как говорится, предупреждён — значит вооружён. Если я ничего не узнаю, тяжко будет сражаться с нашим врагом вслепую.
          — Когда ты вернёшься? — холодно переспросил Торин, скрестив руки на груди. В отличие от остальных, он не стал возмущаться и просить Митрандира остаться.
          — Думаю, через два-три дня. Я нагоню вас, просто следуйте тем маршрутом, о котором я тебе сегодня говорил, и не отклоняйтесь от него, — уже на ходу бросил волшебник, направляясь к своему скакуну.
          Я тоже поднялась с расстеленного на траве плаща, желая проводить Гэндальфа.
          — Куда ты собрался? — тихо спросила я так, чтобы остальные не услышали.
          — Вряд ли название скажет тебе о чём-либо, — Истари залез в седло и коснулся моего плеча прежде, чем тронуть поводья, — не забывай нашего разговора, я действительно хочу, чтобы ты присмотрела за Торином, однако помни и о собственной безопасности. Идти куда-либо без оружия было опрометчивым поступком, не повторяй впредь таких ошибок и оставайся в отряде, если понадобится, гномы сумеют тебя защитить.
          Гэндальф пустил коня в галоп, не давая мне и шанса ответить ему. Я только фыркнула. Защитят? От кого? От той летающей птицы? Очень сильно сомневаюсь, а я уверена, что загадочный убийца ещё вернётся по мою душу для завершения начатого, уж шибко я ему не приглянулась у реки. Откуда-то сбоку налетел пронизывающий порыв ветра, и я слега поёжилась, жалея, что оставила плащ у костра. Да, давненько мне не приходилось ночевать не в уютной хоббитской спаленке, а под звёздным бескрайним небом на траве, сильно я поотвыкла от походных условий.
          Дубощит тем временем вовсю отдавал приказы, живо прекратив недовольное роптание подданных, вызванное отсутствием мага
          — Бомбур, пошевеливайся, где ужин? Мы уже минут сорок ждём от тебя еды. Сейчас поедим и сразу ляжем спать. Подъём с первыми лучами солнца, не стоит тут задерживаться. Бофур, помни, что ты первый в дозоре. Глоин, костёр потухает, твоя обязанность — следить за ним.
          Когда я вернулась за плащом, Торин неожиданно развернулся ко мне. Наши взгляды встретились. Сейчас в его глазах я не увидела недовольства или осуждения, скорее нечто похожее на сочувствие и толику вины. «За что же ты винишь себя, король? Неужели и вправду переживаешь из-за того, что твои враги стали и моими врагами?» — подумала я с лёгким удивлением.
          — Надеюсь, свой урок вы получили и впредь не станете так бездумно покидать нашу стоянку, мисс Альфер. Завтра вечером мы окажемся в Бри, необходимо пополнить запасы продовольствия, заодно и заночуем там. Если вы всё же передумали идти с нами, я найду сопровождающего, который поможет вам добраться обратно до Шира. Уверен, без моего присутствия никакие твари вас больше не потревожат.
          — Благодарю вас, ваше величество, однако, не зря говорят — утро вечера мудренее. Сейчас я хочу только вкусить то, что мешает там, в котелке, огромной поварёшкой Бомбур, а потом лечь спать, — и это было правдой. Я не жаждала обсуждать более свой сегодняшний промах, а так же не хотела общаться с королём, который чувствовал вину за покушение на меня и продолжал лелеять мечту избавиться от моего присутствия в отряде в ближайшее время.
          — Хорошо, но подумайте ещё об этом, — Торин отвесил мне лёгкий, вежливый поклон и отошёл к племянникам.
          Я же завернулась в плащ и уставилась на пламя, слушая, как трещат поленья, превращаясь в жалкие горы пепла и чёрные угольки под ненасытным, смертельным напором множества оранжевых язычков огня.
    
    


	6. Глава 4 "Задушевные Разговоры"


     
            Ужин прошёл почти что в полном молчании. Все были обескуражены внезапным нападением в первый же день похода, причём со стороны не просто какого-то грабителя или тролля, а самого настоящего волшебника, да такого сильного и таинственного, что сам Гэндальф о нём ничего не знал. И, естественно, многие растерялись и огорчились из-за решения Митрандира временно покинуть отряд. Хоть он и сказал, что опасность миновала, гномы постарались устроиться как можно ближе друг к другу и к огню. Дори тщательно смотрел за своими братьями, особенно за младшим — Ори, Торин медленно ел мясную похлёбку, приготовленную Бомбуром, то и дело бросая исподлобья короткие взгляды на своих подданных. Он тоже следил за тем, чтобы никто не отлучался поодиночке и не отходил далеко от места стоянки. Лошадей и пони подвели поближе к импровизированному лагерю, привязав к деревьям.
          Пару раз пробовали вновь поднять вопрос о том, почему неведомый враг напал именно на меня и чего хотел этим добиться. Дубощит заставил ещё раз в мельчайших подробностях описать момент, когда я почувствовала чужое присутствие у реки, и покушение, последовавшее за ним. Гномы ещё немного повздыхали, недоумённо похлопали глазами, посочувствовали, хотя у Двалина только на лбу жирным шрифтом написано не было: «В суровом мужском походе женщине, которая убегает в лесу одна невесть куда без присмотра, делать нечего». Вид же короля с каждым моим словом делался лишь угрюмее. Подперев голову ладонью, он переводил задумчивый взгляд с травы у себя под сапогами на костёр. За неимением лучших версий, посовещавшись, мы пришли к выводу, что недруг прознал о походе, вероятно, проследил за кем-то из тринадцати членов отряда, когда они добирались до хоббичьей норы, услышал про контракт и решил уже в дороге покуситься на жизнь единственной взломщицы, тем самым понизив шансы на дальнейший успех мероприятия. Точнее, придумали такой вариант случившегося гномы, я же после обстоятельного рассказа просто молчала.
          Версия была вполне логичной и обоснованной, если бы не одно маленькое но: я слабо верила в то, что не почувствовала бы за столь длительный срок присутствие кого-то чужого под окнами своего жилища и уж не сомневалась в мастерстве Гэндальфа, обязательно бы заметившего слежку. Конечно, есть масса магических способов подглядеть нужное событие и без своего физического присутствия, однако подобные манипуляции в пространстве и всплески волшебства не остались бы без внимания Митрандира с его-то силой… а если неизвестному шпиону всё же удалось провернуть такое у нас под носом, то грядущие перспективы совсем не радовали, ведь получалось — враг обладал просто колоссальными способностями и познаниями в колдовском искусстве и мог сражаться наравне с самим Истари. Однако на привале в лесу и я, и Гэндальф смогли почувствовать приближение неприятеля. С другой стороны, если наш новый противник столь могуч, он, вероятно, просто не пожелал самолично явиться перед нами, исходя из каких-то своих соображений, и послал в погоню прислужника не столь умелого и опытного. Значит, один из них совершил ошибку, недооценив меня и серого мага, но в следующий раз нам может так не повезти. Враг учтёт предыдущий промах при новом нападении, а я не сомневалась — оно скоро повторится.
          Я не стала делиться своими догадками с другими, ибо не видела в том смысла. Никаких доказательств, подтверждающих ту или иную мою мысль, не было, а сеять панику среди гномов, считавших Митрандира великим и непобедимым, как-то не хотелось. Зачем усугублять и без того упадническое настроение всего отряда? От подобных откровений мало прока, никакой информативности, полезной в сражении, они в себе не несут. Несведущие в колдовских премудростях подгорные умельцы решили, что в мирной ширской обстановке Гэндальф просто излишне расслабился, захмелел, потерял бдительность и не стал шибко утруждать себя поиском посторонних ушей в округе. Да и мало ли, что у него было тогда на уме, ведь в лесу он быстро обнаружил злоумышленника и прогнал его, значит, нужно лишь дождаться возвращения волшебника, который сможет обеспечить относительно безопасный дальнейший путь.
          После ужина и всех обсуждений Торин велел отряду ложиться спать, напомнив Бофуру о первом ночном дежурстве. Несмотря на столь насыщенный событиями день и тяжёлую, после долгой оседлой жизни, верховую прогулку, сон упрямо избегал меня. Понаблюдав с минуту, как остальные, кряхтя, устраиваются поудобнее на траве, расстилают свои плащи и покрывала, кладут под голову какие-то свёрнутые тряпки и мешки и тушат костёр, я оставила спутников и отошла к своему коню… по-хорошему, надо бы придумать ему уже имя, а то некрасиво как-то: кормила, гладила, много часов в седле на нём провела, а зову просто «конь», но в голове, как назло, не имелось ни одной идеи о кличке новому другу.
          Мысли текли в совершенно ином направлении. Конечно, Гэндальф мудр и могущественен, и раз он покинул нашу компанию именно сейчас, значит, действительно уверен в том, что в ближайшее время покушение не повторится. У меня не было весомых причин опровергать его слова и его выбор, да и сведения о новом враге ой как нужны, однако я совсем не знала гномов и могла только гадать: надёжен ли Бофур в качестве дозорного, заметит ли приближение недруга, успеет ли вовремя среагировать и предупредить. Сложно доверить свою жизнь тому, с кем не сражался в битве плечом к плечу и не ходил в разведку, а дурные предчувствия не желали меня покидать. Бесславно умирать назло той неведомой твари резко перехотелось. Но если Митрандир ошибся в своих расчётах? Он ведь тоже не ожидал нападения могущественного мага на первом же привале. Возможно, серый хитрец соврал или утаил часть правды из своих личных соображений, знал ведь заранее, что за Торином ведётся охота, и не соизволил сказать мне об этом в Бэг Энде, лишь прозрачно намекнул. Тут я тоже не совсем понимала логику Гэндальфа, не проще ли сразу рассказать обо всех возможных опасностях, с которыми нам предстоит столкнуться в пути? Он же заинтересован в успехе миссии. Хотя… постичь логику самого Истари… да тут скорее умом тронешься. Вот почему никогда не любила связываться с высшими силами — богами и их прислужниками — с ними не бывает просто и понятно, хлебом не корми, дай напустить ненужной загадочности и усложнить то, что усложнять вовсе не нужно.
          Погрузившись в свои невесёлые думы, я слишком сильно сжала пальцами гриву коня, отчего тот недовольно фыркнул, переступая копытами.
          — Прости, приятель, виновата, — тут же извинилась я, успокаивающе поглаживая бархатистую на ощупь морду скакуна.
          В ответ жеребец фыркнул ещё раз, пошевелил ушами, однако уворачиваться от моей ладони не стал, даже чуть наклонил голову, чтобы мне было удобнее его ласкать. Яблок, кусочков сахара или других лакомств у меня с собой, к сожалению, не было. Тщательно следя за тем, чтобы больше не причинить ему боли, я мысленно посетовала на то, что не успела рассказать Гэндальфу о своём странном видении в ванной комнате. Несмотря на некоторую злость и раздражение, вызванную скрытностью давнего знакомого, я хотела убедиться, что он не имеет к этому событию никакого отношения. Да и всё-таки о магии в Арде и в целом о мире Митрандир знал куда больше меня и, возможно, смог бы подсказать, кто и с какой целью послал данное наваждение моему и без того больному сознанию. Слишком уж не походило оно на обычный сон, который «так вовремя» приснился. Вчера вечером я планировала умыться, собраться с мыслями, передохнуть от непривычного количества попутчиков, а потом, дождавшись, когда гномы отвлекутся на поглощение ужина, незаметно отозвать серого колдуна подальше и поговорить с ним наедине.
          — Опять отделяетесь от отряда, мисс Альфер? — сзади меня послышался негромкий низкий голос, который успел за короткий срок въесться в память сильнее, чем голоса иных многолетних знакомых.
          Я обернулась — ко мне неторопливо, заложив руки за спину, шёл Торин, облачённый в свой полушубок и при оружии. В темноте я плохо видела его лицо, слабый свет полупотухшего костра почти не достигал нас, но чувствовала каждой клеточкой своего тела, как взгляд Дубощита буквально прожигал во мне дыру, хотя сама реплика прозвучала без особого недовольства, скорее с беззлобным, лёгким подтруниванием.
          — Не могу уснуть, — честно призналась я, продолжая гладить холку коня.
          — Серый маг достал для вас отличного скакуна, будто созданного для длительных путешествий, кажется, вы уже успели полюбиться ему, а он — вам, — гном остановился рядом со мной, повернув голову в сторону вышеупомянутого жеребца.
          — Вы пришли поговорить о моих взаимоотношениях с животными или просто переняли привычку от Гэндальфа ходить вокруг да около? — я никак не могла поверить в то, что король стал бы добровольно искать моей компании ради бессмысленного диалога.
          — Давайте отойдём немного, чтобы не мешать остальным, — задумчиво предложил Торин. Видимо, подколки в этот раз он решил пропускать мимо своих ушей.
          Я согласно кивнула, разговор вряд ли будет напоминать непринуждённую светскую болтовню, и лишние уши нам вовсе ни к чему. Ласково похлопав коня по боку на прощание, я покорно последовала за Дубощитом. Остановились мы на приличном расстоянии от засыпающих гномов, но в лес заходить не стали, оставшись на полянке, чтобы в случае опасности успеть быстро добежать до лагеря.
          — Вы перенесли первый день похода ничуть не хуже, чем любой другой член моего отряда, хотя ехали мы до самого вечера без остановок. И отлично держались в седле всё это время, — сразу же произнёс король, резко развернувшись ко мне.
          — К вашему большому неудовольствию, полагаю. Осмелюсь даже высказать предположение, что ваше величество специально не позволило в обед остановиться ради небольшого перекуса, надеясь, что моя хрупкая девичья натура не выдержит, и я просто поверну обратно в Шир?
          Дубощит коротко кивнул, не став отрицать правдивость моих слов.
          — Несмотря на все заверения Гэндальфа, я вовсе не был уверен, что вы та, кто мне нужен в предстоящей миссии… Там, на кухне, я подумал, что вы относитесь к грядущему путешествию слишком легкомысленно и не ведаете, какие трудности вам придётся пережить вместе с нами. Я решил сразу показать вам, на что вы подписались, пока есть возможность передумать и без проблем вернуться к полуросликам… Однако, я немало удивлён… Помимо того, что вы хороший наездник, вы, похоже обладаете поразительной ловкостью и способностью чувствовать противников. Судя по вашим словам, та загадочная птица действительно намеревалась вас убить, но вы не растерялись и не испугались, выстояли без оружия и продержались до прихода Гэндальфа. Вы не трясётесь от страха и сейчас, не плачете, будто покушение на вашу жизнь дело обыденное и привычное. Откуда такая выдержка и хладнокровие? Они присущи бывалому и опытному воину, который прошёл не одно сражение, а не обычной домохозяйке, живущей где-то в мирном изнеженном краю среди огородов и садов.
          Я тихонько вздохнула про себя. Конечно, было ожидаемо, что рано или поздно на меня градом посыплются вопросы от недоумённых попутчиков, но я наивно полагала, что сей чудесный момент наступит именно «поздно», а не на первом же привале. С другой стороны, что мне мешало немного повредничать, взяв пример с того же Митрандира?
          — Вообще-то, я не просто домохозяйка, а вполне себе состоявшийся лекарь, занимаюсь врачеванием как хоббитов, так и местных зверей, и вполне честно зарабатываю себе на хлеб.
          Торин иронии не оценил, он подошёл ко мне совсем близко, как тогда, в Бэг Энде, чуть приподнял голову и заглянул в глаза. Несмотря на царившую вокруг темноту, мне почудилось, что его взор ярко пылает тёмно-синим, почти чёрным огнём. Внезапно захотелось попросту сбежать от этого взгляда, раствориться, взобраться в седло и действительно ускакать в свой уютный и безопасный дом под землёй. Я никак не могла понять, откуда сейчас взялся такой неосознанный, почти животный страх перед Дубощитом. Ещё при первой встрече именно глаза венценосного гнома произвели на меня неизгладимое, сильное впечатление, слегка выбив из привычного равновесия. Если бы наше знакомство было описано в какой-нибудь романтической книге, наверное, мои ощущения в те мгновения легко можно было бы принять за моментальную влюблённость в прекрасного доблестного героя, который вдруг предстал перед ликом скромной невинной девы. Но я прекрасно осознавала, что мы находимся не в дамском романе, и я вовсе не похожу на милую и впечатлительную героиню, готовую пожертвовать всем ради случайного гостя, как в сказке ставшего возлюбленным лишь за одну ночь. Здесь крылось нечто иное, и, как в случае с наваждением в ванной комнате, я пока не понимала, что именно, и какова роль этих странных нетривиальных событий в происходящем. Да, только Королю-Под-Горой удалось вызвать у меня за очень долгий период времени странные и противоречащие друг другу эмоции, и если бы я не знала о том, что гномы совсем не владеют магией и не интересуются ей, даже относятся с некоторым пренебрежением, я бы решила, что здесь не обошлось без вмешательства какого-то нелепейшего колдовства с их стороны. Безумно нервировали и злили все эти новые тайны, я ощущала себя сейчас беспомощным младенцем, который полз вслепую неизвестно куда, пытаясь нащупать хоть что-то привычное и знакомое в новом и чужом для него мире. Надоело строить предположения, опираясь лишь на знания из прошлой жизни.
          — Что с вами? — в голосе Торина послышалась тревога. Перемена в моём настроении явно не ускользнула от пристального внимания короля. — Мои расспросы так вас пугают? Или вы опять почувствовали чужое присутствие?
          — Нет, вовсе нет, — я помотала головой и моргнула несколько раз, стараясь вернуть себе прежнее самообладание. 
          Гномьему правителю вовсе не обязательно догадываться о том, что это именно близость с ним и его взгляд заставляют меня нервничать. Раз наш предводитель точно подметил эмоции, полностью поработившие ненадолго мой разум, значит, подгорный народ всё-таки видит в темноте лучше, чем обычные люди или хоббиты. Нужно будет запомнить и впредь контролировать выражение лица.
          — Тогда в чём дело? — Дубощит не собирался сдаваться так просто, тёмные алчущие глаза впились в мои с той же жадностью, с какой умирающий от жажды в пустыне припадает к живительному источнику влаги.
          — Ни в чём, — соврала я, — это никак не относится к вам или вашему походу… просто иногда мою голову посещают несколько мрачные мысли и воспоминания о прошлом. Не стоит об этом думать или придавать этому большое значение.
          — Во имя Дурина, я хочу знать правду! — радужка и зрачки короля стали просто огромными, заполонив собой всё окружающее пространство. Я могла видеть только их, смотреть только в них… — Кто вы и откуда? После того, как дракон отнял у нас Эребор, мы много скитались, и я прожил немало лет бок о бок с людьми. Я прекрасно знаю, что у людского рода не принято учить женщин военным премудростям. В вашем обществе считается, что женщина должна хранить очаг в доме и воспитывать детей, а не бродить по свету в компании незнакомых ей мужчин. Отсюда возникают вопросы: почему вы жили совсем одна в норе полуросликов, почему согласились ехать с нами и почему не боитесь теперь и после нападения ведёте себя так, словно ничего не произошло?
          К такому повороту в разговоре я была готова и начала рассказывать историю, которую придумал для меня Гэндальф ещё в первые дни моего пребывания в Арде.
          — Я родилась на окраине Рохана. Я думаю, вы знаете, что рохиррим прекрасные наездники, они с раннего детства учатся кататься на лошадях. Отсюда и моя любовь к ним и умение держаться в седле. Мать умерла ещё при родах, я мало что знаю о ней, а отец был торговцем средней руки, не слишком знатного происхождения. Он часто уезжал по торговым делам, близких родственников у нас не имелось, и ему приходилось брать меня с собой, ибо маленького ребёнка одного без присмотра не оставишь, поэтому я привыкла к долгим странствиям и совсем не тягощусь ими. Ну и, как вы сами понимаете, в дороге может произойти всякое даже с большим караваном — купцы всегда лакомый кусочек для разбойников, желающих лёгкой наживы. Отец был неплохим воином, а в путешествиях так вообще приобрёл много новых полезных навыков, кое-чему обучил и меня, чтобы я тоже могла постоять за себя. Вы правы, наши женщины редко берут в руки оружие или участвуют в сражениях, но это вовсе не оттого, что они трусливы и слабы. Если с детства тебе внушают, что война, стрельба из лука и фехтование на мечах неподобающие занятия для благовоспитанной барышни, это прочно закрепляется в сознании и с возрастом очень трудно отделить собственные желания и стремления от навязанных понятий правильного и неправильного. Зачастую вера в родителей абсолютна и слепа, точно так же, как и любовь к ним, поэтому сложно хоть на мгновение задуматься о том, что где-то в чём-то они могут оказаться неправыми. Мне повезло, мой отец имел более широкий кругозор и не старался следовать предписанным правилам.
          Гэндальф тогда сказал, что в моём случае это идеальная биография. Я сильно отличалась от людей, проживающих здесь — иное воспитание, иные привычки, иные суждения и понятия о добре и зле… и я совершенно точно не желала выходить замуж и рожать детей. При этом я не могла назваться простой крестьянкой, ведь простая крестьянка вряд ли бы умела владеть каким-либо оружием — откуда ему взяться-то в обычном крестьянском доме? Да и не было бы у неё времени странствовать по миру. В довесок мои познания в огородничестве были настолько же печальны, как и умение заплетать затейливые причёски и наводить прочую женскую красоту. Вариант выдать себя за богатую аристократку тоже отпадал. Имена знатных правящих семей или приближённых к ним древних уважаемых родов широко известны и людям, и хоббитам, и гномам, и эльфам, моя ложь бы быстро раскрылась. Поэтому самым простым и безопасным выходом из положения для нас стал вариант придумать мне родителей не самых бедных, но и далеко не самых богатых и благородных, не состоявших в родстве ни с кем из легендарных героев древности. Ещё лучше, если бы у них имелась весомая причина путешествовать — постоянно новые города, лица, легко затеряться в толпе: ну, проезжал, может быть, когда-то такой-то мужчина столько-то лет назад с ребёнком, и что с того? Митрандир решил, что правдоподобней сделать моей родиной именно Рохан, ибо среди его жителей много умелых всадников и воинов. Сейчас это вообще сильно сыграло мне на руку, так как Рохан находился очень далеко от Эребора, буквально на другом конце материка, и гномы не могли знать моих «родителей» или проверить подлинность моей биографии.
          Торин задумчиво посмотрел куда-то вдаль, сквозь меня. Моё же наваждение попросту ушло, эта всепоглощающая, жадная чёрная бездна словно испарилась из взгляда короля, оставив после себя лишь тёмную синеву далёкого ночного неба.
          — Да, похоже, ваш отец был необычным человеком и очень храбрым, что, несомненно, достойно уважения. Однако это не объясняет, почему вы живёте в норе полуросликов, и почему Гэндальф выбрал именно вас?
          — Мой отец умер несколько лет назад от болезни, простите, но я не очень люблю вспоминать об этом. Я тяжело пережила его смерть, мне не хотелось возвращаться в наш пустой дом, торговля тоже меня не привлекала… Я немного попутешествовала, доехала до Шира и решила там остаться. Мне понравился этот мирный живописный тихий край, в котором ничего не напоминало о моём прошлом… Почему я согласилась подписать с вами контракт? Думаю, успела соскучиться по странствиям и неизведанным дорогам. За Гэндальфа я отвечать не могу. Думаю, вы заметили, насколько он скрытен и загадочен, как любит недоговаривать и таинственно исчезать… Родители познакомились с ним ещё до моего рождения в одной из деловых поездок отца, и с тех пор серый маг стал другом нашей семьи. Больше они ничего не рассказывали. Я не знаю, по какой причине он решил, что я именно та, кто сможет вам помочь в вашей непростой миссии. Для меня эта новость стала такой же неожиданной, как и для вас. Расспросите его после возвращения.
          Смерть родителя тоже являлась отличным тактическим ходом при написании моей истории в новом мире. Предполагалось, что после сего трагического сказа в излишне любознательном собеседнике проснётся совесть, и он не станет углубляться в прошлое и выяснять подробности моих странствий и жизни в Рохане. Врать мне было не стыдно, я прекрасно понимала, что это вынужденная необходимость, но завираться и придумывать на ходу целый роман с кучей действующих лиц тоже не хотелось. Мои же настоящие приключения вряд ли подходили повествованию о простом торговце с ребёнком на руках.
          — Я знаю, каково это — терять близких, и искренне соболезную вашей утрате, — Торин низко наклонил голову, а в его голосе слышалось неподдельное сочувствие, — однако убегать от себя и прятаться среди чужаков не выход…
          — Да, да, Гэндальф мне то же самое говорил, — недовольно буркнула я. Не хватало теперь слушать нравоучения не только от вездесущего волшебника, но и от гномьего правителя.
          — Я полагаю, в Бри вы оставаться не намерены? — уточнил Дубощит, видимо, желая перевести неприятную для меня тему разговора в иное русло, за что я была ему крайне признательна.
          — А вы по-прежнему не теряете надежды избавиться от меня любым возможным способом, пока Гэндальфа здесь нет? — улыбнулась я, возвращаясь к первоначальному озорному тону беседы.
          Однако серьёзно настроенное величество шутить со мной не собиралось и вновь обратилось своим тяжёлым взором к моему лицу.
          — Говорить вам о подстерегающих нас впереди опасностях и трудностях теперь бессмысленно, вы воочию недавно сами убедились в правдивости моих слов, но всё же с вашей стороны было крайне неразумно уходить вечером в одиночестве в лес к реке, никого не предупредив. В следующий раз ценой такому проступку, вероятно, станет ваша собственная жизнь. Как вы верно подметили, Гэндальфа сейчас с нами нет, мы не знаем, кто наш противник и когда он предпримет новую попытку нападения. Мы не маги, и я не могу гарантировать вам безопасность, если, например, волшебник ошибся в своих предположениях, и враг объявится уже завтра. Я понимаю ваши чувства, вашу боль от потери близкого человека и желание эту боль заглушить, но деловая торговая поездка сильно отличается от военного похода на Эребор… Наши недруги не рядовые грабители, сомневаюсь, что в дороге вам с отцом попадались подобные чародеи… Готовы ли вы ещё много месяцев провести вот так, постоянно рискуя собой? Бри - ваш последний шанс передумать, дальше наш путь будет пролегать через леса и горы, где мы вряд ли наткнёмся на поселения людей, хоббитов или остроухих вплоть до самой Одинокой.
          — Тут скорее впору задуматься о том, готова ли я каждый день выслушивать ваши пламенные речи о всевозможных бедах, которые буквально должны обрушиться на мою бедную голову сразу после того, как я сделаю шаг за пределы Бри. Ваша одержимость моей безопасностью воистину пугает куда больше, чем перспектива ещё раз встретиться с той стальной птичкой, желающей обратить меня в бездыханный труп.
          — Вы подписали контракт со мной, — казалось, что от холода, пронизывающего каждое слово Дубощита, можно было закоченеть прямо здесь и сейчас, не сходя с места, — это значит, что волей-неволей вы стали частью моего отряда, и я отвечаю за вас точно так же, как и за других его участников. И я вовсе не желаю становиться виновником вашей глупой кончины. Если вам не дорога собственная жизнь, и вы ищете смерти, то занимайтесь самоубийством без меня. Ваше легкомыслие уже едва вас не погубило, вам чудом удалось остаться в живых и то лишь благодаря Гэндальфу, но в другой раз может и не повезти так сильно. Как я говорил ранее, я не хочу, чтобы из-за вашего несерьёзного отношения к происходящему пострадал кто-то из моих друзей. Сегодня вы умудрились навлечь беду лишь на себя, а что будет завтра — неизвестно…
          — Не волнуйтесь, ваше величество, я быстро учусь на своих ошибках и вовсе не планирую умирать в ближайшее время, — заверила я, мечтая поскорее закончить наш разговор.
          Торин мрачно кивнул в ответ, словно не поверив в искренность слов, слетевших с моих губ. 
          — В таком случае ложитесь спать и постарайтесь уснуть. Недосып и рассеянность — плохие попутчики.
          Я уже собиралась последовать его совету и сделала шаг в сторону лагеря, но резко остановилась, вспомнив кое-что.
          — У меня имеется один вопрос к вам.
          — Какой? — Дубощит тоже замер рядом со мной.
          — Вы говорили, что мужчины из числа людей видят в женщинах лишь матерей и хранительниц домашнего очага. А у вашей расы принято их воспринимать иначе?
          — Иначе, — подтвердил король, его голос прозвучал несколько удивлённо, — почему вы спрашиваете?
          — Интересно, — честно призналась я, — мне не доводилось общаться с гномами, я лишь видела их издалека, но по миру ходит молва о том, что вы запираете своих женщин под замок и никуда не выпускаете. Это неправда?
          Торин презрительно фыркнул в ответ на мою реплику:
          — Какая чушь. Мы народ замкнутый, самодостаточный и не бежим общаться и радостно посвящать в свои тайны первых попавшихся остроухих, полуросликов или людей. Нам дела нет до иных народов, и мы не любим, когда лезут с назойливыми расспросами к нам, ибо наша жизнь касается лишь нас. С другими расами нас связывают только торговые отношения, поэтому не удивительно, что о гномах ходит много подобных нелепых слухов, распространяемых ничего не знающими глупцами. У нас в роду очень мало женщин, мы ценим их и уважаем, и никогда бы не стали держать где-то в неволе. Свобода — это то, чем дорожит каждый гном вне зависимости от пола. Никакой темницей нельзя сломить наш гордый дух и заставить подчиняться кому бы то ни было.
          — Значит, гномки точно так же путешествуют и воюют наравне с мужчинами? — уточнила я, отчего-то обрадованная словами Дубощита.
          — Если они того желают, — он утвердительно кивнул, — но большинство предпочитает оставаться в горе, заниматься ведением хозяйства, осваивать профессии, становиться искусными ювелирами, кузнецами, каменщиками… Гномы не любители странствовать, нам хорошо живётся в наших домах, мы добытчики драгоценных металлов, лучшие мастера по ковке оружия и обработке камней, нет нам жизни без этого, и мы не склонны искать иного. И вынудить нас бродить по миру может лишь большая нужда, как сейчас. Женщин менее охотно отпускают в битвы, ибо, как я уже говорил, их у нас очень мало, однако в воинском мастерстве, храбрости и свирепости они ничуть не уступают мужчинам и точно так же с детства тренируются, учась держать в руках меч и топор.
          — В вашем отряде нет ни одной женщины.
          Торин пожал плечами:
          — Ни одна из них не откликнулась на мой зов.
          — А мать ваших племянников? — вновь полюбопытствовала я, надеясь, что король не решит, будто я переступаю грань дозволенного и лезу совсем уж не в своё дело. — Разве не хотелось ей пойти вместе со своими сыновьями?
          — Диз? — отчего-то переспросил Дубощит, хотя я всё равно не знала имён его родственников. — Она моя сестра и осталась в Синих Горах править вместо меня. Нельзя оставлять клан без предводителя.
          Мне очень хотелось спросить, что же в итоге случилось с Трором и Траином, историю которых за столом так и не дорассказал хитрый Гэндальф. Однако было понятно: раз Торин стал новым Королём-Под-Горой, значит, ничем хорошим скитания его отца и деда после потери Эребора не кончились, и я вернулась к обсуждению представительниц гномьего рода, ведь пока угрюмое величество столь щедро и любезно отвечает на мои расспросы, стоило этим воспользоваться, а то неизвестно, когда ещё подвернётся подобный случай. Я не планировала в ближайшем будущем вести с ним доверительные долгие беседы, подобные сегодняшней.
          — У ваших женщин действительно есть бороды?
          — Да, — подтвердил Торин, — зачастую представители других рас попросту не в состоянии этого принять и потому не могут научиться отличать наших дев от мужчин, хотя бороды у них куда короче и не столь густы, отсюда и пошли мифы о том, что мы силком удерживаем их в горах. Конечно, как я говорил, гномок менее охотно отпускают на битвы, но если гномка твёрдо уверена в своём решении, никто её неволить не станет.
          — А…
          — Достаточно вопросов на сегодня, мисс Альфер, — Дубощит перебил меня, предупреждающе вытянув руку. — Я и так многое рассказал вам. Не знаю, почему вас так волнует эта тема, но уже давно пора ложиться спать, — не дожидаясь меня, он быстрым шагом направился в сторону лагеря.
          — Любопытно, потому, что думаю, если бы на вашем месте был человек, никакой Гэндальф не уговорил бы его взять меня с собой даже под страхом смерти, — призналась я, следуя за ним.
          — Вполне возможно. Я тоже не хотел вас брать ещё вчера в Шире и сейчас желал бы оставить в Бри. Всё-таки вы не гномка и вряд ли обладаете выносливостью наших дев и их мастерством в бою. Невзирая на необычность вашего отца и широту его взглядов, у людей женщин не учат сражаться в настоящих битвах, не преподают тактику ведения боя, не заставляют практиковаться в неравных схватках с несколькими противниками и в подстраховке товарищей на поле брани. Знаний, почерпнутых в торговых поездках, явно маловато для дальнего секретного военного похода…
          Долго спорить, с пеной у рта доказывая свою полезность, или предлагать показательные дуэли у меня никакого желания не возникло. Мной начинала овладевать усталость и какая-то предсонная апатия. Да и за годы своей жизни я уже привыкла к тому, что меня часто недооценивают, но обычно в итоге это играло мне только на руку: враги расслаблялись и совершали наиглупейшие ошибки. Никакого чувства обиды или злости внутри не шевельнулось при надменных словах высокомерного короля.
          — Однако я всё же с вами, — единственная тихая реплика, которую в итоге позволила себе, долетела до слуха моего спутника, когда мы дошли до мирно храпящих и сопящих на все лады гномов.
          — Пока с нами, — поправило строптивое величество, — вы знаете, у меня попросту не было выбора. Эребор слишком много значит для нас всех, чтобы отказываться от помощи могущественного волшебника, иначе бы я никогда не пошёл на сделку с Гэндальфом, — Торин кивнул сидящему у медленно догорающего костра Бофуру и направился к своему спальному месту. — Спокойной ночи.
          Откровения Дубощита о том, что подгорный народ уважает и ценит женщин, оказались правдивы, мне оставили пространство для сна поближе к костру, там, где теплее и ещё рядышком с опытными воинами в лице Двалина, Балина и Глоина, чтобы они, видимо, в случае новой вражеской атаки могли хотя бы попытаться меня защитить. Весьма трогательная забота, ведь, по сути, я чужая для отряда, и вряд ли кто-то будет сильно оплакивать мою безвременную кончину.
          Бофур так же проявил заботу, тихим шёпотом справившись о моём самочувствии и спросив, не замёрзла ли я. Гном даже предложил мне дополнительно укрыться своим одеялом, всё равно, пока он находился в дозоре на боевом посту, оно лежало в рюкзаке, свёрнутое и ненужное. Я вежливо поблагодарила и отказалась.
          Несмотря на объявшую тело усталость, мгновенно уснуть не получилось, что казалось весьма странным и удивительным, так как я здорово отвыкла от длительных путешествий, ведя оседлый образ жизни в Шире последние три года. Мучаясь бессонницей, я по новой несколько раз прокрутила в голове момент нападения, стараясь сосредоточиться на воссоздании мелких деталей, которые могли попросту ускользнуть от моего внимания, пока разворачивались боевые действия. Однако ничего такого, что бы помогло в разгадке личины противника и мотивации его поступка, упорно не припоминалось. Тому, что голос в сознании настойчиво пытался заманить меня в реку, я нашла простое объяснение: — в воде не росли деревья, убить там проще, чем среди мешающих зелёных веток и кустарников, да и отслеживать передвижения жертвы куда удобнее: всплеск от шагов в лесной тишине был бы отлично слышен. Другой вопрос уже в том, почему вообще неведомое существо не напало, пока я беспечно игралась с камешками и умывалась… Обеспокоенная различными малоутешительными думами, я в итоге провалилась в бездну сна, глубокую, чёрную, без каких-либо сновидений…
    
    
      
    

* * *
    
    
      
        
    
        Проснулась с утра я самостоятельно, одновременно с Двалином. Торин сидел на месте дозорного, видать, взял себе последнюю ночную смену, и как раз поднялся, чтобы начать будить весь остальной, пока сладко дрыхнущий отряд. Растолкав несчастного Бомбура, который с минуту сонно моргал, не понимая, где он, собственно, находится и чего от него хотят, Дубощит потребовал соорудить небольшой перекус на всю честну́ю компанию. Толстяк, кряхтя, с усилием встал на ноги и, пошатываясь, направился к одной из сумок с припасами. Он извлёк оттуда огромный батон, сыр и несколько колбас, подозрительно напоминающих те, что хранились в погребе моего домика. Остальные гномы тоже не были шибко довольны ранним подъёмом, они потягивались, зевали, сворачивали одеяла и плащи, ворча себе что-то под нос на кхуздуле. Более-менее бодрыми выглядели только принцы и, видимо, просто не умеющий впадать в уныние Бофур.
          Протерев несколько раз глаза и поняв, что окончательно сбросить последние оковы сновидений сие действие никак не помогает, я во всеуслышание объявила о своём намерении сходить вновь к речке и умыться. Гномы несколько удивлённо обернулись в мою сторону. Они решили, что после вчерашнего происшествия я вообще не захочу без крайней нужды покидать отряд, и уж тем более возвращаться туда, где было совершено нападение. Двалин осуждающе цокнул языком, шумно вздохнув, Ори взирал на меня почти со священным ужасом, а обладатель причёски-треугольника едва не поперхнулся куском сыра, который успел стащить из-под носа занимающегося готовкой Бомбура. Торин, в отличие от своих подданных, обескураженным не выглядел, он лишь коротко кивнул в ответ, но одну не отпустил, велев Балину сопровождать меня и строго-настрого наказав не задерживаться. Я не стала упрямиться и тратить время на ненужные препирательства.
          Старый гном проявил несвойственную его расе тактичность и сразу же сел на траву, спиной ко мне, стоило нам лишь очутиться на бережку, хотя речушка была совсем мелкая, и раздевание с целью искупаться в ней являлось бессмысленным занятием. Кое-как ополоснувшись, я предложила освежиться и своему невольному спутнику, и пока он, следуя моему примеру, умывался, подошла к дереву, за которым вчера сидела чёрная птица, и ещё раз осмотрела его. На коре виднелся тонкий длинный порез от крыла этой твари, и если бы меня не было здесь ночью, я бы решила, что это след от какого-то оружия наподобие топора. Невдалеке валялась срубленная верхушка от куста, притом её оторванный конец выглядел таким ровным, словно по нему ударили острейшим мечом. Ничего нового я в итоге не обнаружила, отметила про себя только то, что лес сейчас не представлял опасности: никого злобного в нём больше не таилось, за нами не наблюдали чужие враждебные глаза и не доносились волны ненависти, источаемые таинственными врагами. Я не чувствовала беспокойства, страха или смутной тревоги. Клёкот, похожий на утробный лай, густой удушливый туман и само нападение начинали казаться обычным кошмаром, созданным уставшим от переизбытка впечатлений сознанием.
          Балин закончил приводить себя в порядок и окликнул меня, после чего мы вернулись в лагерь. У костра хлопотал Глоин, видимо, король вновь поручил ему следить за огнём. Рядышком с рыжебородым гномом на самодельном вертеле аппетитно коптилось несколько подрумянившихся колбасок и ломтиков белого хлеба. Старший брат Ори — Дори буквально на ходу впихнул мне в руки порцию уже готовых бутербродов. Увидев, что мы вернулись, Торин отправил к реке умываться следующую небольшую группу гномов.
          После трапезы я стала свидетельницей воистину удивительного зрелища. Компания, вернувшаяся из леса, извлекла из седельных сумок деревянные узорные гребни, явно кропотливой искусной работы подгорных мастеров, и начала степенно вычёсывать свои бороды и шевелюры, помогая друг другу. Видимо, волосы действительно были очень важной, чуть ли не священной составляющей в жизни гномов, даже стремясь подсобить товарищам в распутывании колтунов и выдирании всяких листиков и травинок из пышных прядей, они поделились между собой, руководствуясь принципом родственных связей. Сердобольный Дори и обладатель самой загадочной причёски-треугольника — Нори вдвоём поправляли чёлку младшего брата, но если Дори явно действовал из благих соображений, ведомый неким отцовским инстинктом, то Нори просто не стал упускать случая поиздеваться и повеселиться, уж слишком хитрая и довольная улыбочка растеклась по его физиономии. Ори был не слишком рад столь пристальному вниманию со стороны ближайшей родни, однако сидел смирно и не вырывался, видимо, привык за прошедшие годы к такой утренней каждодневной процедуре. Бофур снял свою шапку-ушанку и сам переплетал две недлинные торчащие в разные стороны косички. Подле него Бифур как-то странно комкал и дёргал в руках роскошную косу Бомбура, однако тот тоже не оказывал никакого сопротивления, лишь изредка вздрагивал, когда волосы тянули уж слишком сильно. Глуховатый Оин отложил свою трубку в сторону и теперь, склонившись над рыжеволосым Глоином, аккуратно приглаживал ему бороду, поправляя серебряные зажимы на отдельных прядках. Суровый Двалин сидел позади Балина и не спеша вычёсывал длинные спутанные волосы брата. Торин со своими племянниками примостились чуть поодаль от основной компании. Дубощит придирчиво осматривал голову светловолосого Фили, переплетая ему косы у висков, старший принц слегка жмурился, наслаждаясь прикосновением дяди к своим волосам, Кили в это время бережно водил частым гребнем по чёрным прядям с вкраплением серебра, небрежно рассыпавшимся по широкоплечей спине.
          Мне как-то даже стало неудобно за то, что я потратила всего минут пять на собственную причёску — наскоро распутала косу, быстренько пригладила получившиеся локоны своей расчёской, заплела обратно, проведя по макушке ладонью, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии на ней всякой листвы после вчерашних приключений в лесу и ночёвки на полянке. Гномы, нужно отдать им должное, тоже не стали приводить себя в порядок уж слишком долго. Примерно через четверть часа король велел тушить костёр и вновь выдвигаться в дорогу. Я подумала о том, что если они проводят целый ритуал по уходу за волосами в походных условиях, то сколько же тогда им нужно времени на причёсывание у себя дома, в горе? Картина того, как умелый кузнец и бывалый воин часами просиживает перед каким-нибудь огромным старинным зеркалом, вооружившись частым гребнем и скрупулёзно, дюйм за дюймом, вычёсывает каждый отдельный волос, вызвала у меня лёгкую улыбку. Сейчас на природе зрелище не казалось почему-то таким уж забавным и желания смеяться не вызывало.
          — Хорошо, что вы столь радостны с утра, госпожа. Мы переживали, что вы теперь будете расстроены из-за угрожающей нам опасности, — одобрительно кивнул довольный Дори, чья лошадка паслась рядом с моим конём.
          — Со мной приключались вещи и похуже, — бодро ответила я, забираясь в седло. 
          Никто больше нас не услышал, а я подумала о том, что совершила за прошедшие сутки настоящий подвиг — запомнила всех гномов по именам.
    
          Как и в предыдущее утро, солнце медленно, но уверенно вступало в свои законные права, довольно сияя и согревая землю ласковыми оранжевыми лучами. Высоко в небе парили и клекотали птицы, по обеим сторонам от пыльной широкой тропы, вдоль просторных зелёных лугов летали разнообразные пёстрые бабочки, легко перепархивая с одного яркого цветка на другой, громко стрекотали кузнечики и прочие насекомые, жужжали пчёлы. Я приподняла руку, чтобы отогнать от себя какую-то мошку, так и норовившую попасть мне в нос или рот.
          Мы быстро покинули вчерашний не шибко гостеприимный лес и выехали на главную торговую дорогу, испещрённую множественными отпечатками лошадиных копыт и следами от колёс проезжающих нагруженных фермерских повозок. Вела она прямиком к воротам Бри. Торин сообщил, что Гэндальф настоятельно рекомендовал следовать именно по этому пути и никуда больше не сворачивать, так как считал его наиболее безопасным. Не желая вызывать лишних подозрений и приковывать ненужное внимание к нашим персонам в городе, мы решили придерживаться истории, придуманной мной в Шире для хоббитов: я обычная девушка, вынужденная пуститься в долгое путешествие ради умирающей тётушки, а гномы, волею случая оказавшиеся неподалёку, также едут по делам, а заодно и навестить свою родню в Железных Холмах, где как раз и правит троюродный брат Дубощита — Даин Железностоп, попутно ещё сопровождая и охраняя меня от бандитов. Конечно, о том, что в моём эскорте присутствует сам король и наследные принцы, мы благоразумно умолчали.
          День прошёл весьма обыденно, впрочем, как и вчера, ничто не предвещало бед и даже не намекало на таившиеся впереди опасности. Гномы приободрились и вновь начали весело переговариваться друг с другом, обмениваться дружескими незлобными шуточками и напевать лёгкие походные песенки. Тревожные вести о нападении могущественных магических сил и спешный отъезд Гэндальфа они позабыли как страшный сон. Торин гордо и неспешно ехал впереди, возглавляя наш скромный отряд. После того разговора он вновь потерял ко мне всякий интерес и уделял внимание не больше, чем мухе, примостившейся на длинной травинке, растущей у дороги. Правда, на сей раз в полдень гномье величество всё-таки скомандовало зычным голосом волшебное слово «привал», милостиво подарив почти час времени на отдых, чтобы все смогли без лишней суеты, не давясь, пообедать и размять затёкшие от долгой тряски в седле тела. Лошадей, которые тоже заслужили право спокойно постоять и полакомиться местной зелёной растительностью, щедро напоили водой, и они довольные успели вволю попастись чуть поодаль от своих наездников.
          Тронулись в путь мы с новыми силами. На сей раз Фили и Кили, следующие аккурат за своим дядюшкой, но слегка позади, незаметно сбавили темп собственных коней, чтобы оказаться рядом с моим скакуном. Усиленно делая вид, что поотстали, так как ищут нечто важное в своих седельных сумках, принцы ненавязчиво вклинились между мной и остальными участниками похода. Старший наследник объехал меня с правой стороны, а младший - с левой. При этом на лицах обоих братьев сияли самые милые и невинные улыбочки, какие они, наверно, только могли из себя выдавить. Для порядка поинтересовавшись, как я себя чувствую, не тяжело ли мне быть единственной девушкой среди толпы незнакомых мужчин, не голодна ли я, не испугана, не устала ли от долгой верховой езды и не слишком ли суровый выговор мне сделал Торин после нападения, королевские племянники начали задавать примерно те же вопросы, что задавал вчера Дубощит. Услышав сей разговор, другие гномы сразу примолкли и навострили уши, то и дело бросая исподлобья любопытствующие взгляды на меня и стараясь тоже ненароком оказаться как можно ближе к нашей троице. Оин, не скрывая интереса, достал откуда-то из переднего кармана свою трубу и приставил к уху, слегка вытянув шею, Бофур ободряюще улыбнулся, Балин благосклонно кивнул. Ори имел вид маленького ребёнка, которому родители вот-вот расскажут новую сказку. Даже бравый Глоин как-то резко подобрался и слегка замедлил свою лошадь. Полностью невозмутимыми и равнодушными к теме беседы остались только Двалин, который, видимо, сомневался в полезности моего присутствия в отряде куда больше, чем сам Король-Под-Горой, толстяк Бомбур, замечтавшийся о чём-то своём и, конечно, надменный Дубощит, уже знавший выдуманную историю моей жизни в Средиземье.
          Примерно весь следующий час я развлекала подданных его величества лживым рассказом о моём прошлом и отвечала на вопросы страждущих слушателей. При упоминании смерти моего прекрасного мифического «отца» гномы дружно сочувственно покивали, выразили свои соболезнования, а Фили, Кили и Бофур умудрились сделать комплимент моей мужественности и стойкости. Даже из самого конца нашей растянувшейся вдоль дороги вереницы, я, кажется, услышала, как при этих словах скептически хмыкнул Торин…
    
          Вечером мы, наконец, прибыли непосредственно в сам Бри — крупнейшее поселение людей в Эриадоре, являющееся также торговым центром на территории от Шира до Ривенделла — убежища мудрого эльфийского правителя лорда Элронда. Большой город был построен в основном вокруг огромного холма. По соседству с ним ютилось ещё три деревни: Подстенок, расположенный на юго-восточном склоне, где обитали хоббиты, Гребешок — забравшийся аж на его вершину, и Арчет, возведённый уже в Четвудском лесу. Больше никаких населённых пунктов поблизости не было. Бри на много миль окружали безлюдные пустоши, а на Западе от него простирались Старый Лес и Могильники, о которых уже давно ходила дурная молва — поговаривали, что до сих пор неупокоившиеся умертвия ходят по той недоброй земле среди погребальных курганов, заманивая в свои ловушки и губя беспечных путников, неосторожно решивших проехать мимо.
          Я одновременно любила и ненавидела этот город. Он напоминал мне о моём собственном мире. Жили здесь по большей части люди нрава весёлого и независимого. Никаких властей они не признавали, зато неплохо ладили с хоббитами, эльфами и даже гномами. Их живая, пышущая энергией речь всегда глухой болью отдавалась где-то в сердце. Я закрывала глаза и видела вместо Бри совсем иной пейзаж: огромную величественную древнюю столицу, выстроенную из чёрного блестящего камня, с вымощенными серебряной плиткой дорогами, петляющими вдоль абсолютно других улиц с домами в таком непохожем на средиземский архитектурном стиле, а дома эти окружал лишь приближенный по красоте зелёный ландшафт. Да, тот град был словно сон, и стоял он в незнакомом для Арды мире, но заполняли его такие же активные, снующие туда-сюда существа различных рас, обладающие не менее яркими и разнообразными характерными чертами: неунывающие хитрые лоуэльты, работящие имириэлты и изворотливые нидхергилиерт…
          Я помотала головой, стряхивая с себя цепкие оковы, выкованные из драгоценных осколков воспоминаний прошлого, и сосредоточилась на происходящем. Мы как раз миновали стражу и ехали по дороге от крепких дубовых Западных ворот Бри. Дозорные с подозрением посмотрели на двенадцать добродушно улыбающихся гномов, тринадцатого, сурово взирающего на них свысока предводителя и на простую человеческую девушку, однако быстро впустили нас внутрь, удовлетворившись душераздирающей историей о больных родственниках, беззащитной деве и дальнем путешествии. Вдоль всего широкого тракта справа тянулся глубокий ров, почти скрытый искусственно высаженной живой изгородью. С левой же стороны возвышались невысокие уютненькие домики, призывно подмигивающие усталым путникам своими жёлтыми глазами-окнами, обрамлёнными резными узорчатыми, причудливо расписанными на любой вкус ставнями. Дома здесь были расположены достаточно близко друг к другу, основная их часть строилась из светлого камня, однако, если здание насчитывало более одного этажа, то второй этаж, как правило, возводился уже из дерева.
          Передним фасадом они как раз выходили на запад, поэтому я получила возможность любоваться неброской уютной простотой их архитектуры и незатейливыми, но от того не менее прекрасными всяческими украшениями, которыми местные жители пытались подчеркнуть индивидуальность и необычность своего жилища: тут взору открывались и небольшие декоративные балкончики с крупными цветами в разноцветных горшках, и увитые плющом стены и крыши, и какие-то самодельные ярко мерцающие в сумерках фонарики, развешанные рядом с окнами.
          Однако настроение у меня в данный момент было не слишком весёлое, обуреваемая тоской по своему миру, горечью и волнением, которые стали моими вечными спутниками в Бри, на основную часть дивного городского пейзажа я внимания не обратила. Будь моя воля, я бы с удовольствием сейчас проехала мимо огромного многолюдного селения, напоминающего своей энергичностью и деловитостью пчелиный улей, но Дубощит твёрдо вознамерился пополнить здесь запасы продовольствия и остаться на ночлег.
          Следуя по западному тракту, огибающему холм, мы приехали на главную городскую улицу. Почти миновав её, мы добрались до единственного в округе на много миль трактира под названием «Гарцующий Пони». Над большим хорошо освещённым арочным входом на ветру с тихим скрипом покачивалась широкая дощечка с соответствующей надписью, старательно выведенной чёрными жирными, слегка зигзагообразными витиеватыми буквами. Помимо заголовка, на вывеске был ещё нарисован белый упитанный конь, вставший на дыбы, с развевающейся гривой и пышным хвостом. Сам постоялый двор имел более внушительный, но в то же время не менее уютный вид, чем другие домики, встретившиеся нам по дороге сюда. Гигантское трёхэтажное здание с множеством окон казалось своего рода местным дворцом. Первый его этаж, как и у большинства других городских построек, был выложен из светлого камня, тогда как остальные два из дерева, выкрашенного в такой же бледный цвет. Я вспомнила, как Гэндальф говорил о том, что эту известную древнюю таверну возвели ещё во времена процветания Арнора — северного королевства людей, ныне уже давным-давно распавшегося.
          Народу на главной улице толпилось много: несколько перебравших эля гуляк буквально вывалилось из трактира почти к нашим ногам. Пошатываясь и пытаясь удержать друг друга от полноценной встречи с мостовой, они умудрились неуклюже поклониться и пробормотать нечто неразборчивое, напоминающее извинения, затем, не размыкая своих объятий, нетвёрдым шагом ринуться в сторону ближайшего плохо освещённого переулка. Какая-то женщина, плотно закутанная в тёмный плащ, испуганно пробежала мимо нас, буквально отскочив от Двалина с Торином. Немолодой мужчина почтенного вида чуть поодаль неспешно раскуривал трубку и тихо о чём-то переговаривался со стоящим напротив него хоббитом, одетым в тщательно выглаженный и застёгнутый на все пуговицы бархатный малиновый сюртук, из-под которого торчал ворот белоснежной рубахи. Ещё несколько праздных гуляк, выглядевших куда менее чисто и опрятно, с нескрываемым интересом и подозрением беззастенчиво пялились на меня и остальной отряд.
          Вообще, помимо своей многолетней богатой истории и огромного размера, «Гарцующий пони» был известен и тем, что пользовался большой популярностью у всевозможных малоприятных и опасных личностей, от которых следовало бы держаться подальше любому уважаемому и благородному человеку, хоббиту иль гному. Сюда каждый день ручьём стекались охотники за головами в поисках новой работы, воры и карманники, так и норовившие обчистить невнимательных, захмелевших посетителей, искатели приключений и лёгкой наживы, прельстившиеся древними легендами о спрятанных в курганах несметных сокровищах и желающие попытать счастье в разграблении могил. Трактир являлся сердцем Бри в прямом смысле этого слова, жизнь в нём била ключом в любое время суток. В него заглядывали передохнуть с дороги и уставшие путники из дальних краёв, именно тут можно было узнать последние новости о том, что творилось в Средиземье и услышать кучу нелепых сплетен на любой вкус. Их абсурдность и новизна обычно зависела от количества спиртного, принятого на грудь вдохновлённым рассказчиком.
          С одной стороны, соваться в подобное место кучке гномов, чей поход должен оставаться строжайшей тайной, казалось самоубийственной затеей, и, наверное, при других обстоятельствах Дубощит бы принял иное решение. Однако нас умудрились найти и в глухом лесу в первый же день странствий, поэтому терять уже было вроде как и нечего. Возможно, трактир даже послужит нам своеобразной защитой, вдруг таинственный враг не станет нападать, пока мы находимся в Бри, опасаясь привлечь к себе внимание большого количества посторонних жителей и гостей города. Пока эта тварь брезговала выдавать своё присутствие в толпе, предпочитая схватку один на один.
          Я вспомнила рассказ Гэндальфа о том, что за голову Торина назначена награда, и, вполне возможно, нанятые убийцы, знающие короля в лицо, рыскают где-то поблизости в поисках своей жертвы, но в шумном трактире, рискуя быть замеченными и схваченными, вряд ли будут покушаться на жизнь гномьего величества и они. Да и верила я, что шансов выстоять у нас перед пусть и несколькими опытными наёмниками из числа людей больше, чем перед одним, но никому не известным могучим колдуном, тем более в отсутствие Гэндальфа.
          Внутри «Гарцующий пони» выглядел не менее уютно и впечатляюще, чем снаружи — просторное помещение, отделанное деревом, было ярко освещено, у дальней стены приветливо полыхал огромный камин, создавая дополнительную домашнюю атмосферу. На каждом столе стояло по свече, а на прилавок так вообще был водружён целый канделябр. Крепкие дубовые столы здесь имелись на любой вкус: длинные и продолговатые для больших компаний навроде нашей, совсем маленькие, рассчитанные на одиночек, не желавших, чтобы к ним подсаживались другие словоохотливые посетители, и несколько среднего размера, за которыми с удобством могли бы разместиться человека четыре. Каждому столу предназначалось по две широких скамьи, поставленных по обе стороны от него напротив друг друга. Длина их тоже менялась в зависимости от габаритов другой мебели. Рядом с высоким, скупым на украшения и узоры прилавком стояло несколько табуретов круглой формы на длинных ножках и несколько стульев с грубо вытесанными спинками, явно не работы великих мастеров своего дела.
          Народу в самой таверне было куда больше, чем за её пределами. Две группы людей, видимо, местных завсегдатаев, сдвинули посреди трактира пару больших столов между собой и теперь громко кричали, смеялись, шумно попивая эль из высоких кружек, чокаясь с такой силой несчастной, протестующе звенящей от столь грубого обращения посудой, что пенящаяся жидкость лилась через край на гладкую поверхность стола и деревянный пол. Из этих нескладных воплей, неволей донёсшихся до моих ушей, я поняла, что празднуют день рождения какого-то Джека. Несмотря на не слишком-то красивое поведение, выглядели они вполне прилично: чистые лица, причёсанные волосы, не слишком богатая и явно уже отжившая свои лучшие дни одежда, но без дыр и засохших на ней пятен и грязи. Ещё несколько мест принадлежало куда менее респектабельным личностям — хозяевам длинных торчащих во все стороны косм, которые, скорее всего, с рождения никогда не знали гребня и мыльного корня душистого аэйвиля. Просторные рубахи, окутывавшие их тощие тела, смотрелись уж совсем жалко, сквозь многочисленные дыры и протёртости на рукавах проглядывала почти чёрная от городской пыли кожа. В дальнем углу за одиночным столиком сидел некто целиком закутанный в плащ, с надвинутым на лоб капюшоном, лицо его тоже было полностью скрыто, лишь на уровне расположения рта из-под плотной ткани торчал наконечник от курительной трубки, и поднимались ввысь выдыхаемые им колечки дыма. Другим любителем свободного пространства вокруг себя оказался почтенный старец, чем-то напоминающий внешностью Гэндальфа. За столиками среднего размера разместились заезжие странники, торговцы и несколько лёгких на помине искателей приключений или просто головорезов, жаждущих быстрого заработка. Одеты они были в основном в кожу, разнообразные плотные короткие кафтаны и кольчуги разной степени поношенности. Конечно, топорная, дешёвая работа не слишком умелых мастеров из числа людей никак не могла сравниться с облачением Торина или любого другого гнома, где каждое мельчайшее выкованное звено — настоящее произведение искусства.
          Вот эта самая подозрительная публика и наипервейшие кандидаты в список желающих сорвать огромный куш за голову короля смотрела на нас с нескрываемой настороженностью и враждебностью. Их я опасалась в последнюю очередь, ибо настоящие умелые убийцы маскировались куда лучше и где-то выжидали наилучшего момента для нападения, предпочитая не попадаться на глаза раньше срока. Однако и с подобным отребьем могли возникнуть проблемы в случае какой-нибудь заварушки.
          Дубощита столь пристальное внимание к его персоне нисколько не смутило, бегло осмотрев помещение с засевшими там посетителями, он уверенным шагом ринулся сразу к высокому прилавку, за которым стоял трактирщик и старательно протирал пустые кружки. Тот тоже с неким удивлением и даже опаской перевёл взгляд с одного новоприбывшего гостя на другого, слегка задержавшись на мне, а потом остановился на нашем доблестном предводителе. Годы ведения дел в сфере услуг взяли своё, и хозяин таверны слегка поклонился, выдав стандартную любезную улыбку, предназначенную для клиентов, не менее вежливо поздоровался и осведомился, чем он может быть полезен столь благородным господам и прекрасной леди. Торин в свою очередь попросил его предоставить нам две просторных комнаты до завтрашнего утра и велел принести ужин прямо туда.
          Пока Дубощит торговался по поводу цены на жильё и еду, отдавал распоряжение разместить всех лошадей по стойлам, предоставив им воду, свежий овёс и надлежащий уход, я ещё раз осмотрелась. Хоть я и была в Бри несколько раз, но в «Гарцующий пони» никогда не наведывалась, ибо всегда стремилась покинуть город как можно скорее. Теперь мне выпал шанс рассмотреть таверну изнутри с более близкого расстояния. В самом верху, поддерживаемая двумя колоннами, возведёнными рядом с противоположными концам прилавка, красовалась огромная толстая табличка с другим рисунком белого жеребца. Его автор в своих фантазиях представлял трактирную вывеску несколько по-иному, и как итог на этом изображении тощий белый конь лежал на зелёной лужайке, а его тонкие хвост и грива целиком окаймляли получившуюся картину, подобно лозам какого-нибудь вьющегося растения. Надписи на ней не было. Ниже за самим прилавком ютились полочки с тарелками, столовыми приборами, какими-то кувшинами, широкими пивными кружками, и прочей нехитрой, обязательной для каждой таверны, снедью. На полу у стены я приметила стройный ряд бочонков с элем, тоже являвшихся неотъемлемым символом любого трактира.
          Около прилавка же примостилось несколько молодых хоббитов, чьи короткие ноги не доставали до пола, и оттого полурослики просто беспечно болтали ими в воздухе, словно проказливые дети, оставленные без присмотра строгих родителей. Выглядели они не менее опрятно, чем тот, которого я заметила на улице, всё-таки хоббиты, что здесь, что в Шире, примерно одинаковы и бескомпромиссны, когда речь заходит о внешнем виде — репутация и респектабельность превыше всего даже в столь юном возрасте. Коротко стриженные, с чистыми, расчёсанными волосами и приглаженной, уложенной шёрсткой на ногах, не требующих обуви, они были облачены в широкие штаны и сюртуки, из-под которых слегка выпирали округлые животики, являющиеся несомненным предметом гордости, красоты и достоинства любого уважающего себя полурослика. Рядом с ними сидела ещё пара мужчин-людей, вместе компания о чём-то непринуждённо болтала, выпивала, изредка позволяя себе негромкие смешки.
          В это время девушка-разносчица еды спустилась к нам откуда-то со второго этажа с большим пустым подносом. Была она недурна собой: невысокая, слегка полноватая, что никоим образом не умаляло её миловидности и обладала пышными формами, приятную округлость которых не мог скрыть и целомудренный высокий вырез её тщательно выстиранного, но затасканного, линялого платья. Лицом дева немного походила на трактирщика, легко угадывались общие черты: та же ямочка на подбородке, широкие скулы, румяные щёки, небольшой аккуратный нос, густые чёрные брови и пухлые губы. Скорее всего, как это обычно и бывает в подобных заведениях, они приходились друг другу отцом и дочерью.
          Хозяин таверны жестом подозвал её к себе и велел проводить всю нашу компанию в комнаты на третьем этаже, а затем занести туда и ужин. Та заинтересованным взглядом окинула всех гномов, поболее других задержавшись на Торине, затем приветливо, очаровательно улыбнулась, представившись Эйрин. Судя по кокетливому взмаху ресниц и томному взору, улыбка Эйрин предназначалась в первую очередь Дубощиту и только ему, но король сделал вид, что не заметил оказанного знака внимания или вправду попросту не заметил. Может, уже привык. Обладая врождённой, какой-то грубой привлекательностью и харизматичностью, он точно должен был пользоваться успехом у человеческих женщин.
          Разумно рассудив, что после нападения не стоит шибко рассредотачиваться и необходимо держаться вместе, мы расселились таким составов: в первой комнате Торин, Кили, Фили, Балин, Бофур, Бифур, Бомбур и я, а во второй остальные. Видимо, Двалин с Глоином хотели хотя бы на ночь в трактире избавиться от моего присутствия.
          Выделенное нам помещение оказалось не слишком уж просторным, но достаточно уютным, с четырьмя добротными кроватями, камином, креслом рядом с ним, столиком и стулом, стоящими подле большого окна, выходившего на главную улицу. Вся мебель была сделана из дерева, без всяких прикрас и затейливой резьбы, простенько, но на совесть, ничего не скрипело и не шаталось. Гномы устроили небольшую перестановку, с шумом сдвинув между собой три кровати, последнюю же, как единственной девушке в отряде, отдали мне. Бофур даже предложил отгородить её от остальных какой-нибудь самодельной ширмой, но я отказалась. В походе спали прямо так, без всяких завес, раздеваться догола я тут всё равно не собиралась, а в случае повторного покушения она только помешает.
          Дубощит запретил без особой нужды спускаться вниз и попадаться на глаза местной публике, однако, когда услужливая Эйрин, по-прежнему мило улыбаясь, с надеждой поглядывая на короля, занесла ароматные горшочки с мясной похлёбкой и кружки с элем, я, к великому неудовольствию его величества, попросила нагреть мне воды для принятия ванны. Всё-таки размеренная жизнь в Бэг Энде приучила к некоторым удобствам, и одно из них — возможность в любое время искупаться в тёплой просторной лохани. Это последнее достаточно крупное поселение на нашем пути и шанса помыться не в прохладной реке, а в человеческом доме больше не представится чуть ли не до самого Эребора.
          Провожая меня на первый этаж в маленькую сырую комнатушку с установленной там бадьёй, дочка трактирщика косилась в мою сторону с легко читаемыми на лице любопытством и нетерпением. Пару раз она даже распахивала рот, будто силясь заговорить, но тут же закрывала его, отворачивала голову, не решаясь начать беседу. Её явно так и подмывало расспросить о том, что делает дева людского происхождения в компании тринадцати гномов, да ещё и таких, как Торин, но Эйрин сдерживалась изо всех сил. Видать, отец строго-настрого запретил совать свой нос в дела постояльцев и задавать им какие-либо личные вопросы. Поинтересовавшись напоследок, не нужно ли что-то ещё принести наверх и не следует ли затем проводить госпожу обратно, она печально вздохнула, получив отказ, и, поклонившись, удалилась в зал обслуживать других клиентов.
          Очевидно, девушка пала жертвой пронзительных голубых глаз его величества и теперь грезила о повторной встрече с ним под любым предлогом, но нашему суровому предводителю было явно не до неё. Да и вообще, ходили слухи, что гномов плотские утехи не интересуют вовсе, вместо этого они предпочитают добывать драгоценные металлы и камни, превращая их в прекрасные статуи, оружие, украшения. Конечно, выспрашивать о подобных вещах я не собиралась, но даже если эти сплетни такая же ложь, как и мифы про тиранское отношение подгорного народа к своим дамам, вряд ли человеческая женщина сумеет покорить сердце гнома, уж слишком велики различия в мировоззрении, воспитании, духовных ценностях у наших рас.
          Возвращаясь в комнату по узкому, освещённому люстрой со свечами коридору и на ходу попивая обжигающе-горячий чай, я наткнулась на Дубощита и Балина. Торин стоял, прислонившись к стене, скрестив руки на груди, и мрачно взирал на меня, как обычно сверху вниз, Балин же, настроенный более дружелюбно, благодушно улыбался.
          — Надеюсь, за ночь вы хорошо подумаете над моими словами и выберете правильное решение — вернуться в Шир к уюту, каждодневным тёплым ваннам и прочим радостям, — бросил мне в лицо король, перед тем как быстрым шагом пройти мимо нас куда-то вниз.
          — Не вините его, госпожа, — извиняюще проговорил пожилой гном, провожая своего правителя грустным взглядом, — Торин просто волнуется за вас и не хочет, чтобы вы вновь пострадали. Он бывает груб и резок порой, но при этом всегда заботится о тех, кто рядом с ним. Только благодаря ему мы жили последние годы в мире и достатке в Синих Горах. На его долю выпало немало тяжких испытаний и лишений, но он смог выстоять. Сейчас Торин готов на всё, лишь бы вернуть гномам их утраченный дом. Истинный король.
          — Я понимаю, господин Балин, не волнуйтесь, — я ободряюще улыбнулась своему собеседнику, прежде чем открыть дверь в комнату.
          На самом деле мне жутко сейчас хотелось накинуться на него с расспросами, под стать любопытной Эйрин, и поинтересоваться, почему же Дубощит не отрастил себе бороду. Ведь помимо того, что борода — настоящая святыня подгорной расы, разве правитель не должен следовать обычаям своего народа и быть примером для подданных во всём, в том и числе и во внешнем облике? И ещё меня по-прежнему волновало, что же случилось с отцом и дедом Торина. Однако я быстро себя одёрнула. Не время и не место для подобных разговоров. С каких пор меня вообще стала занимать биография какого-то гнома? Куда более важные вещи нуждаются в осмыслении. Я должна в первую очередь понять, что же мной увидено тогда в ванной в Бэг Энде на самом деле, узнать, кто именно напал на меня у реки, выяснить, почему Гэндальф считает, что я сыграю важную роль в этом походе. Остальной мир Средиземья и его обитатели мне нисколько не интересны, как и успех или провал миссии маленького отряда гномьего короля…
          Не обращая ни на кого внимания, я прошла к своей кровати и украдкой запихнула под подушку свёрток с оружием, который на сей раз я предусмотрительно брала с собой. Остальные на мою поклажу даже не посмотрели, видимо, решив, что там какие-то женские принадлежности и одежда. Отвернувшись к стене, я довольно быстро заснула под тихий монотонный говор кого-то из компании. Сон мой был так крепок, что возвращение Дубощита меня не потревожило.
    
      
    

* * *
    
    
    
          Я вновь очутилась в дивном снежном краю бесконечных вьюг и морозов, только на сей раз на опушке леса, окружающего замок эльдхильмфирниров — Вейнривисхель. Сквозь ветви деревьев, украшенные обильной голубоватой листвой, едва проглядывались его высокие величественные очертания.
          Она стояла чуть впереди меня, тоже окидывая взглядом своё королевство, простирающееся на много миль по этой мёрзлой земле. Её длинные густые волосы жидким серебром рассыпались по плечам, слегка поблёскивая в неверном лунном свете. Я приподняла руку и сорвала с ближайшего дерева листок, тонкий, хрупкий и холодный, напоминающий на ощупь льдинку. Только в отличие от оной, он не таял в моей ладони.
          — Ты сон или видение? — вырвалось у меня изо рта хриплым шёпотом вместе с выдыхаемым паром. Слова давались легко, я не ощущала какого-то особого волнения или радости от встречи, чувства словно заморозило подобно воде в озере, превратившейся в гигантский кусок льда. Спросила я просто по наитию, чтобы хоть что-то спросить, но в данный момент меня абсолютно не волновало, получу ли я ответ на свой вопрос.
          Она молчала. Лишь складки багрового плаща с шумом развевались на ветру, нарушая повисшую в воздухе тишину между нами. Я подняла голову вверх, луна на небе сегодня была особенно прекрасна: большая, круглая, зловеще полыхающая красноватым оттенком. Из моей груди вырвался тяжкий вздох, мне не хотелось отсюда уходить, но я откуда-то точно знала, что не смогу долго оставаться в этом месте. Я же была готова провести хоть целую вечность вот так, просто стоя в зимнем ночном лесу, наслаждаясь умиротворяющим восхитительным пейзажем. Да, это было единственным, чего я сейчас действительно по-настоящему желала. Меня не волновало, доберутся ли гномы в совсем другой вселенной до своей ненаглядной горы, окажется ли удачной поездка Гэндальфа, сплю я или бодрствую, и что в реальности творится с моей физической оболочкой.
          — Нет, не получится, — словно прочитав мои мысли, возразила она. Голос её прозвучал не громче шуршания колышущихся в вышине крон деревьев, но я отлично слышала каждое произнесённое как приговор слово.
          — Тогда зачем мы обе сейчас находимся там, где нас уже давно нет? Кто захотел поиграть со мной в столь странные игры? — я с усилием сделала шаг вперёд, дотронувшись до плеча своей собеседницы. Внезапно начался снег. Большие пушистые снежинки падали с небес, мягко ложась на мою одежду, волосы, тонкие крючковатые ветви и снежные сугробы вокруг. Я попыталась шагнуть ещё по направлению к маячившему впереди чёрному очертанию замка, но не смогла. Ноги словно сковало невидимыми оковами.
          — Отсюда уже нет никаких путей и дорог для тебя. Ты заплатила свою цену, — спокойно проинформировала она, медленно, даже слишком медленно разворачиваясь ко мне. Обжигающе-холодная ладонь с длинными тонкими когтями невесомо опустилась поверх моей.
          — А для тебя? Для тебя тут ещё остались дороги? — поинтересовалась я, с жадностью вглядываясь в её горящие голубым огнём глаза. Казалось, их сияние рассеивало тьму передо мной, возвращало к жизни. Я, как и много раз раньше наяву, не могла отвести от них взгляд. Целый мир сейчас для меня сосредоточился в этом её взоре, проникающем под кожу, в самую душу.
          — И для меня их нет. Я тоже заплатила свою цену, — произнесла она, растянув кроваво-красные губы в беспечной, но немного грустной улыбке.
          — За что ты заплатила свою цену?! Что ты сделала тогда и почему пропала?! — мой голос сорвался почти на крик. Мне жутко хотелось подойти к ней вплотную, схватить за плечи и неистово трясти, пока я не получу ответы на все вопросы. Но я по-прежнему не могла больше сделать и шагу в какую бы то ни было сторону.
          Её вечно юное лицо слегка нахмурилось, на бледном, почти белом как снег лбу образовалось несколько едва заметных морщинок.
           — Знаешь, я не смогу всегда приходить к тебе на помощь. Я ведь уже давно не твоя наставница. Разве разлука со мной не была поводом повзрослеть?
          Я собиралась было возмутиться, рассказать о годах скитаний, бесплодных поисков, потерянных надеждах и отчаянии, но мою грудь словно сдавило железным обручем, я не могла дышать, не то что говорить. Внутри будто вспыхнул самый настоящий пожар.
          Внезапно она резко сдёрнула свою ладонь с моей руки и со всей силы пихнула меня ей. Я почувствовала, как острые когти порвали одежду, оцарапав до крови кожу. От толчка я покачнулась, не удержав равновесие, и упала… точнее, я всё падала и падала куда-то вниз, в пушистый снег, холодящий, успокаивающий и унимающий полыхающий огонь. Хотелось закрыть глаза и отдаться на волю этого чарующего забвения, но тут новая вспышка боли пронзила меня в том месте, которого коснулась она.
          — Ты слишком много спишь. Пора уже очнуться, — как эхо долго ещё звучало в моей голове, пока я не обнаружила себя лежащей на кровати из трактира.
          Но стоило мне окончательно продрать глаза, и я поняла, что новое нападение, которого мы все так опасались, случилось, а Гэндальф ошибся в своих расчётах. Вышеупомянутая деталь интерьера больше не находилась на третьем этаже «Гарцующего Пони». Я не знала точно, куда нас перенесло и перенесло ли весь отряд или только мою вечно попадающую в неприятности персону, ибо рядом с собой никого не увидела. Повсюду вокруг меня лишь вспыхивали и гасли какие-то ядовито-зелёные свечения…
          Страшная догадка пронзила мозг, а рука скользнула под подушку. На этот раз я вовсе не безоружна, и мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого…
    
    


	7. Глава 5 "Блуждая во Мраке"


      
         Спрыгнув с постели, я достала из-под подушки закутанное в льняную ткань оружие. Прикосновение холодной стали к ладони сперва обожгло дикой болью, на несколько секунд появилось ощущение, будто меня заживо сжигают на костре, я резко наклонилась, непроизвольно застонав от острого приступа жжения, в глазах потемнело, пришлось ухватиться за спинку кровати, чтобы не упасть, но через несколько долгих мгновений это чувство прошло, и по руке побежало уже приятное, успокаивающее тепло. С минуту я просто стояла и медленно дышала, приходя в ясное сознание и выжидая, когда перед глазами закончат плясать разноцветные пятна. Да, вот что бывает, когда оружие долго лежит без дела, а его владелец беспечно плюёт на каждодневную практику.
          Разозлившись на саму себя за неосторожность и отругав последними неприличными словами, я быстро успокоилась и огляделась вокруг, упорно стараясь высмотреть хоть что-то в этом странном ядовито-зелёном мареве. Но моё зрение выхватывало лишь голые кирпичные стены да три огромных саркофага, расположенных в центре залы, в которую меня перенесла неизвестная сила. Видимо, попала я прямиком в чей-то склеп. Медленным шагом я приблизилась к гробам, пытаясь уловить какие-либо, пусть и далёкие, звуки голосов, чужих шагов, битвы, звона оружия… Но тишина стояла могильная, зловещая. И только моё дыхание и стук сердца прерывали её, гулко отдаваясь в ушах.
          Поравнявшись с саркофагами, я заметила, что все три крышки были сдвинуты. Прежде чем заглянуть внутрь, я невольно задержала взор на самих могильных плитах, столь искусны и прекрасны были возложенные на них и вытесанные из камня гордые фигуры благородных мужей прошлого. Их высокие мускулистые тела, облачённые в ратные тяжёлые доспехи, словно готовились сойти со своих постаментов и вновь подняться на битву. Казалось, что руки в железных перчатках, сжимающие рукояти когда-то любимых мечей, вот-вот взметнутся вверх и опустятся на плечи незримых врагов одним мощным сокрушающим ударом. Неизвестный мастер с пугающей достоверностью сумел воспроизвести каждую мельчайшую деталь доспеха, каждое звено кольчуги, изгиб тела. Суровые каменные лица были изготовлены с не меньшей кропотливостью: одно, худое с выпирающими высокими скулами и тонким длинным носом с горбинкой, покрывали шрамы, несомненно, полученные в бою от мечей и топоров, высокий лоб второго был испещрён глубокими морщинами, третье имело густые усы и пышную, почти как у гномов, бороду. Губы, закрытые глаза, брови, волосы казались настоящими, а не высеченными из холодного камня. Голову каждой скульптуры обвивала корона. Даже они отличались формой и украшениям: первая, самая скромная, имела вид обруча, инкрустированного самоцветами, вторая могла похвастаться небольшими изящными зубцами, окаймлёнными по краям мелкими камешками, третья походила на вторую, но обладала куда более массивными габаритами. На всех трёх прекрасных лицах застыло выражение умиротворения и безмятежности. Создавалось впечатление, что эти короли не умерли, а просто прилегли вздремнуть после тяжёлой битвы. На секунду я поймала себя на мысли, что жду, как они откроют глаза и поднимутся с постаментов, вложат в ножны своё оружие. У каждого воина поверх скрещенных на груди рук лежало по мечу. Как и короны, они немного различались формой рукояти, длиной и шириной клинков. В ногах у королей покоились круглые щиты с изображениями витиеватого тонкого стебля неизвестного мне растения, цветущего крупными цветками с продолговатыми лепестками.
          Закончив любоваться работой непревзойдённого скульптора, я заглянула внутрь саркофагов и убедилась в том, что под могильными плитами не лежит никаких останков, ни единой кости, чего я, собственно, и опасалась. Это были захоронения последних великих королей дунэдайн, чьи склепы затем осквернили духи, призванные сюда Королём-Чародеем из самого Ангмара во время войны.
          Я мало что помнила о тех давних ужасных битвах. Гэндальф и лорд Элронд пересказывали мне многовековую историю самых значимых событий Арды, ибо невозможно жить в мире, не зная о нём вообще ничего. Весь белый совет и эльфийские владыки страшились, что моё инородное происхождение станет известно кому-то помимо них. Поэтому я не должна была вызывать подозрения даже у простого люда своей полной безграмотностью в вопросах, ответы на которые знает и малый ребёнок. Молва о столь невежественной странной деве со скоростью эпидемии чумы разнеслась бы по свету и вполне возможно заинтересовала бы тех, кому интересоваться-то вовсе и не следовало. Поэтому Гэндальф накрепко вдолбил в мою голову, что дунэдайн или нуменорцы - такой особый вид людей, или как их ещё называют — следопыты, и они являются искусными воинами, прекрасно владеющими мечом, луком и копьём. Помимо воинского мастерства, они были примечательны тем, что жили куда дольше других людей. Также создатели не обделили их ростом и красотой, сотворив по образу и подобию прекрасных эльфов, только лишив заострённых ушей и бессмертия, зато подарив отменное для людей здоровье. 
          Дунэдайн казались идеальными во всём, даже слишком уж идеальными, на мой вкус, поэтому не удивительно, что именно они смогли больше остальных рас сдружиться с дивным эльфийским народом. Конечно, тут сыграло свою роль и то, что дунэдайн являлись потомками эдайн, союзников эльфов-нолдоров в войне с великим злом — Властелином Тьмы Моргота. Естественно, помимо вышеперечисленных благ и особой трепетной любви валлар, нуменорцы смогли обрести великую мудрость, что чуть ли не приравнивало их к самим Истари. Правда, в чём эта вселенская мудрость у них выражалась, я так и не поняла. Лорд Элронд долго и терпеливо пояснял, что помимо воинского искусства, дунэдайн отлично владели иными ремёслами, превосходя мастерством всех остальных людей в Средиземье. В моём понимании мудростью являлось нечто совсем иное - богатый жизненный опыт, великое откровение, прозрение свыше, а не умение ковать мечи или строить корабли, но спорить с эльфийским владыкой себе дороже, поэтому я просто покивала, слушая истории о благородных, добрых нуменорцах краем уха. Не очень-то они меня заинтересовали. Никогда не любила идеалы. В мире просто не может существовать ничего идеального, а если и существует - значит, кто-то не столь идеальный очень сильно страдает из-за того идеала. Тем более, когда идеалом становятся не по каким-то личным заслугам, а только вследствие нездорового обожания со стороны высших сил, решающих, кому жить в достатке и любви, а кому подыхать в грязной вонючей яме в одиночестве. Идеальные эльфы, идеальные люди, идеальные создатели, Истари… Во многом за это лицемерное деление на прекрасное и светлое, на чёрное и уродливое я и не взлюбила Средиземье с первого дня, как попала в него. С рождения в этом мире на любое живое существо вешается незримый ярлык, предопределяющий его дальнейшую судьбу. Если повезло родиться эльфом - то будешь вечно юным, прекрасным, мудрым дитём, обласканным милостью богов. Даже если эльф совершит неблагородный и подлый поступок, он всё равно не потеряет своей красоты, чистоты и святости, оставаясь для всех высшим дивным созданием. Если родишься орком - навеки будешь изгнан из царства света, люди станут бояться и бежать в страхе, едва завидев уродливое зелёное лицо, а эльфы презрительно насмехаться, корча гримасы отвращения. И что ни делай - нет возможности выбраться из этого порочного замкнутого круга. Ты либо страшный и злой "орк", либо прекрасный добрый "эльф". Третьего не дано. По моему мнению - это самая ужасная ловушка, в которую только создатель может загнать своё творение. И я была бы рада знать о таком чёрно-белом Средиземье, где верили лишь в существование абсолютного добра и зла, как можно меньше.
          По сей день остаётся загадкой, как Гэндальф смог заставить меня выучить все эти наименования королевств, народов, некоторые имена королей, события, случившиеся тысячу лет назад, и как я смогла всё это запомнить. Без магии тут точно не обошлось. Северные дунэдайн населяли королевство Арнор, в скором времени распавшееся на три отдельных королевства: Артэдайн, Рудаур и Кардолан. Предки же самих эдайн поселились на территории нынешнего могильника, в который мне и посчастливилось попасть. Именно они возвели здесь первые курганы, хороня своих умерших людей, затем уже могильники вошли в состав королевства Арнор, а позже стали частью Кардолана. Ангмаром правил тот самый Король-Чародей, известный как правая рука Саурона - одного из первых майар, перешедших на сторону считавшегося истинным злом всего Средиземья павшего божества Мелькора. Ангмар же был создан для уничтожения северного королевства дунэдайн в великой войне. Тёмный властелин Саурон послал Короля-Чародея захватить Артэдайн, Рудаур и Кардолан. Под его знамёнами собралось множество орков, гоблинов и людей, ненавидящих дунэдайн за благосклонное к ним отношение Илуватара лютой ненавистью. Тут вот, кстати, я их отлично понимала и даже сочувствовала им. Кому захочется выглядеть больным, некрасивым и убогим рядом с любым, самым завалящим нуменорцем? А, главное, почему и зачем? Ради потехи богов и насмешек со стороны других рас? Мало кто станет терпеть вопиющую несправедливость. Зависть и обида - одни из самых сильных чувств, способных разжечь миллионы конфликтов между существами хоть чем-то различающимися, тем более когда у одних есть всё, о чем только можно мечтать, а у других почти ничего. Столкновение в общем-то было неизбежным. И вот, разразилась беспощадная затяжная война, которая шла пятьдесят три года. Артэдайн и Кардолан сдерживали натиск врага, однако в итоге холмы Заверти были захвачены и опустошены. Артэдайн уцелел благодаря эльфам, вовремя пришедшим на помощь союзникам и внезапной атакой разгромившим войска Ангмара. Выжившие пытались занять Кардолан, превратившийся в обиталище духов, настроенных не шибко дружелюбно по отношению к людям. Поэтому от этой затеи пришлось отказаться до лучших времён. Власть Ангмара временно ослабла, и более пятисот лет Артэдайн существовал в относительном мире и спокойствии. Ангмарцы, столетия тайно копившие силы для новой попытки завоевания других королевств и вынашивавшие амбициозные планы по перекройке карты Средиземья, в один не очень прекрасный день совершили отчаянное дерзкое нападение на соседей. Дальнейшую историю я помнила смутно, были там, конечно, и кровопролитные войны, и значимые битвы, и геройские подвиги, и невосполнимые потери, однако кончилось всё полным и безоговорочным поражением войска Ангмара, Король-Чародей спасся бегством и больше не возвращался в своё королевство. Однако напоследок умертвий в курганах он пробудил, чтобы жизнь победителям уж совсем мёдом не казалась.
          И вот, с его лёгкой руки последнее пристанище некогда благородных воителей-королей превратилось в тюрьму для неупокоенных душ, не сумевших найти выхода из этого проклятого места, а смерть, жестокая и коварная, стала их беспощадным надзирателем. Вечно голодная и жадная до новых жертв, она с мрачной радостью заманивала в свои сети любого по глупости забредшего сюда путника. Волею чьих-то чар нас перенесло из трактира именно в эти печально известные курганы, благо и находятся от Бри они недалеко. Удобно. Я почему-то была уверена, что магия нашего неизвестного врага коснулась не только моей, так ненавистной, по всей видимости, ему персоны.
          «Да, Гэндальф, спасибо тебе большое, конечно, зачем какому-то колдуну марать свои ручки и убивать нас всех самолично, если можно просто перенести в одно из самых проклятых и опасных мест Средиземья, так удачно расположенное вблизи нашего маршрута. Подземелья, кишащие отчаявшимися и уставшими умертвиями, ненасытными духами, которые будут счастливы разорвать нас на мелкие кусочки. Отличные убийцы, просто идеальные, не нуждающиеся в оплате и благодарностях. Какая экономия сил и золота», - зло думала я, пробираясь вдоль стены к выходу из этой комнаты. Я понимала, конечно, что волшебник не так и виноват, способность предугадывать все события наперёд недоступна даже ему, но именно он втравил меня в это путешествие, а потом уехал, так что мой гнев в первую очередь обрушился на него.
          Самым ужасным являлось то, что я понятия не имела, как выбраться из бесконечного переплетения этих каменных залов и коридоров. Тут был выкопан целый подземный лабиринт. Я старательно напрягала память, пытаясь извлечь из её самых дальних закоулков другие исторические факты, которые хоть как-то бы мне помогли попасть в нужный тоннель, ведущий наружу. Сейчас я немного жалела, что не столь внимательно, как следовало бы, слушала длинные поучительные рассказы Лорда Элронда о строительстве Ангмара, его завоевательных походах, о возведении курганов и о великих королях, противостоявших ангмарцам и после захороненных в могильниках. Возможно, более обширные знания эльфийского владыки оказались бы в моём нынешнем положении бесполезными, но в безысходной ситуации лучше перебрать все варианты. Меня также не радовало то, что я не знала, чьи призраки теперь скитаются по этой проклятой Королём-Чародеем земле. Имеют ли они хоть какое-то отношение к благородным, захороненным здесь когда-то мужам - потомкам эдайн, или ныне тут остались лишь павшие души поверженных ангмарцев, волею чужих чар обречённые на нескончаемые терзания, приговорённые вечно быть неживыми и немёртвыми? Возможно ли, что и души великих королей прошлого, чьи имена некогда звучали оглушающим громовым рокотом для ушей врагов, наравне с душами тех самых недругов не сумели найти упокоения и тоже озлобленными скитальцами затерялись в сырой холодности этих стен? Вот и стёрлись границы между злом и добром, остались только ярость, отчаяние и страстное желание разорвать на клочки любого незваного гостя, посмевшего спуститься сюда из царства света, быть слишком живым и свободным для этой тюрьмы позабытых духов древности. Сложно их, против воли заточенных в колдовской могиле, винить за стремление уничтожить всех, кто обладает собственной осязаемой плотью, может дышать и мыслить. 
          Однако лёгкой добычей для жителей курганов я становиться не собиралась. Я тоже попала сюда не из-за стремления грабить усопших, расхищать гробницы и тревожить заблудшие души. Я сама сейчас была не менее потерянной, чем они, во всех смыслах этого слова. И когда восставшие трупы протянут ко мне свои полусгнившие пальцы, чтобы утащить за собой и сделать окончательно своей в пограничном царстве немёртвых, рука моя, сжимающая верное оружие, не дрогнет и с лёгкостью поднимется для удара. Я не могла одарить их тем, чего они на самом деле так отчаянно жаждали и искали, а именно - покоем, избавив от бремени столь позорного и жалкого существования в земле, я не была уверена, что моё оружие сможет оставить даже малейшую царапину на зачарованных костях с болтающимися на них ошмётками гниющей плоти. Но об этом мне пока и думать не хотелось. Я желала одного - выбраться из курганов живой и по возможности невредимой. Как ни противно признавать, но, может, его строптивое величество было и право, когда советовало уехать обратно в Шир? Я чужая для гномов, они чужие для меня. Почему я должна страдать из-за их желания вернуть себе дом и попадать в смертельно опасные ловушки таинственных врагов великого Торина Дубощита? Меня никоим образом не прельщала перспектива блуждать здесь, подобно жалким призракам, без еды и воды, пока ноги не подкосятся от усталости, и я не рухну на грязный пол, беспомощно наблюдая за тем, как смерть заглядывает в моё лицо своими пустыми бездонными глазницами. Я не дитя этого мира, я не записывалась с рождения в благородный и светлый народ, нет на мне ярлыка, привязывающего меня к свету или тьме. Я не присягала на верность Королю-Под-Горой, не давала никаких клятв, потому не обязана была блуждать в темноте до полного изнеможения в попытках отыскать малознакомых гномов. Роль всеобщего благородного спасителя куда больше подходила Гэндальфу, ему же вечно до всего есть дело. Вспомнив о нём, я вновь почувствовала, как всё внутри скручивается от клокочущей злобы. Он ведь знает об опасностях, таящихся под сводами курганов, куда больше, чем я. Уверена, он бы не заблудился в этом бесконечном лабиринте петлеобразных коридоров и маленьких круглых залов, служащих последним пристанищем для саркофагов усопших, и в считанные минуты обнаружил бы своих любимых гномов, вырвав их из лап местной нечисти. Мог бы покинуть нас уже после Бри, когда бы мы удалились от проклятых могильников на безопасное расстояние.
          А в Бэг Энд мне, скорее всего, путь заказан в любом случае. Моя интуиция подсказывала, что таинственный некто, строящий нам козни второй день подряд, вряд ли оставит меня в покое, даже если я отделюсь от отряда, а её голосу я привыкла доверять, она меня ещё ни разу не подводила. Не хотелось мне подвергать опасности мирных изнеженных хоббитов и привозить с собой крах их уютной тихой жизни.
          Я подумала о том, что, возможно, гномы уже мертвы, и лишь мне каким-то чудом удалось здесь выжить. Связано ли это хоть как-то с ночным сновидением? В любом случае нельзя поддаваться унынию и опускать руки, лучше злиться: на Гэндальфа, на себя, на подгорный народец, на весь остальной мир, но упорно двигаться, пока есть возможность идти. Я теперь должна, нет, просто обязана узнать, кто стоит за этими весёленькими приключениями. Это решение казалось единственным верным. Просто идти вперёд наугад, не думая больше ни о чём. Она хотела, чтобы я прошла, преодолев и это препятствие на своём пути. Она в меня верила, и я не могла её подвести. Не сейчас, когда обрела, пусть и в грёзах, а не наяву, подобие её тени. Она пыталась добудиться меня, но я и не думала просыпаться… Как бы дико это ни звучало, возможно, Гэндальф был прав, и я действительно обрету нечто важное в этом походе… то, что я потеряла ещё в своём мире.
          Коридор казался бесконечно долгим, я просто шла и шла вдоль стен, не останавливаясь и не оглядываясь. Время ухнуло недовольной совой, замерло и окончательно остановилось в этом царстве смерти. В глазах начало рябить от мерного зелёного мерцания, которое тут источал каждый камень. В обступившей со всех сторон ядовитой полутьме мой взгляд, с надеждой блуждая по интерьеру очередной круглой залы, натыкался лишь на стоящие строго в ряд высокие саркофаги с приоткрытыми крышками. Надгробные плиты каждого точно так же были украшены детализированными изваяниями усопших, но у меня уже не было никакого желания рассматривать выточенные в мельчайших подробностях будто спящие лица и восхищаться мастерством скульптора. 
          В гнетущем зелёном мраке начинало казаться, что каменные фигуры и правда оживают, пытаются схватить мечи и сойти со своих постаментов. Несколько раз, выхватывая взглядом в этом мареве очертания нового лежащего изваяния, я невольно крепче сжимала рукоять оружия. Словно подчёркивая безысходную неотвратимость происходящего, в воздухе повеяло сладковато-удушливым запахом разложения и гниения. Я продолжала идти, стараясь не дышать слишком глубоко и часто. В какой-то момент своих скитаний я стала слышать неясные тихие шорохи и бормотания, доносившиеся будто и спереди, и сзади, и сбоку от меня. В голове промелькнула шальная мысль, что это просто стены так ведут светскую беседу с полом и жалуются на присутствие чужачки в своих владениях. Никаких других источников шума я пока не встретила. Следы пребывания гномов или сами гномы мне, впрочем, тоже по дороге не попались. Может, оно и к лучшему, ежели в курганы перенесло лишь меня. Вдруг таинственный маг, вопреки всем нашим гипотезам, задался целью извести только одну девчонку, являющуюся непрошеной гостьей из другого мира, а не кучку спятивших гномов, решившихся пойти малым отрядом на огромного свирепого дракона. Мне вновь захотелось поскорее добраться до того, кто перенёс меня сюда, вырвать ему поганый язык, произносящий заклинания, выпустить кишки из брюха, отрубить руки и ноги, смотреть на то, как он умирает, корчась в муках, а затем, после его кончины, отделить у трупа голову от остального тела. В другом мире, имея прежнюю силу, я бы уже совершила задуманное, а здесь вынуждена лишь упрямо вслепую, как малый беспомощный ребёнок, идти вперёд, продираясь через удушливый смрад и поганое зелёное мерцание.
          Они появились так ожидаемо, что я даже не удивилась. Трое полусгнивших трупов, вышедших мне навстречу в очередной зале. На их мёртвых телах ошмётками болтались остатки некогда нарядной королевской одежды, доспехи были сняты. У одного на клоке тонких полувырванных из головы волос сбоку над тем, что когда-то было плечом, висела массивная корона с красными каменьями. В пустых глазницах копошились черви, из огромной раны на груди светлой лентой по и без того грязному полу волочились слипшиеся остатки внутренностей. Второй выглядел чуть более прилично, никаких кишков и прочих органов за ним не болталось, но полусгнившая кожа на лице, свисающая с черепа рваными кусками, не являлась самым приятным зрелищем для моих глаз. Третий являл собой скелет. С его голых костей на пол капала ядовито-зелёная жидкость.
          Каждый сжимал в руке меч. Венценосный труп держал длинный тонкий клинок, испещрённый рунами. Между полусгнившими пальцами проглядывали зелёные и синие самоцветы, украшавшие рукоять. Два других меча выглядели скромнее. Их более короткие, но широкие лезвия не могли похвастаться какой-либо гравировкой, а эфес не переливался инкрустированными драгоценностями.
          От приближения этой троицы резко подкатил к горлу ком, грозя оставить остатки мясной похлёбки прямо здесь, в склепе, самым позорным образом. Никогда ещё мне не приходилось вдыхать такой сильный и едкий запах разложившейся плоти. Оставалось порадоваться, что поужинала я хотя бы не так плотно, как гномы. Глаза застлала влажная пелена слёз, пришлось в спешке вытирать их рукавом туники. Обнадёживало то, что восставшие мертвецы двигались медленно и неповоротливо. У меня появилось несколько дополнительных секунд, чтобы прийти в полную боевую готовность. Я не была уверена, что здешним обитателям можно запросто навредить моим оружием, но выбор у меня был невелик: либо просто сдаться, лечь и ничего не делать, позволив этим умертвиям разорвать меня на сотню маленьких кусочков, либо попытаться отвоевать своё право на жизнь.
          Оба моих веера раскрылись бесшумно. Длинные острые наконечники кровожадно блеснули отражающимся в них зелёным свечением. Почти одновременно с этим сверкнуло и острие клинка, поднятое вверх для сокрушительного рубящего удара. Я выставила один веер перед собой, закрываясь им как щитом. Сталь гулко ударилась о сталь, лезвие меча с противным скрежетом прошлось по металлической поверхности большого веера. Второе умертвие замахнулось ниже, целясь мне в ногу. Я успела отскочить и избежать столкновения с оружием. Третий скелет зашёл за мою спину. Я обернулась как раз вовремя для того, чтобы поймать его меч между пластинами боевого веера и резко повернуть рукоять влево и вниз. Раздался хруст костей. Клинок так и остался висеть, зажатый деталями моего оружия, но тяжесть хватки врага на нём больше не ощущалась. Я отшвырнула выбитый меч как можно дальше от наступающих трупов. Скелет будто бы и не заметил его потери, он продолжил двигаться вперёд, пытаясь сократить расстояние между нами, подобно своим приятелям. Они старались окружить меня плотным кольцом смердящих тел, чтобы я не могла нормально передвигаться и отражать их атаки. Безоружное умертвие вновь упрямо потянулось к моей ноге, на сей раз костлявой рукой. Одновременно с выпадом товарища, венценосный труп совершил новый замах, метясь уже в область моего сердца. Я закрылась одним веером, вторым же со всей силы рубанула по соединению между плечевой и локтевой костью скелета и ощутила странное покалывание в ладони, словно несколько тонких невидимых иголок одновременно неглубоко впились в кожу, а пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на рукояти оружия, обдало волной жара, и всю правую руку резко пронзила острая боль. Пришлось крепко стиснуть зубы, чтобы не застонать в голос и не прикусить язык.
          До моих ушей донёсся скрежет наконечников пластин, затем хруст костей, и через секунду отрубленная часть конечности упала на пол с тихим стуком. Мутная зеленоватая жидкость продолжила хлестать из неё, как хлестала бы кровь, если бы я ударила по обычной человеческой руке. Веер тоже успел немного запачкаться в этом гное, но у меня не имелось возможности и времени сейчас очистить его от скверны. Главное - что кости тихо-мирно лежали себе на каменной плитке и не собирались магическом образом оттуда подниматься и срастаться с остальным туловищем своего владельца. Скелет не заметил и этой потери, он продолжил тянуться ко мне целой костяной рукой и смердящей культяпкой, из которой мерно шлёпались вниз большие густые капли зелени. Моя боль почти стихла. Я опасалась, что так просто восставших мертвецов будет не одолеть, и очень порадовалась тому, что веера способны порубить их на куски. Воодушевлённая новым открытием, я рубанула скелета по второй руке и быстро перекатилась под ней вперёд, накрывшись веерами, чтобы мерзостная жижа не попала сверху. Вырвавшись из кольца окружающих меня умертвий и оказавшись за спинами своих врагов, я привстала на одно колено и одним быстрым движением подсекла скелета острым краем веера под обе коленные чашечки. Болезненной отдачи на сей раз не последовало, но ноги умертвия с характерным хрустом разломились на части и рухнули на пол вместе с остатками тела. Их падение ознаменовалось неприятным чавкающим звуком. Кости мгновенно оказались в той же смердящей зелёной жидкости, которую обильно выделяли обрубленные конечности.
          Я резко поднялась, стараясь вообще не дышать, и отскочила от ужасно пахучей лужицы. На глаза вновь навернулись слёзы, я едва успела закрыться веерами от выпадов других мертвецов. При новом замахе чужого меча пришлось просто выставить вперёд острым концом один веер, тем самым заблокировав надвигающееся лезвие, затем, плотно сжав губы и переборов отвращение, шагнуть навстречу врагу, мгновенно развернуться так, чтобы оказаться рядом, сбоку от него, на одной линии. Разворачиваясь, я убрала руку, и клинок умертвия, более не сдерживаемый моим оружием, по инерции с размаху опустился на пол, звонко ударившись наконечником. Воспользовавшись медлительностью и неповоротливостью противника, я с силой, как и скелета, рубанула его под локтевой сустав. Сразу после этого мне пришлось быстро отпрыгнуть, чтобы уйти из-под атаки второго умертвия. Мельком оглядевшись, я заметила, что поверженный мною ранее пресловутый скелет пытается выбраться из мерзостной лужи, активно двигая и постукивая культяпками о камень. Кости приобрели зелёный оттенок, выпачкавшись в этой вязкой жиже, черви из пустых глазниц переползли в пахучее месиво и теперь тоже там копошились, а вокруг них, будто из-под земли, поднималась дымка болотного цвета, постепенно окутывая сгнивший труп. Вместе с её парами и запах разложения становился всё ощутимее. От стен продолжало исходить мерное зелёное свечение, ядовитое и отталкивающее. Пожалуй, более неприятного и смердящего зрелища мне созерцать не доводилось. Желудок болезненно сжался, сердито бурча, а его содержимое вновь комом подкатило к горлу. Судорожно сглотнув, я целиком сосредоточила внимание на мертвецах, пока ещё не лишённых возможности сражаться со мной. Труп с короной в волосах наступал, протягивая в мою сторону целую руку в полуистлевшей одежде, клубок слипшихся внутренностей так и волочился за ним, оставляя за собой мокрую дорожку. Перстни на тонких разлагающихся пальцах зловеще блеснули алыми всполохами, напоминая налитые кровью глаза обезумевшего существа, жаждущего смерти всему живому. Как и валяющийся скелет, венценосный мертвец потери меча не заметил. Он даже не попытался поднять своё оружие, хотя отшвырнуть его я не успела.
          Старательно избегая бросать даже случайные взгляды на валяющиеся останки мертвеца в пахучей жиже, я опять поймала между пластин веера лезвие чужого меча, направленного в мой живот. Попытавшись резко отвести рукоять веера в сторону и вниз, я наткнулась на неожиданное сопротивление. Создавалось ощущение, что я отнимаю оружие у камня, рука трупа даже не дрогнула. У самого человекоподобного умертвия сил оказалось поболее, чем у предыдущих. Двумя ладонями вцепившись в эфес меча, оно попыталось вогнать клинок между звеньями веера до упора и вонзить в мою плоть. Сопротивляться было бесполезно, мышцы ощутимо заныли от напряжения, укоризненно напоминая, что очень давно мне не приходилось практиковаться с реальным врагом в настоящем смертельном поединке. Подошвы моих сапог с тихим скрежетом заскользили по каменной поверхности, пришлось отступить назад, чтобы не потерять равновесия и не упасть. Когда острие клинка почти соприкоснулось с тканью кафтана, я резко отскочила в сторону, выпустив оружие из пальцев, трупа пронесло немного вперёд по инерции, так и оставшийся болтаться на клинке веер громко сердито брякнул. Мертвеца здорово накренило вниз, но на ногах он удержался. Не дожидаясь, пока он обернётся и нанесёт новый удар, я метнулась к нему за спину и вторым веером отсекла ему ноги одним ударом. Однорукий враг тоже пытался зайти сзади и схватить меня за шею. Когда его грязные сгнившие пальцы почти дотронулись до моей косы, я резко развернулась, свободной рукой закрыв горло, а второй, сжимающей веер, рубанула протянутую конечность по локтевому сгибу.
          После этого мне было совсем легко довершить начатое и превратить умертвий в такую же бесполезную груду мерзостных останков, беспомощно корчащихся в мутной зелёной жиже с червями. Смахнув со лба прядь выбившихся волос, я подняла веер и на всякий случай откинула носком сапога меч мертвеца как можно дальше от его конечностей. Несколько секунд я просто стояла на одном месте, вслушиваясь в окружающее пространство. Однако, кроме тихого копошения расчленённых тел, точно так же пытавшихся выбраться из лужи и добраться до меня, мой слух ничего не улавливал. Новая армия недовольных скелетов приходить за душой нагло потревожившей их сон смертной не торопилась. Я уже собиралась сложить и спрятать веера, как вдруг впереди раздался цокот копыт. Создавалось впечатление, что какое-то небольшое животное непринуждённо скачет по каменному коридору, иногда подпрыгивая. Я моментально напряглась и крадучись отошла к стене рядом с широким проёмом, соединяющим эту залу с другими помещениями. Затаив дыхание, я напряглась в ожидании нового врага, приготовившись сразу, как только он сунется в склеп, отрубить ему голову или какую-нибудь конечность.
          Существо, появившееся на пороге, пожалуй, имело одну из самых необычных внешностей, какую мне только доводилось видеть в жизни. Ростом оно было не выше моего колена. Слегка вытянутая гладкая мордочка заканчивалась розовым маленьким носиком. Голову диковинного животного венчали два изящных изогнутых чёрных рога с золотыми узорами. Эти небольшие рога утопали в висячих ушах, покрытых густой кудрявой шерстью. Длинной и формой они очень напоминали собачьи. Пушистую белую шею украшала тонкая чёрная цепочка с золотой тесьмой по краям. Тельце существа походило на туловище откормленной кошки, только коротенькие ножки заканчивались не пальцами с когтями, а жёлтыми парными копытцами, почти скрытыми светлым пушком. Роскошный большой хвост был задран кверху и беспечно вилял из стороны в сторону. Само существо имело очень нежный кремовый окрас. Оно выглядело так, словно за ним каждый день кто-то любовно ухаживал, вычёсывая колтуны: гладкая шёрстка на боках лоснилась, уши и хвост не висели грязными комками спутанного пуха. Необычный зверь повернулся ко мне, уставившись большими янтарными глазами, в которых плескалось искреннее любопытство. Он не спешил нападать, просто стоял и смотрел, забавно морща нос. Видимо, трупные запахи не пришлись ему по вкусу.
          Я никак не могла поверить в реальность происходящего, настолько нелепо и не к месту было здесь сейчас это таинственное, явно не мёртвое существо. Я даже подумала, что отвратительная вонь, выделяемая умертвиями и зелёной жижей, оказалась ядовитой, и сейчас моё тело просто валяется бесполезным мешком на полу, пока сознание развлекается просмотром дурацких видений. В который уже раз пожалев, что рядом нет Гэндальфа, я моргнула, тряхнув головой, но зверь никуда не исчез. Я не чувствовала в нём никакой злобы и агрессии по отношению к себе, но оружие опускать не спешила. Порой самые безобидные и милые на вид существа оказывались самыми сильными и опасными противниками.
          — Ты умеешь разговаривать? — я решила попробовать обратиться к нему, ибо дурацкая игра в гляделки мне надоела.
          При звуках моего голоса он слегка наклонил голову и приподнял уши, однако отвечать не торопился.
          — Кто ты и что здесь делаешь? — предприняла я ещё одну попытку, делая осторожный шаг навстречу зверю.
          Тот остался стоять на месте и продолжил смотреть невинными широко раскрытыми глазами.
          — Я не обижу тебя, если ты не обидишь меня, — пообещала я, медленно опуская руки с веерами.
          Даже если существо не понимало всеобщую речь, оно могло знать, где находится выход наружу или хотя бы местонахождение гномов, и вывести нас из этих зловонных катакомб. Не верила я, что диковинный зверь оказался здесь совершенно случайно. Наверняка кто-то его подослал.
          Не успела я сказать что-нибудь ещё, как вдруг из коридора подул лёгкий прохладный ветерок, в нос мне ударил сильный аромат корицы и ванили.
          — Йонхи, вот ты где, непослушная девчонка! — звонкий капризный голосок пронёсся эхом по курганам прежде, чем его обладательница переступила порог комнаты.
          Передо мной предстала дева с длинными вьющимися волосами цвета жидкого серебра. Тонкое белое платье, отделанное золотыми витиеватыми узорами, укрывало её худую невысокую фигуру. Когда дева развернулась ко мне, я обнаружила, что оно имело не менее диковинный вид, чем сама пришелица. У него под грудью каймой была вшита золотая изящная цепочка, спускающаяся почти до колен незнакомки двумя нитями, на конце каждой из них висел резной крючок в виде полумесяца, на котором мерно покачивалось по одному продолговатому тоже золотому листику. Само платье было приталенным, оно собиралось складками на уровне крючков и расходилось к низу широкими подолами. Первый подол заканчивался там же, где и листок, второй струился до самого пола, скрывая ноги девушки. Оголённые плечи обвивал чёрно-золотой, как рога зверюшки, высокий ворот. Широкие рукава почти сразу раскрывались и двумя лепестками бежали до земли, обнажая худые белые руки. Я никогда не видела, чтобы в Средиземьи нечто подобное носили эльфийки или человеческие женщины, не говоря уж о хоббитянках. Такой низкий вырез и полностью оголённые плечи здесь считались жутко неприличными. Да и сам фасон и украшения были совсем не похожи на наряды даже знатных эльфийских дев.
          На голове у незнакомки красовались две изящные бело-золотые заколки в форме трилистника. Из каждой тянулась узкая лента, доходившая примерно до локтя девушки. На концах лент тоже висели небольшие чёрно-золотые полумесяцы. Глаза её слегка мерцали зеленью трав бескрайних лугов, мимо которых мы проезжали по дороге в Бри. Этот оттенок не казался таким угрожающе-ядовитым, как свечение, исходившее от стен, или растёкшиеся на полу лужицы от умертвий.
          Создание, названное Йонхи, со звуком, напоминающим овечье блеянье, тут же кинулось к хозяйке и начало тереться о её ноги, зарываясь мордочкой в подол платья и высоко задрав хвост.
          Девица поднесла бледную руку к лицу, протёрла тонкими пальцами глаза, моргнула, а потом соизволила взглянуть на меня. Вид у неё был сонный и сердитый.
          — Кто ты и зачем разбудила нас? — она забавно, как ребёнок, надула щёки, а голос её прозвучал обиженно и недовольно, совсем по-человечески, вот только человеком она уж точно не была.
          — Я не хотела никого будить. Вечером я легла спать в таверне Бри, а проснулась уже здесь, в склепе, где на меня напали те немёртвые, — я кивком головы указала на останки всё ещё вяло двигающихся поверженных противников, — мне пришлось сражаться с ними ради спасения своей жизни. Я не могу найти дороги обратно, наверх, и блуждаю тут в поисках выхода.
          Я решила рассказать правду. Врать смысла не было. Похоже, девушка не имела никакого отношения к моему перемещению в курганы, и рада моему присутствию здесь не больше меня самой. Нападать она пока не собиралась, возможно, удастся договориться по-хорошему и тихо-мирно разойтись. Её взгляд тем временем заскользил по моему телу, особенно задержавшись на всё ещё раскрытых веерах.
          — В таверне этого мерзкого человечьего города, похожего на гудящий пчелиный улей? Знаю я, какие людишки туда заезжают, и как сюда попадают! — она упёрла руки в бока, зрачки в её глазах сузились до размера кошачьих, — вас всех влекут богатства таких же мерзких, захороненных здесь людишек! Слетаетесь аки мухи на мёд! А когда вы, глупцы, понимаете, что просто повелись на сказки, сочинённые дураками для дураков, и самоцветы с золотом вовсе не собираются сами прыгать в ваши грязные загребущие ручонки, вы начинаете врать и метаться, молить о пощаде, клясться и божиться, что оказались здесь совершенно случайно, просто проезжая мимо!
          — Меня не интересуют погребённые здесь сокровища. Можешь проверить — при мне нет ничего краденного. Я не собиралась даже проезжать мимо курганов. Если ты поможешь мне выбраться, я никогда больше не потревожу тебя, Йонхи и других обитателей этих склепов. — Я старалась говорить как можно более спокойно и уверенно, чтобы не разозлить таинственную незнакомку ещё больше.
          Запах корицы и ванили усилился, я невольно сделала глубокий вдох. После удушливого трупного смрада, которым успели пропитаться не только стены катакомб, но и мои веера, этот аромат был усладой для носа. Хотелось стоять и просто вот так дышать полной грудью, вообразив вокруг себя вместо могильников свежий последождевой лес или луг.
          Девушка зевнула, прикрыв рот маленькой ладонью, привстала, потянулась, затем вновь обратила на меня пристальный взгляд. Вертикальные зрачки её глаз будто бы пытались поглотить без остатка, заползти зелёной лозой в голову, окутать мозг, чтобы проверить искренность сказанных слов. На секунду мир качнулся и поплыл передо мной, руки дрогнули, а оружие едва не выпало из онемевших пальцев.
          — Обычно за добычей сюда приходят мужчины, впервые встречаю человека женского пола, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжила она, затем резко замолчала на несколько секунд, будто бы к чему-то прислушиваясь, сделала пару коротких шумных вдохов и смешно, как её зверушка, наморщила небольшой нос, — от тебя странно пахнет магией… сильной магией… и оружием. Кто ты?
          — Как ты и сказала, я человек женского пола, который волею чьих-то чар оказался здесь, — я пожала плечами, — и я по-прежнему хочу вернуться обратно в таверну.
          Йонхи неожиданно отлепилась от ног хозяйки и неспешной танцующей походкой подошла ко мне, ткнувшись мордочкой уже в мои сапоги. Под пристальным взглядом незнакомки я аккуратно сложила оба веера, переложила их в правую руку, присела на корточки и положила ладонь на её голову между рожек. Шерсть на ощупь была мягкой как пух, и я с удовольствием запустила пальцы в неё поглубже, потрепав и висячие ушки. Йонхи вновь издала блеющий довольный звук, с удвоенной силой боднувшись в мою голень.
          — Ты понравилась Йонхи. Ни к кому из предыдущих грабителей она не подходила и уж тем более не ласкалась так доверчиво. Некоторые пытались её даже убить, представляешь?! Конечно, я превращала их в горстку пепла до того, как они заносили свои вонючие ручонки, сжимающие железные побрякушки, для удара. Вообще, я хотела уничтожить и тебя, после того, как выясню, как ты сюда попала, и сколько вас вообще здесь, а потом вновь вернуться ко сну, — девушка вслед за своей питомицей подошла ближе ко мне, наматывая на палец серебряную прядь волос. Полумесяцы и листики на платье всколыхнулись с тихим мелодичным звоном, — но раз ты пришлась по душе моей подружке - так и быть, я не буду тебя убивать, дабы не огорчать её.
          — Спасибо, — серьёзно поблагодарила я, невольно любуясь тем, как тонкая ткань наряда идеально очерчивает худую талию и небольшую грудь, как переливается в зелёном свечении позолоченный воротник, как трепыхаются при каждом движении ленты в волосах, как опускаются пушистые ресницы, почти скрывая травяной оттенок глаз. Запах корицы и ванили стал почти осязаемым.
          — На волшебницу ты не похожа, это правда. Не стал бы маг таким варварским способом расправляться с этими трупами, — девушка окинула взглядом валяющиеся в лужах умертвия. На её лице появилась гримаса отвращения, — возможно, и остальное, сказанное тобой, не является ложью. Я не вмешиваюсь в дела смертных, но тебе подскажу, как быстрее всего выйти из курганов, если ты пообещаешь убраться быстро и тихо.
          Соблазн просто сказать «да» и со всех ног кинуться к выходу был очень велик, я даже открыла рот, чтобы сказать это вслух, однако тут совсем некстати в моей памяти всплыли и сочувственный, немного виноватый взгляд Торина в тот момент, когда он подходил ко мне после отъезда Гэндальфа, и заботливый голос Бофура, предлагающий укрыться его одеялом, пока он сидел у костра в дозоре, и добрая улыбка Балина, и настырные расспросы Фили и Кили о моей жизни, и гномья песня о потерянном доме, исполненная в Бэг Энде. И мои губы против воли произнесли нечто совсем иное.
          — Я бы с величайшей радостью именно так и поступила, но к своему сожалению, в таверне я была не одна. Я не знаю, что случилось с моими спутниками, перенеслись ли они тоже сюда или остались в Бри. Раз ты услышала и нашла меня, возможно, ты знаешь, здесь ли и они?
          — Вот всегда с вами так, невозможно договориться! Я милостиво дарую тебе то, что вы цените больше всего - жизнь! Разве этого мало, кто ещё бы стал просить о большем?! А ты тут ерепенишься и выдвигаешь какие-то новые условия. Я была права, проще вас убить, чем пытаться пойти на сделку! — девушка в сердцах с силой топнула ножкой по полу, Йонхи отодвинула мордочку от моих сапог, повернулась к хозяйке и тревожно заблеяла, слегка приподняв голову.
          — И не смей становиться на её сторону! Неважно, что она натворила, она сама виновата в том, что попала сюда, заявилась без приглашения, разбудила нас, даже не извинилась и теперь ещё пытается вместо того, чтобы рассыпаться в благодарностях и поклонах, требовать от меня каких-то новых услуг!
          Если бы рядом со мной не отиралась Йонхи, наверное, я бы уже превратилась в горстку пепла, по виду могущественной незнакомки, метнуть в меня смертоносное заклятие ей мешала только боязнь попасть заодно и в любимую питомицу. Я с благодарностью погладила бархатистую мордочку и поднялась с колен.
          — Мне действительно жаль, что я разбудила вас с Йонхи, я не хотела никому здесь мешать. Да, я человек, жизнь и вправду для многих из нас самая главная ценность в мире, я очень благодарна тебе, но поклонам вот не обучена. Со мной было тринадцать спутников-гномов, я не могу просто о них забыть, дать тебе клятву и уйти. Да и разве тебе самой захочется остаться в их компании? Не знаю, много ли тебе известно о подгорном народе, но ребята они шумные, говорливые и прожорливые.
          — Они уже больше не смогут шуметь, не переживай, будут вечно тихо и недвижимо покоиться здесь, — фыркнула девица, делая ещё шаг мне навстречу.
          — Ты… убила их? — вопрос прозвучал куда более хриплым и взволнованным голосом, чем мне бы хотелось.
          Насколько сильно при её словах мои руки сжались в кулаки, я поняла лишь тогда, когда почувствовала, как собственные ногти до крови впиваются в кожу на ладони. Конечно, гномы не стали мне близкими друзьями за пару дней, однако сейчас мне казалось чем-то абсолютно неправильным, противоестественным, что в самом начале пути здесь сложили головы те, кто совсем недавно распевал песенки, уплетал за обе щёки запасы из моей кладовой, бил посуду, дурачился, сердился. Этого не должно было случиться. Не сегодня.
          — Пфф, нет, обычно мне вообще ничего не приходится делать. Все, попадающие сюда, в самые глубоко расположенные залы, то бишь сердце курганов, уже никогда не просыпаются, — незнакомка передёрнула плечиками, затем вновь посмотрела мне в глаза. — Я не знаю, как смогла проснуться ты. Ты разбудила меня, и я решила найти тебя и выяснить, кто ты и как тебе это удалось. На волшебницу ты не похожа… хоть от тебя и исходит запах волшебства, но вижу я перед собой обычного человека и никаких особых магических сил в тебе не ощущаю.
          На мгновение мир вновь качнулся и поплыл перед глазами, но уже от облегчения. Мне понадобилось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы прийти в себя. Вспомнился ночной сон. Значит, и это странное видение в ванной комнате было не просто минутным наваждением? Она приходила ко мне?! Она и вправду спасла меня от вечного забвения?! Но как? Почему в этом мире, почему в это время? Вопросы, не имеющие ответа, обрушились на мою голову словно внезапно начавшийся ливень. Я постаралась тут же забыть о них, ведь сейчас передо мной на горизонте маячила другая серьёзная проблема, требующая немедленного решения.
          — Теперь ты знаешь, что твои приятели здесь, но помочь ты им не можешь. Ваша братия вообще склонна куда больше ценить собственную жизнь, чем чужую. Что тебе эти гномы? Они не твои родственники, а новые знакомства можно завести в любой момент. Мне надоело тут стоять и говорить с тобой. Решайся: я сейчас собираюсь уйти обратно спать, либо предварительно выпроводив тебя отсюда, либо заставив стать навеки безмолвной и недвижимой, неспособной больше никого разбудить, — теперь в голосе девушки явственно слышалась угроза.
          Я ощущала каждой клеточкой кожи, что она говорит правду и не раздумывая и без сожаления убьёт меня, стоит лишь второй раз отказаться от её предложения. Даже заступничество Йонхи больше не поможет. В голове крутилась лишь одна идея относительно того, как нам всем выбраться из катакомб живыми, и я была готова молиться создателям, чтобы она сработала.
          — Эти гномы не мои родственники и даже не мои близкие друзья, но я топчу ногами землю достаточно долго, чтобы понимать - жизнь, за которую пришлось отдать чужую, без согласия владельца - это не жизнь. Это только существование, и оно даже не будет моим, ибо отдала я за него не свою собственность. А я уже свыклась с мыслью, что принадлежу только себе и начинать жизнь, взятую взаймы у кого-то, не намерена. Расплата когда-нибудь придёт и с процентами. Она приходит всегда. Люди, знаешь ли, слишком эгоистичны, они не любят испытывать чувства благодарности к другим и не любят быть у кого-то в долгу. Я не исключение, поэтому не могу согласиться на твоё предложение. Ты, конечно, можешь запросто убить меня сейчас, однако вряд ли после этого покой в твоих чертогах воцарится надолго. Ты сама сказала, что от меня пахнет волшебством. Дело в том, что в таверне Бри я и мои спутники оказались по поручению Гэндальфа Серого, одного из самых могущественных магов Средиземья. Его имя достаточно известно, думаю, нет нужды пояснять, кто он такой. Уж ты-то наверняка слышала о нём. Гэндальф является моим приятелем и добрым другом гномов, которые томятся сейчас здесь. Ему не понравится, что ты уничтожила меня и не сделала попытки помочь его друзьям. Рано или поздно, а скорее рано, он начнёт нас искать, приедет сюда, увидит правду собственными глазами и страшно разъярится, а с разозлённым Гэндальфом шутки плохи. Он камня на камне здесь не оставит, пока не отыщет наши останки, Йонхи тоже может не поздоровиться. Поэтому подумай ещё раз: не дешевле ли будет помочь мне и точно отделаться от всех нас навсегда?
          Я прямо и пристально смотрела ей в глаза, не моргая. На сей раз голос мой звучал спокойно и уверенно, ровно так, как мне хотелось. Говорила я чистую правду, а вот от того, поверит эта девица мне или нет, зависели наши жизни. Выражение лица незнакомки стало меняться. Раздражение и злость улетучились, уступив сперва место недоверчивости, вслед за которой пришёл откровенный страх. Да, я попала в точку, о Гэндальфе она явно была немало наслышана. Мне показалось, что даже цвет её кожи стал ещё белее. В расширенной бездонной зелени зрачков напротив читался ужас при звуках имени небезызвестного мага.
          — Да и ведь ты сама сказала, что те, кто оказывается так глубоко в курганах, уже не просыпаются, а я проснулась. Мало ли, какие ещё сюрпризы могут поджидать тебя, если попытаешься убить меня, — добавила я напоследок, для пущего эффекта плотоядно усмехаясь и подмигивая девушке.
          — Откуда мне знать, что ты не врёшь и вы действительно знакомы с… — пролепетала она, запнувшись на имени вышеупомянутого волшебника.
          — Можешь, конечно, не поверить, и потом при личной встрече с Гэндальфом убедиться в моей правоте.
          — Хватит! — почти моляще воскликнула она, предупреждающе вытянув перед собой руку, — не произноси при мне ЕГО имя!
          От прежней капризной надменности не осталось и следа. Такая реакция на одно лишь упоминание о сером маге заставляла уважать Гэндальфа ещё больше. Конечно, я знала, кто он такой на самом деле, и представляла, на что может быть способен посланник самих богов, однако, о настоящих подвигах Истари и его деяниях в Арде я и понятия не имела, лишь догадывалась. Бытием Гэндальфа я не интересовалась по определённым причинам, а он был не из тех, кто любит за чашечкой чая травить байки о себе и своих приключениях, хвастаясь ратными заслугами. Но сейчас я была вынуждена признать, что даже находясь вдалеке, сам того не ведая, Гэндальф помогает нам.
          — Ладно, идём, я отведу тебя к ним. Только смотри, не отставай. Свои силы на заклинания перемещения ради вашей компании я тратить не собираюсь, если вновь очутишься в окружении умертвий, разбираться будешь сама. Тебе повезло, что ты столкнулась только с тремя. Их могла бы быть целая толпа, которая бы вмиг растерзала тебя… Это было бы как раз самым лучшим исходом.
          Она гордо вздёрнула острый подбородок, резко развернулась и быстрым шагом вышла из залы, ни разу не оглянувшись. Полумесяцы и листья на платье вновь тихо звякнули, длинные кудрявые волосы колыхнулись при движении, разливаясь по её спине жидким серебром. Йонхи весело заблеяла, смешно мотнула головой и вприпрыжку отправилась вслед за хозяйкой. Я поспешила за ними, вновь сражаться с вонючими восставшими мертвецами мне совсем не улыбалось.
          Шли мы бесконечно долго и в то же время совсем мало. Моя провожатая, казалось, не ступала на пол, а плыла по воздуху, столь неслышна была поступь её ног. Тишину нарушал только мерный цокот маленьких копыт Йонхи. Мы пробирались сквозь зелёный туман, петляли в лабиринте коридоров. Несколько раз мы проходили через округлые залы наподобие той, в которой я сражалась с восставшими мертвецами. В них тоже были умертвия. Некоторые из них недвижимо лежали поверх приоткрытых узорных крышек саркофагов, другие же просто ходили из угла в угол своих смрадных отсыревших владений, некоторые сидели, прижавшись к поросшим мхом холодным стенам, уставившись в никуда пустыми глазницами. Нас они будто бы не замечали, ни один из них не дёрнулся, не поднялся и не попытался атаковать. Загадочная дева невозмутимо проходила мимо них, ни на секунду не замедляясь, распространяя вокруг себя упоительные ароматы корицы и ванили. Меня начало клонить со страшной силой в сон. Глаза закрывались сами собой. Ноги словно передвигались самостоятельно, без моих команд. Да это и походило на один кошмар, состоящий из вечных скитаний по стране мёртвых, из которой нет возврата. Всё, что я видела - мерное зелёное свечение, разлагающиеся трупы, черви, кости. Мне стало казаться, что я уже тоже превратилась в такой же труп: немыслящий, безразличный ко всему, не помнящий своего прошлого, обречённый ходить взад-вперёд по курганам с одной единственной целью - убивать всё живое, посмевшее проникнуть и потревожить бытие усопших. Я ощущала, как с каждым новым шагом моя кожа гниёт и отмирает, вот уже руки превратились в соединения белых гладких костей, изуродованных ошмётками истлевшей одежды и кусками зеленоватой плоти. Ещё немного, и я стану такой же пахучей лужицей, кишащей червями с грудой останков, плескающихся в ней. Во рту образовался острый привкус горечи, я хотела попробовать разлепить пересохшие губы, если они у меня ещё были, и спросить у незнакомки имя, чтобы хоть немного взбодриться и остаться в своём уме, но вдруг поняла, что и так его знаю, знаю, кто она, и почему так боится даже упоминания о Гэндальфе.
          — Мы пришли.
           Её голос гигантской всепоглощающей волной обрушился на меня, хотя говорила она спокойно и тихо, но я чувствовала себя полностью разбитой и придавленной этой живой почти человеческой речью, внезапно прозвучавшей здесь столь нереалистично и неуместно. Я остановилась как вкопанная, ошалело хлопая глазами, пытаясь вспомнить, кто я и почему очутилась тут. Мясо на моих костях вновь наросло, туника больше не свисала рваными обрывками. Я поднесла ладонь к лицу, несколько раз сжала и разжала пальцы, пытаясь в полной мере осознать тот факт, что я не мертва и курганы - не моя настоящая обитель, а тело по-прежнему подчиняется моим желаниям.
          — Слушай, у меня нет времени приводить тебя в порядок. Так что либо возвращайся в нормальное состояние, либо уже позволь этим неупокоенным душам в могилах окончательно перетянуть тебя к себе и броди здесь безмолвным умертвием сколько вздумается.
          Недовольный капризный голос девицы и вправду помог мне скинуть с себя остатки полувидения-полусна. Я медленно вспоминала о том, что меня зовут Селена, что я попала в Средиземье несколько лет назад, что жила в Бэг Энде, что пару дней назад ко мне на порог заявился Гэндальф, а потом случилось безумное нашествие гномов, поход… События прошлого накатывали тяжёлыми шумными волнами. Первые обрушились с такой неистовой силой, что я сморщилась от острой боли в виске, задыхаясь в водовороте голосов и картинках малознакомых лиц, следующие уже накатывали с меньшей мощью, позволяя просто расслабиться и мерно плыть по реке воспоминаний.
          Когда я полностью пришла в себя и посмотрела вокруг незатуманенным взглядом, взору открылась картина, от которой по моему телу побежали мурашки. Я зябко повела плечами. Дева привела меня в залу, по размеру раза в три превосходящую те, что мы проходили. Была она тоже круглой формы, на каменном полу можно было рассмотреть остатки некогда с любовью вырисованной фрески, изображающей солнечный диск с множеством длинных лучей, похожих на оранжевые язычки пламени. Я не помнила, чтобы в других склепах или коридорах хоть где-то были рисунки. Мне на глаза попадались лишь мрачные сырые стены, поросшие мхом и слизью, да полы, укрытые, словно ковром, слоем пыли, грязи, паутины и пятнами плесени. Но неприятно меня поразило нечто иное. На конце каждого луча стояло по массивному гробу с закрытой крышкой. Лучей и гробов было двенадцать. На каждой из этих крышек лежало по одному гному. Все вместе они образовывали круг, а в его центре на изображении солнца стоял самый большой чёрный саркофаг, на котором покоился Торин. Последний. Тринадцатый. У Дубощита, как и у других, руки были сложены на груди, словно у покойников. Гномы лежали в одной позе на спине, неподвижно и с закрытыми глазами. На какое-то мгновение мне почудилось, что мои новые товарищи и правда мертвы, пока я не увидела, как мерно под одеждой вздымается грудь каждого из них.
          — Я предупреждала, что те, кто попадают в сердце курганов, засыпают крепким сном и больше уже никогда не просыпаются, — с ноткой злорадства в голосе произнесла девушка, наслаждаясь волнением, явственно проступившим на моём лице.
          — Я уверена, что тебе известен способ их разбудить. Иначе бы ты вообще не стала тратить время и вести меня сюда даже после упоминания имени Гэндальфа. Ты же ведь и боишься того, что он явится лично и перевернёт тут весь созданный тобою мирок в попытке оживить своих друзей. И ещё я думаю, что чары погружения в сон - дело твоих рук, а не проклятие курганов.
          — Догадливая, — досадливо фыркнула девица, обиженно глядя на меня.
          — А ты надеялась на целое представление с морем слёз, причитанием, молитвами и падением ниц с битьём головы об пол? — парировала я, насмешливо улыбаясь.
          — Каждый развлекается как умеет. А вы, люди, такие забавные, когда злитесь или пугаетесь, любо-дорого смотреть. Если загнать вас в безвыходную ситуацию, очень интересно наблюдать, как вы мечетесь, аки запертые звери в клетке, страдаете, ломаетесь, теряете волю, сходите с ума… — она хищно облизнула тонкие красные губы.
          — Ну, прости, что не доставляю тебе такого удовольствия. В следующий раз просто найди себе более подходящие жертвы, убедись, что у них нет могущественных знакомых колдунов и привычки просыпаться, даже вдохнув ядовитый аромат твоих стеблей и лепестков.
          — Значит, поняла по запаху? — девушка вновь поморщилась.
          — Не только. Считай, что пока мы с тобой шли сюда, в твою залу для трапез, на меня вдруг снизошло озарение, — в тон ей ответила я, — ты тут вроде торопилась. Давай не будем тратить время на бессмысленные разговоры, и ты просто расколдуешь моих спутников, мы уйдём, как я и обещала, правда, оставив тебя без обеда, но у тебя тут ещё есть запас пищи помимо нас, верно?
          — Целых тринадцать здоровых пышущих жизнью гномов и две человеческие девчонки… думаешь, каждый день такая добыча сама плывёт к моим корням? — она обиженно насупилась, — но я тебе не соврала. Это место - оно тоже не любит незваных гостей навроде вас. Я ощущаю вибрацию и гнев в стенах каждый раз, когда очередной приключенец, жадный до золота и драгоценностей, пытается проникнуть внутрь. Мне почти ничего не пришлось делать, чтобы всё здесь обвить своими лозами и пропитать зачаровывающим ароматом. Сами курганы пригласили меня пожить сюда, ведь я помогаю им оберегать покой подземных залов и не даю тревожить захоронения в обмен на чудесную плодотворную почву и убежище от слишком ярких солнечных лучей. Поэтому и сонные чары наши, общие, а не мои.
          — Погоди, — я наморщила лоб и непонимающе уставилась на неё, — две девушки?
          Сильно обескураженная этими словами, я на всякий случай ещё раз медленно обвела внимательным взглядом нарисованное на полу солнце, гробы и околдованных гномов, но никакой женщины среди них не заметила.
          — Да, две. Тебе что, по нескольку раз повторять нужно? Такие вы люди глупые и невнимательные. Можешь не искать, она точно так же тихо-мирно спит в соседней комнате. Её я собиралась отдать Йонхи в качестве десерта. «Съесть» её проще, чем гнома, она какая-то слабенькая, в самый раз для Йонхи.
          — Как она выглядит?
          Я не представляла, какая женщина могла бы попасть в курганы с нами за компанию.
          — Ты думаешь, я её рассматривала? Для меня вы все на одно лицо. У вас же ни лепестков, ни пестиков, ни стебельков, скажи спасибо, что по полу вас различаю. Но вот пахла она точно иначе, не так, как ты и твои гномы. Кажется, этой вашей человеческой пищей… Да, много всяких запахов от жареного мяса до овощей и приправ. Какая разница? Как пробудятся эти, — она кивком головы указала на Торина, — пробудится и она, к сожалению. Иначе бы я её себе оставила… судя по твоей реакции, она-то уж точно не является подружкой серого мага.
          — Едой, — пробормотала я очень тихо себе под нос.
          Тут же в памяти всплыло округлое розовощёкое лицо разносчицы из «Гарцующего пони», павшей жертвой голубых глаз Дубощита. Но как Эйрин могла сюда попасть вместе с нами? И, главное, почему? Я тряхнула головой, моя провожатая права, сейчас главное - снять чары, а уж разбираться, кто и почему здесь оказался, будем потом.
          — Ладно, расскажи, что нужно сделать, чтобы расколдовать всех.
          Девица вновь надменно фыркнула, — ты меня совсем невнимательно слушала. Я же объяснила - моего заклинания тут лишь часть. У меня есть мысли о том, как можно его снять, но я не могу дать полной гарантии, что это сработает.
          — И что там за мысли? — вновь поторопила я.
          Йонхи, видимо, утомилась стоять на одном месте и слушать нас, она начала бегать по каменной комнате, весело подпрыгивать и громко блеять, носиться из угла в угол, аккуратно огибая саркофаги со спящими. От её жизнерадостных скачков, совсем не сочетающихся с грустными обстоятельствами, картина лежащих в забытьи недвижимых гномов стала выглядеть ещё более жуткой.
          — Одна из идей кроется в ваших же сказках и легендах, ведь они, как правило, не появляются просто из ниоткуда. Всё, передаваемое вашим родом, пусть и в искажённом варианте, когда-то да происходило. Почти в каждом сказании спящую принцессу пробуждает поцелуй. У нас тут ситуация наоборот, но почему бы поцелую и не сработать?
          Я скептически изогнула бровь и посмотрела на девицу, губы которой растянулись в издевательской ухмылочке. Собственное предположение явно подняло ей настроение.
          — Только вот в сказках ещё рассказывается о великой всепоглощающей любви, жертвенности и прочих романтических поступках. И целующий, как правило, тоже является особой королевский кровей. У нас тут не имеется ни первого, ни второго, ни третьего пункта. Давай следующую идею.
          — Я же говорила, что многие сказки доходят до вас уже в искажённом виде. Пусть ты, как у вас там считается, простолюдинка, но правда ли у тебя нет к ним чувств? Неужели никто не приглянулся? Выбор-то богатый. Я смотрю, пока мы тут мило беседуем, ты то и дело косишься на того с длиннющей шевелюрой, дрыхнущего в центре. Как я понимаю, это их вожак. Люди, гномы, эльфы любят избирать себе вожаков. Вожаки всем нравятся, за ними всегда следует верная толпа обожателей и почитателей. Ты, судя по всему, не исключение. Так чего бы и не поцеловать, раз такой шанс предоставился? Потом вон свадебка, пир, дети, как у вас принято, ещё спасибо мне скажешь.
          Девица продолжала веселиться, уже звонко смеясь в голос. Мой взгляд невольно скользнул по чуть приоткрытым губам Торина. Не то чтобы поцеловать кого-то было для меня огромной проблемой, высоконравственной скромностью я не страдала и не хранила себя для того особенного и единственного, но я упорно не верила в действенность этого метода, что бы там ни вещала моя собеседница. Совершать нелепые поступки ей на потеху совсем не хотелось, равно как и целовать тринадцать гномов.
          — Только вот ещё во многих сказках говорится, что ежели условия для снятия чар не будут соблюдены, попытка освобождения выйдет боком для обеих сторон. А у меня пока нет желания убить гномов своим прикосновением или прикорнуть на крышке гроба в вечном сне с ними за компанию.
          — Скучная ты, — обиженно пробубнила девица, вновь надув щёки. Через несколько секунд она посерьёзнела и взглянула на меня зелёной бездной глаз уже без тени насмешки, — Ладно, есть ещё один способ. Выпить особую настойку из моих лепестков и стеблей. От неё ты будешь спать и бодрствовать одновременно. Порции, что я тебе дам, хватит на то, чтобы приблизиться к состоянию забвения твоих гномов, но не хватит, чтобы навсегда заснуть беспробудным сном. Очень тяжко - оказаться подвешенной между двумя мирами. Когда-то некоторые народы прибегали к таким испытаниям, чтобы выбрать самого достойного и сильного своего представителя. Возвращались обратно в мир живых немногие. Тебе предстоит дойти до гномов и растормошить их. Пребывая в двух измерениях сразу, ты без труда разбудишь приятелей, это будет не сложнее, чем разбудить человека, заснувшего обычным естественным сном. Но вот сможешь ли ты вообще двигаться после того, как выпьешь мой напиток - уже совсем другой вопрос.
          Пока она говорила, в её руке внезапно появился высокий чёрно-золотой кубок, в котором плескалась жидкость нежного светло-зелёного оттенка. Я недоверчиво уставилась на неизвестный напиток.
          — Это точно единственный выход?
          — Если бы я хотела тебя убить или навечно усыпить, я бы сделала это ещё в той зале, где мы встретились. Не стала бы я тащить тебя сюда и столько разговаривать с тобой, даром теряя время, — девушка легко прочитала сомнения на моём лице, — я отвар выпить не могу, я не человек, и выжимка не подействует на меня так, как на тебя. Другого способа пробудить этих смертных я не знаю.
          — Ладно, — буркнула я, нехотя протягивая руку за зельем, — есть ещё что-то важное, что мне нужно знать до того, как я осушу до дна твой кубок?
          — Это как путешествие за заблудшей душой в загробную страну. Как я уже сказала, ты будешь висеть между этой реальностью и миром сновидений, только так твои друзья тебя услышат и проснутся. Однако, сможешь ли ты подчинить себе своё тело и вообще дотронуться до них - зависит только от тебя, потому что тот мир не предназначен для простых смертных. Если твоя воля будет достаточно сильна, и ты сможешь понравиться стране забвения, у тебя появится шанс вернуться сюда вместе с гномами. Но ещё там ты будешь крайне уязвима для неупокоенных духов, обитающих в курганах. Ты чуть не растеряла свои воспоминания, пока мы шли сюда. Так вот, сохранить себя под действием моего напитка будет сложнее. Я не знаю точно, что ты увидишь и почувствуешь, кто из этих жалких духов покусится на твою неумную голову и какие иллюзии попытается наслать на тебя. Помочь я тебе никак не смогу. Если позволишь утащить себя - станешь ещё одним призраком, скитающимся по могильникам, и моей добычей. И даже твой друг серый маг вряд ли найдёт способ вернуть тебя к прежней жизни. Так что ты уж постарайся…
          Девушка протянула руку, сжимающую кубок, прикоснулась своими холодными пальцами к моим, помедлила несколько секунд, прежде чем разжать ладонь.
          — Точно не хочешь сперва испытать удачу, поцеловав того черноволосого в центре? — она вновь усмехнулась.
          — Не горю желанием поубивать всех гномов и облегчить тебе жизнь, — в тон ей ответила я, — давай уже это пойло.
          — Фи, как грубо. Между прочим, когда-то, вы, смертные, очень ценили выдержку из моих лепестков, и испить её считалось у вас высочайшей честью и милостью, дарованной только самому достойному.
          — Спасибо, что сказала, чувствую себя жутко особенной и готова расплакаться от свалившегося на меня счастья, — сварливо изрекла я, почти вырывая из её пальцев напиток.
          Глубоко вздохнув и стараясь больше ни о чём не думать, я поднесла кубок к губам. Жидкость приятно пахла корицей и ванилью. Я прикрыла глаза и сделала первый глоток.
      
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую всех своих читателей) Какое впечатление в этой главе на вас произвели курганы, и сцена битвы в них с умертвиями?


End file.
